The Guardians
by Altology
Summary: Set in NYC, Brittany S Pierce is a college student that frequents the club occasionally. As if fate laid a hand, she chanced upon a Latina that managed to capture her attention. One necklace. One faithful night. And with twisted fate, the duo is now bonded. Yay, or nay?
1. Chapter 1

**Set in NYC, Brittany S Pierce is a college student that frequents the bar occasionally. As if fate laid a hand, she chanced upon a Latina that managed to capture her attention.**

Brittany stares blankly at the screen at the front where the professor is lecturing about environmental law. Despite her countless attempt in trying to dissuade her parents from enrolling her in a law school, they insisted on her going because both Susan Pierce and Anthony Pierce are lawyers. Her passion was - is, dance. When her parents aren't in, she'll sneak out to one of the club in the vicinity.

Seeing how staring at the digital clock on the wall doesn't make time go any faster, she took out her cell and started texting Mike. Mike is the only one she considered on par with her dancing skills.

**B: Club usual?**

**M: Sure. See you there.**

With that settled, she tucked the cell into her jeans pocket and tried to remain focused for the remaining lesson.

When the agonizingly long lecture finally ended, she made her way home and started preparing herself for the night ahead. She picked out a black tight fitting dress that barely reaches her knee and straightened her hair. After putting on light make up, she picked up her purse and exits the house. Mike was already outside, waiting for her in his car.

"How's school?"

"As usual, nothing fascinating. You?"

"Smooth. But I still wished we both had ended up in Julliard instead of what we're in right now."

"And sitting for hours listening to the lecturers ramble helped."

"Right.. Dance off?"

"Deal."

The duo knew each other since high school and they're the famous dance duo. People used to think they were dating back in high school when they were merely dance partners. Why? Because the duo would steal the limelight together for school events that includes dance. They both dreamed of performing on the grand stages of New York City. That dreams of theirs were crushed by the harsh reality brought to them by their parents insisting that they pursue something realistic, claiming that dance is just a passion, not something you do for a living.

While Brittany is in law, Mike is in health science. With both of them in different schools, they only had time to catch up during the weekends when they're both not caught up with work. Stepping into the bass thumping club, she made her way to the bar and ordered several shots. Since it's the weekends tomorrow, she found no reason to hold back on the alcohol. The usual bartender, Noah Puckerman, winked at her as he puts down the shot glass he's wiping and prepares her order. Brittany returns the smile in politeness as she waits.

"There you go, shots for our pretty blondie."

"Thanks." Brittany throws her head back and downed the shot. The alcohol burns her throat as it slides down. Her blood surges in adrenaline rush as the music rings loudly in her ears. With Mike in tow, she headed for the dance floor. Throwing her worries for the day away, she started power dancing with Mike. The nearby dancers all stopped to watch the duo battle it out on the dance floor. Moving along to the rhythm and beat of the music, the duo led each other through moves.

When the song ended, the crowd applaud for the duo. Mike exited the crowd to grab and drink while Brittany looked around for another partner while Mike is gone. A guy with shaggy blonde locks steps forth and started dancing in front of Brittany, initiating a dance off. Brittany gladly took on the challenge, happy to continue dancing. Hip thrusts, body waves, each and every move trying to gain dominance over the other. The male was soon losing the tempo and Brittany waves him off with her moves and ran her hand over her hair. An Irish male then stepped in and started an innocent finger tutting dance off with Brittany. His blue eyes shimmer in excitement as Brittany giggles at his innocence. Joining in on the fun, Brittany started showing some of her finger tutting skills as well.

When it ended, the Irish stepped forth and engulfed Brittany in a hug. "Thank you for dancing with me. Name's Rory Flanagan. It was nice to meet you."

"Brittany S. Pierce. It's my pleasure."

Glancing back to the bar where Mike headed, her eyes caught sight of a woman. Not any ordinary woman, but a stunning Latina. With her hair tied high in a sleek pony, eyeliner that made her eyes so alluring. Wearing red blouse with a high ruffled neckline and leather pencil skirt that complimented her figure. Running her eyes further down the slender legs of the Latina, it ended with a fitting black heels.

She was sitting on one of the bar stools with her leg crossed, facing the dance floor. When Brittany's eyes moved back up to the Latina's face, she was met with brown orbs piercing right into her soul. Damn those eyes. As if it was calling out to her, Brittany seemed to gravitate towards the Latina.

The Latina eyed her every moment, until when Brittany approached her and took the martini in her hand and downed it. Unmoved from her spot, the Latina stood still as Brittany leaned close with her nose skating up from the Latina's neck to her face, taking in her scent, and fiddle with the necklace around her neck.

With the alcohol buzzing in her mind, Brittany started dancing against the Latina. Body flushed against the seated, unmoved Latina, the heat can be felt radiating from the dancing blonde. During the dance, Brittany tugged the necklace off the Latina's neck. "Hey." Her breath carried a tinge of sweet martini as she whispered to the Latina.

When Mike spotted the blonde, he went forward and pulled Brittany away from the Latina while apologizing. "Sorry, she's drunk."

As Brittany is being pulled away by Mike, she looked over her shoulders to see the Latina walk away. With her back facing Brittany, she held her index finger up and wagged it a little before disappearing from sight. With that, Brittany held on tighter to the necklace she have in her hand.

Opening the doors of the vehicle, Mike sets Brittany down on the passenger seat and pulled the seatbelt over the drunk blonde. "What were you doing?"

"Dancing?" Brittany replies innocently. Mike shakes his head and closes the door to the passenger seat and went around to get to his seat. Closing the door and pulling the seatbelt across himself, Mike starts the car and started driving back to Brittany's apartment. "You were almost grinding against a complete stranger."

"M'sorry."

Upon reaching her apartment, she fumbled with the keys on her hand and stumbled into her room. Feeling the heaviness of alcohol on her, she flopped onto bed after kicking off her heels. She unclenched her fist to reveal the accessory she had clutched on so tightly to. It was a simple, yet sophiscated safety pin necklace. She ran her thumb through the accessory on her palm, smiling to herself. Carefully placing the necklace on the table, she pushed herself off her bed and head into the showers.

After the refreshing shower, the effects of the alcohol didn't seemed as bad as before. Her phone lit up with a new notification - **Noah Puckerman sent you an image**. Unlocking her phone to view the message, she smiled when she saw what Puck sent her. Only Puck will be interested in this kind of pictures. It was a picture of her locking gaze with the Latina while her fingers are still fiddling with her necklace. She typed a quick reply as she waits for the photo to be downloaded into her phone. The eyes of the Latina seemed to be drawing her in even though it's only a photograph. After staring at the photo for a few minutes, her eyelids starts to drop. Sliding her phone underneath her pillow, she slips into a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**M: Found a new place. Wanna head down with me tonight?**

**B: Count me in. Any thing I need to know?**

**M: We're going to dance till we're drunk. Dress casual. I'll pick you up at 6:30pm. Good?**

**B: Alrighty~**

Setting down her phone, Brittany sighs as she continues from where she stopped. The assignment is a major brain cell killer. Minimizing the project window, she smiled at the screen. It was a photo of her and that Latina in the bar. She spaced out while thinking about last night.

Drawing herself back from her day-dream, she shook her head to clear her thoughts before forcing herself to focus on the assignment on hand. Glancing at the wall clock, it was 2pm, which means four more hours before Mike comes. Considering how the gears in her head isn't working due to the hangover, she pushes herself off the desk and heads into the kitchen. After ransacking the fridge, Brittany sits down on the dining table with her freshly microwaved Mac&Cheese.

Three hours crawled by. Brittany typed the finishing sentences to her project and saved the work before switching off her laptop. With one hour on hand, she prepares herself for the night ahead. Dressed casually in skinny jeans and a white tank top under a denim jacket, Brittany exists the apartment to meet Mike.

"We're not alone tonight." Mike said the moment Brittany enters his car.

"Who is joining us?"

"You'll see." He smiled at the thought of the company they're having tonight.

Mike stopped in front of a club that Brittany had never been to before. The music that vibrates through the place is enough to set the adrenaline in Brittany rushing.

"Mike! Brittany!" Brittany turns her head towards the source of voice. "Finn!"

Finn Hudson steps forward and hug his two friends before stepping aside. "Sugar!"

Sugar Motta and Finn Hudson were two of their wilder friends. Being in the same high school, they've their fair share of moments with one another.

They settled at a table near the dance floor to catch up with one another. Finn is currently studying in Fordham University and still a football player while Sugar stopped schooling to help out with her family business.

After a few drinks, Mike excused himself and drags Brittany along. "Let me introduce you to someone."

The duo stopped in front of the DJ that was bobbing his head along with the music. With his headphones on and eyes closed, the presence of Mike and Brittany were ignored. Mike leaned over and jabbed him in the stomach, causing the DJ to open his eyes and clutch his stomach.

Finally recognizing who jabbed him, he removes his headphone. "Mike!"

"Artie, this is Brittany. Brittany, this is Artie." The two introduced friends shook hands "Hi."

The two guys chatted for a while, leaving Brittany there to entertain herself as she shakes her head along with the music. Shifting his attention to Brittany, Artie tried to strike up a conversation. But when he looked up from his turn table, he caught sight of a hand. Recognizing that signal, he smiled.

Following his direction of gaze, Brittany caught sight of the same Latina she saw yesterday. Coincidentally, she wore the necklace out tonight. She bit her lower lips to prevent the grin from showing, she fiddle with the necklace she's wearing.

Taking the hint that Artie knows the Latina, Brittany leans forward, "do you know her?"

Artie narrowed his eyes in confusion for a moment before he caught what the blonde was implying. "Yep." His eyes caught sight of the necklace that Brittany is fiddling with. His face remains stoic as he removes his headphone and places it on the table. "Excuse me for a while."

With that said, he made his way over to the Latina. He gestured for the bartender to lower his head as he whispered something to him. The bartender nodded and heads off to the back of the club. Brittany watches them with scrutinizing gaze.

"What are you doing?" Artie blurted out after the bartender went off.

"The usual?" The Latin replied nonchalantly, her eyes locked with the blonde dancer across the dance floor as she takes a sip of the drink on her hand. She remembers her as the drunk that tugged off her necklace.

"Artie." A man dressed formally approaches the Latina and the DJ.

"Good. Kurt. Intervention here. Somebody got Santana's necklace."

"So? It's just a necklace." Her eyes still locked with the blonde's. Brittany remained glued to the ground as her heartbeat sped up. The same Latina, the same gravitating feeling.

Kurt jaws slacked open. "Santana, did you gave it to somebody?"

"Nope, she tugged it off."

"She- WHAT?!" The two shouted in unison.

Santana flinched from the sudden outburst of the two guys and broke eye contact with the blonde. "What?!"

Artie took the glass from Santana's hands while Kurt dragged her to the back of the club.

Mike fiddled with the DJ set while Brittany tries to calm her racing heart. Noticing her discomfort, Mike piped up. "Are you alright?"

Brittany finally blinked and turns to Mike. "I'm fine." She swallowed.

Dragging Santana along, Artie and Kurt entered a private room and locked the door behind them.

"What are you guys doing?" Santana asked, a little annoyed that the duo dragged her away.

"Do you know the trouble you're getting into?" Kurt demanded.

"What? It's just a necklace." She shrugged.

"That isn't just an ordinary necklace, Santana." Artie sighed as he thinks of ways to break the news to the Latina. Deciding that being straightforward suits the Latina best, he took a breath. "You're binded to that blonde."

Santana's eyes widened as the news sink in. "I- what?!"

"That necklace was the ownership of your soul. If you realized, Artie and I still have it. The person that is in possession of it, will become your mortal." Kurt explained. Santana's eyes glances from Kurt's_ Bowtie_ necklace to Artie's _Glasses_ necklace.

"Why are you telling me this only now?!" Santana yelled in exasperation.

"No human in the sane mind will tug it off somebody!"

"She was drunk!"

"Even if they are, their conscious would have stopped them from even touching the necklace. It actually repels unwanted touches."

Santana opens her mouth but closed it again. Rearranging her words, she tried again. "You mean.. The necklace accepted her?"

The pale skinned male nodded his head. Santana ran her hand through her hair in frustration. "This is bullshit!" If there was anything that the Latina hated, it would be responsibility. She like to live her life free and easy, without a care in the world. She knew that she would have to look for her mortal but she didn't expect it to happen to way. At least, not now. Being the youngest among them, yet the first to find her mortal.

"You know, guys, it's rude to lock people out, especially in a conversation like this."

"Tina!"

Santana rolls her eyes at the presence of Tina. She was already feeling vexed from the news Kurt and Artie just broke to her. Tina's presence merely meant another lecture to her. Santana was the youngest among them, making her the most inexperience and naive, therefore landing her in a situation like this.

"Save it, Santana. I'm not here to lecture you, so you don't have to lash out on me." Tina settles down on the couch, "but there is a way it can be undone."

The Latina's eyes widen at the news. She leaned forward, prompting Tina on. "That is.. If she returns the necklace to you willingly. Or, she denies your presence should she get caught in a sticky situation."

"It isn't that bad. You only have to keep an eye out for her. And from what I've heard, she's in NYU Law."

"She's in the same class as me?" Santana turns her attention to Artie.

"I'm not surprised you don't even know or recognize her. You barely pay attention to anything except to the lecturer."

The Latina wanted to argue but she can't deny that she is a bit of a nerd. Whenever she's in class, she tune out everything and focus solely on the professor. "Whatever. Any more that I should know of, to avoid getting into trouble again?"

"Do not use your powers unless absolutely necessary." Tina added.

Santana turns her attention back to Tina and noticed that she wasn't wearing any necklace. "Aaaand.. Where's your necklace?"

Three pairs of eyes now focused on the Asian. Tina shrugged, "I found my mortal."

* * *

After collecting herself, Brittany decides to head down to the dance floor to clear her head. Letting the music course through her body, she moves along to the beat with the countless bodies on the dance floor. A minute later, Mike joins Brittany on the dance floor. The necklace around Mike's neck shimmers from the lights emitted by the various lighting. "Nice necklace!" Brittany yelled. It was a classic letter _'C'_ necklace.

"Yours too!" He replied as they continued flaunting their moves on the dance floor.

Finn and Sugar joined in. Judging Finn's dancing skills, Brittany shook her head. Finn's coordination was one of the worst she have seen. His lanky physique isn't really helping to mask his awkward dance moves. Glancing across the club, Brittany caught sight of the Latina again. This time, she was heading for the exit.

Pushing her way through the crowd, Brittany went after the Latina. As she exits the club, she sees the Latina getting into her chic Ferrari 458 Spider. As if to acknowledge her presence, Santana raises her right index finger and wagged it once. Brittany stands on the pavement and watched the Latina drive off. She raised her hand and pushes her fringe back along with her hair in frustration. Twice had the Latina slipped off even before she had a chance to talk to her.

Brittany made her way into the club. Instead of hitting the dance floor, she made her way over to the bar and ordered several shots to drown her thoughts. While she was waiting for her order, her fingers fiddled with the necklace again. The simple yet sophisticated safety-pin. She downed the shots mercilessly.

Thankfully for the drunken blonde, Mike had always been the designated driver. The main motive of him coming to clubs was to dance, not to drink. On his hands are the responsibility of his own safety and the blonde's. "Come on, Britt."

"Noooooooo.. Chaaaaang... two more..."

"No. We're going home."

"Your home?"

"I'm sending you home."

"Noooooooo.. I don't wanna go home. Nuuuhhh."

After saying goodbye to Finn and Sugar, Mike finally managed to get Brittany into the car. "You are a handful, girl."

* * *

Feeling a need to gather her thoughts in an open space, Santana pulled over in front of the building and headed straight up for the rooftop. Letting her legs dangling off the building, the Latina stretches herself, breathing in the crisp night air. The wispy clouds that floats casually in the velvet sky breezes across the sky leisurely. Like any other mortal, Santana actually enjoyed night gazing. The way the stars shone in the sky although they might have went BOOMED already. It was as if there are some hidden messages in the sky. Something that has to be figured out.

The day had been one hell of an emotional roller coaster ride for her. It started with her going to the club as usual to enjoy herself with her kind and it ended up with a lecture from the older guardian angels on the necklace and the mortal bond. Right now, she have a responsibility. She's responsible for a human. A blonde dancer that tugged her necklace in a drunken stupor. And she's in the same class as her.

A flicker of light caught Santana's attention. Her eyes instinctively ducks from the night sky to the apartment in her sight. With the room lit, the Latina could make out a bed, and- "Oh.. So that's where my mortal lives. Neat." Santana mumbled to herself. Maybe this is this hidden message. Maybe. But with her mortal living close to where she is, it'll probably make everything easier. Being in the same estate would mean that she could keep her mortal out of danger with lesser efforts.

Sliding her legs back, Santana took a final glance at the sky. A smirk sprouts on her face. "This could be fun."

Upon reaching her apartment, the Latina removes the hair tie, letting her hair dangle free. "HOLY SHIT!" The word "Brittany" was imprinted on her wrist. Her immediate reaction was to grab her phone and dial Tina.

"TINA!" Santana started yelling into the phone.

"WOW. Hold up, hot shit. Slow down."

"WHY IS HER NAME IMPRINTED ON MY WRIST?!"

"Calm down. It-"

"HOW DO I CALM DOWN WHEN HER NAME IS ON MY DAMNED WRIST?!"

"SANTANA LOPEZ!" Tina yelled into the phone. The Latina was getting flustered and Tina need to calm her down before she goes wrecking her house. It worked like a mother chiding her child. Santana quieted down and waited for Tina to continue. "It's normal. It's just a reminder that she's your mortal and more importantly, to keep other angels away from her because she's claimed."

"Claimed?"

"Every mortal is entitled to one guardian angel only. But with her wearing the necklace, I can safely say she's out of reach for the other guardian angels."

"But what if she doesn't wear the necklace?"

"Trust me, she will." With that, the line went dead. Santana stares at her blank phone screen, letting the information sink in.

Tossing her phone aside, Santana heads for the showers. The warm water from the shower cascade down her body. The hot steam encircles her as she stood there, thinking about the knowledge she just gained. From another point, this could be fun. Getting all heroic and she gets to beat the crap out of humans. Maybe if she had to do it, she'll do it discreetly. That's how guardian angels are supposed to be, right? Secretly guarding over their mortals and keeping them out of harm's way.


	3. Chapter 3

The imprint on Santana's wrist seemed to be a problem to her. She sighs as she pull the hoodie over her. The long sleeve ought to cover the imprinting. Putting on the glasses, she heads for NYU.

Upon reaching the campus, an uneasy feeling grinds her guts. Blaming the uneasiness on the alcohol she consumed last night in her apartment, she ignored it.

The irksome giggle she heard made her turn her attention to the second floor. A group of students were pushing and nudging each other. The uneasiness in her only grew with each prod and push they made.

Santana glances down and recognized her. Brittany. Engrossed in her book, she didn't even noticed or heard the giggles from the floor above. "Shit."

The Latina took off in the blonde's direction and pulled her back just in time. The crashing of the flower-pot silenced the compound. Everybody's gaze shifted to the duo and the mess before them. Even the bunch of students stopped their shenanigans. They peered over the ledge to look if they hurt anyone before taking off.

Brittany stared at the broken flower-pot for a moment before turning to face the Latina. After the shock registered itself, Brittany's knees buckled and she collapsed into the Latina.

"HEY. HEY HEY HEY. Don't faint on me!" Santana yelled as she taps the blonde's cheeks. She sighs and bent a little before carrying the blonde up, bridal styled.

After the nurse confirmed that Brittany fainted due to shock and will regain conscious soon, the Latina thanked the nurse and left for her lecture.

An hour through the lecture, the doors at the back of the lecture theatre swung open. Santana pried her eyes away from the lecturer and turned to take a look. Brittany steps into the theatre. Pale but still manageable. She bows at the lecturer who returned the gesture with a nod. Seems like they've grown accustomed to 'better late than never'.

Unknowingly, Brittany took a seat on the same row as Santana. The blonde glances around and noticed Santana, barely. She took out her notebook and tore a page of it and started penning something down. Then, she slid the paper across the table to Santana. _'Thank you for pulling me back just now.'_

Santana turned to look at Brittany but the girl's attention was on the lecturer, or so she feigned to be, trying to avoid eye contact. Her cheeks tinged pink. Picking up her own pen, Santana wrote a reply and slid the paper back to Brittany._ 'Glad you're okay.'_

_'Are you free later? Can I buy you coffee or something in return?'_

_'I appreciate your gesture but no thank you.'_

With that, Brittany stopped writing and folded the piece of paper up. Her attention now fully on the lecturer.

When the two hour lecture ended, Brittany stood up almost immediately and rushed out of the lecture theatre. In her rush to exit, Brittany left her notebook on the table. Santana reached over and took the notebook.

Thinking that it was just a normal notebook with notes in it, Santana flipped open the book. The photo of that night greeted her eyes. The night where Brittany became her mortal. A note was scribbled below the picture. _'Thanks to: Puck'_

Santana chuckled and shook her head. Only Puck would do things like this. But the motive of the blonde intrigued her. Why is she keeping the picture of them in her notebook? Was she proud of tugging people's necklace off their necks or something?

The whole theatre had already cleared out when Santana snaps out of her thoughts. Packing up, the Latina left the theatre with the notebook in hand.

She heads for the school's cafe to pick up some caffeine shots. The chimes sounded when she pushes open the door. The cafe was relatively empty. Students that were present were all engrossed in their own self-study. As she scans the cafe, she spots her mortal.

Either fate was playing with them or coincidence was raised by a hundred. Brittany was once again absorbed in her reading. Oblivious to Santana's arrival, she jumped a little when the Latina tapped her.

"Hey." Brittany tried to compose herself.

The Latina merely smiled and held the notebook out. Brittany's eyes widened as she fumbled with her words. "I.. Have you.. I mean.."

Santana maintained her stoic expression while Brittany fumbled. Taking that as a cue that Santana either don't care or didn't see anything that is in the notebook, Brittany took a deep breath to compose herself. "Thank you, once again. And I must insist, since you're here."

Santana raises her eyebrows but took a seat anyway. Brittany smiled and heads for the counter to order a drink for the Latina. Her mortal piqued her curiosity. At the bar, she was a confident dancer. But here, in the campus, she's like a clumsy geek.

Brittany returns with a cup of mocha.

"Thank you." That was the first time Santana spoke to Brittany.

"You're welcome. I'm Brittany."

"Santana."

The Latina offered a tight-lipped smile as she sipped on her mocha. "So.. Santana, uhm.. how's the mocha?"

Santana tried to stifle her laughter at the blonde's conversation starter. "It's nice. Thank you." The Latina killed the conversation on purpose to see how Brittany would react. She expected the blonde to start a random topic but instead, Brittany merely nodded and returned to her book.

Santana smiled and reached over. With her hand on the blonde's forehead, the Latina got the pulse and blood pressure of the blonde. Brittany merely looked up and stared at the Latina before her. The Latina stood up and heads for the counter, with the blonde's eyes following her.

Using the powers she have, Santana fused some of her energy into the drink she have on her hand. She returned to the table and swapped it with the coffee Brittany have in front of her. "You should probably lay down the caffeine."

Brittany stares blankly at the Latina.

"Thanks for the coffee." She raised her cup and smiled at the blonde before leaving.

* * *

"Noah. Caim. Puckerman." The Latina stormed into the bar, hair tied high in a sleek pony tail with her smoky eye make up.

"Woah. What's with the poison in your words, milady?" Puck greets Santana and prepares a pint of alcohol for her as she glares at him from her bar stool.

Puck, son of Beleth, another guardian. He works as a bartender just to irritate his father. One of Santana's acquaintance, apart from the previously mentioned few.

"You took a photo instead of telling me?"

Puck burst out laughing. "I thought you knew. You didn't stop her."

Thinking about it, Santana narrowed her eyes at Puck. "I couldn't move."

"And that," the bartender leans forward, "is fate. You can't change fate."

Santana rolled her eyes at the usage of the word, 'fate'. The bar was relatively quiet, considering it the weekdays. Kurt and Artie were working and Tina is nowhere to be found. The human crowd was also sparse.

Chugging down the rest of the beer, Santana left the bar. The uneasy feeling started gnawing at her the moment she left the bar.

She was about to pull off the hair tie as she nears her apartment when she heard some voices. The uneasiness was intensifying. Her wrist began to heat up. Removing the bandage she wrapped around her wrist, the alphabets were fading.

"Ah damned.." Santana strut in the alley to find two guys cornering Brittany. The blonde was in a defensive stance with a metal rod while the two guys were armed with knives.

The Latina stretches her hand before her, causing the knives of the men to heat up. The burning sensation made them drop the knives. "What the.." their eyes turned to meet the Latina's. For a moment, Brittany's eyes were filled with relief, but it was soon replaced by panic. Then, two men hopped down from the fire escape of the building.

"Bad luck, guardian." One of them smirked.

"Two against one, huh?" Santana played along.

"And it's two males against a female." The other one chirped.

"Fine with me. But before that.." Santana looked over to the three mortals. "It's best if your mortals back away from mine."

Fire encircled Brittany, creating a barrier between her and the two men. Instead of feeling the burning sensation of the flames, Brittany felt safe. She slumped against the wall and drops the metal rod. The blood flowing from the cut on her elbow seemed to be slowing. Satisfied that her mortal is safe from further assault, she turns back to the two guardians. "Well then, let the game begin."

The guardian that don an afro cut lunges at the Latina while baring his fangs while the other slapped his palm against the Earth, manipulating the ground beneath Santana to hold her feet in position. "Nice combination, but bad decision." Santana's pupils started to enlarge, her eyes turning entirely black in the process. The aura coming from her seemed to cause the mortals to shudder and back away while the movement of the lunging guardian stopped.

"L- Lucifer?"

"Bad guess." Santana taunts as she snaps her finger and the hair of the afro guardian caught fire. "You know, Jacob, you could get a new haircut." She laughed as she watches Jacob try to extinguish the fire on his hair. "And you.. Phil. Nice try." To end the fight, Santana turned to meet the eyes of Phil. Upon eye contact, Phil backed away from the Latina.

"_Th- The Vil_ will hear about this!" He yelled before he disappeared into a puff of smoke along with Jacob and their mortals.

After the smoke cleared, Brittany was in Santana's field of sight. With the Latina's eyes on her, Brittany instinctively grabbed the metal bar that was dropped beside her. Realizing that she kind of scared her mortal, Santana closed her eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry." When she opened her eyes, it returned to normal. Brittany relaxed a little, but still on her guard. The fire around her was still blazing. Knowing that Brittany will probably take off if she put out the flames, she decided to step into the barrier instead of putting out the flames. In self defence, Brittany held the metal bar before her. Santana sighs. The metal bar heats up, forcing Brittany to drop it. Santana knelt beside Brittany and took her arm. She look at the blond, fear evident in her eyes. Tearing off the sleeve of her mortal's denim jacket, she inspected the wound. The cut on elbow was deep. Igniting her palm on fire, she held it over the cut. Thinking that the flames will hurt or she'd probably be burnt to death, Brittany shut her eyes tight as she braced herself for the burning sensation. However, instead of the burning she expected, the flames were warm. Slowly opening her eyes, Brittany witnessed her wound healing. She looked at the Latina who was concentrating on the healing. Her eyes spoke of warmth. But previously she was this scary woman that set fire to a guy's hair. "Am I dreaming?"

The question caught the Latina off guard. Her mind went blank for a moment before she look at the blonde with curiosity. She removed her hand from Brittany when the wound was completely healed. Thinking that she'll have a long night ahead trying to explain everything, she took a deep breath. "No, you're not. But if we're going to talk, we probably should head to somewhere more comfortable." The flames surrounding the duo died out and Santana stood up, and held her hand out. Brittany took her hand and followed Santana. Santana led Brittany onto the rooftop of her building.

"I'm not really sure how to explain this. I think Tina will be a better explainer but I'll try my best. This world, there are two type of people. The Mortals, and the Humans. The Humans are those who do not have a guardian, or those who have not met their yet. The Mortals are the ones you encountered just now. They have their Guardians watching over them." Santana looks at Brittany to gauge her reaction but the blonde merely nodded. "That night at the bar, when you tugged off my necklace?" Brittany's immediate reaction was to feel for the necklace around her neck. "Yeah, that. When you tugged it off, I sort of, kind of, became your guardian? And your safety became my responsibility."

Brittany nodded again. "So the thing is, Mortals might try to attempt stupid things like mugging others. Because their Guardians will ensure their safety. But there are laws for that. There are some Guardians who possess really scary powers and they're bonded to some of the Mortal law enforcers. So when it comes down to that, the law will always win, because the other Guardians will not stand a chance against them. Something like the few bosses of the Guardians taking the role of leaders to keep the others in check, making sure they are not misusing their abilities. The two you encountered were Mortals of those who used their powers for greed. The Vil that they mentioned? They are a group of Guardians that goes against the law enforcers. So I'm pretty much their target now."

"I'm sorry."

Santana's eyes widen in surprise at Brittany's words. "I didn't meant for anything to happen when I tugged off your necklace. I couldn't help myself. I wasn't even that drunk. I mean, I was drunk but I'm not that drunk to go out of control and react under alcohol influence."

The Latina laughed, causing Brittany to look up. "It wasn't your fault. Puck said it was something like 'fate'. And what's more, I was in a position to stop you, wasn't it?"

"But why didn't you?"

"To be frank, I couldn't move."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. That's why Puck said it was fate. And you're my fated mortal. So.."

"I'm your first mortal?"

"Statistically, yes."

"But you seemed so.. experienced, when you beat the crap out of the two guardian just now."

"That was because I always found trouble with the other Guardians last time. Every Guardian have their own ability. For me, it was the usage of fire, which you already know. Jacob, the afro guy, he's a vampire. And the other one, Brett, he got the ability to manipulate earth."

"That reminds me. Who's Lucifer?"

"You don't need to know." Santana broke eye contact with Brittany, unwilling to delve deeper into the topic.

Noticing the discomfort, Brittany dropped the subject. "So.. what's your name?"

Santana raised her eyebrow. She met Brittany in the afternoon. Then, she remembered that she was wearing her spectacles with her hair down casually while she was in campus. Plus, the spectacles worked like a charm in disguise when she wanted to avoid any confrontations with Guardians and keeping her human life separated from her Guardian's. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"You are such a party spoiler. I can't even know my Guardian's name?" Brittany pouted.

"End of discussion. Come on, I'll walk you home."


	4. Chapter 4

Swinging her leg along the edge of the building, Santana looks up at the night sky. The sound of cardboard and plastic bags shifting down in the alley caught Santana's attention. From her view from the top of the building, she caught sight of Brittany with a guy, probably a hook up from the club. The moonlight illuminated her face and it was clear that Brittany was drunk. Whatever. It wasn't her duty to keep Brittany out of her drunken mess. She returned her gaze to the serene night sky until she heard a thud.

Walking towards the shaken blonde, he raised his hands and held the necklace between his fingers. The safety pin necklace only pointed to one person. He smiled and looked at the blonde before him. "You, huh?" Giving Brittany a once over, he stepped back. "Where is she?"

"How is my favourite Incubus Smythe?" Santana greets the man from behind.

A grin broke out on Sebastian's face as he turns to meet Santana. "Speaking of the devil. No pun intended." He came face to face with Santana, held her chin up with his fingers as his eyes glowed blue from pleasure at the life force he's sucking out of the Latina. In response, Santana's pupils began dilating until her eyes were totally black. Although drunk, Brittany's mind was still sober enough to realize what was happening.

Pulling apart, Santana smirked. "That was one hell of a greeting, don't you think?" Her pupils returned to normal as she speaks.

"I can't help it, since you're my favourite devil."

"If you don't mind, you're kind of scaring her." Santana jerks her head toward Brittany who was watching them. She was using the wall as support. Her guardian sighs as she walks beside her and wrapped her arm around her waist to stabilize her. "If you don't mind clearing up your feed, I'm taking her home. Catch up when you're done."

"Sure." His facial expression darkening as he looks at the motionless body on the floor.

* * *

Using the keys found in Brittany's purse, Santana unlocked the door to her mortal's apartment. Flicking on the switch, she helped Brittany onto her couch. She removed Brittany's heels before going to the kitchen and returning with a glass of water in her hand. "Hey, drink this."

The drunk blonde obliged and downed the glass in a few gulps before passing out. The door swung open and Sebastian looked around the apartment. "Not bad." He nodded in approval.

"To what do I owe your visit?"

"Can't I visit my favourite devil?" He teased as he took a seat on the armchair. "A little bird told me you offended _The Vils_."

Recalling that incident, Santana scoffed. "It was Jacob and Phil. They double teamed me and when they lost, they went scampering off with their tails between their legs to cry to Azimio?"

"Not Azimio. He got replaced by Hunter." Sebastian corrected.

"Hunter as in Hunter Puss Clarington?" Santana's eyes widened in surprise. Sebastian nods. "That dude is worse news than Azimio."

"You can take most of us down in a swoop. The Vils are like ants to you. Maybe Hunter can be a mosquito."

"Thanks for the compliment. But after decades of living in neutrality, I've lost touch. I think I'm better at Maths than using my flames."

"And this is why I'm here." Sebastian grinned. "No way am I letting them get my favourite Satan."

"I am not Satan." Santana snarled.

"Woah, touché. My bad." Sebastian apologized. Santana, the daughter of Sataniel, or most people call him Satan. Although Santana is his daughter, his traits of evilness and greed wasn't passed to Santana. Santana was almost the opposite of Satan. Although most people would've judged her by her birth, Sebastian and the rest(Kurt, Tina and Artie) knew the real Santana. She would rather live in peace than go around swooping people's ass. Santana got her middle name from her mother, Diablo, making her Santana Diabla Lopez. Her parents work for The Law. They're called the _Protector Of Light_ but their names just reek of evil. The way they work just to keep things right were something Santana never understood. Instead of joining them in their law keeping, Santana chose to study and spend her days like a normal human.

"Thanks, Sebastian. But what's up with you eating up that guy previously?"

"He doped your girl."

"Not my problem. I'm only in charge of her safety."

"Really?" Sebastian raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Maybe. I don't know. But he wasn't doing anything so.." Santana trailed off.

"Not so much of emotional attachment, huh? I'm not surprised. It was nice to see you again, Santana. Take care of her." Sebastian stood up. "Oh, and before I forget, wear this." He passed Santana a necklace with an emblem before walking past her and exits the apartment.

With the departure of Sebastian, Santana looked at the blonde. She sighs as she places the necklace on the table and got up to look for make up removal. "You are seriously troublesome."

She sets the items on the table. Dabbing the cotton with the cleanser, she started with removing the eyeliner. After cleaning her face, Santana carried her into her room. Setting her on the bed and pulling the blanket on her, she took a last glance at the blonde before leaving the room.

Returning to the leaving room, she picks up the necklace. "_The Vatican_, huh."

As she returns to conscious, Brittany squinted her eyes. The morning sun rays pooled into her room. When her mind reeled back to last night, she shot up from her bed. She threw the blanket aside and heaved a sigh of relief when she realize she's clothed. She shuffled off the bed and dragged her feet into the bathroom. The absence of make up on her face made her a tad bit confused. Then, the memory of the incubus and the little exchange between her guardian and him burned in her mind. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and proceeded to change out of her dress into her baggy hoodie and shorts. After washing up, she walks into the kitchen to find blueberry pancakes on the glass table with a note: You are a troublesome kid.

Knowing who the note is from, she smiled. "Thank you for taking care of me last night." She said to her guardian who wasn't even present. Although her guardian isn't really the verbal type, she had saved and taken care of her for quite a number of occasion.

* * *

She scans the cafe and immediately spots the brunette at the far end table. Taking the minute to fix her hair and to gather some courage, she slowly made her way over to the table. "Hey."

Santana looked up from the notes on the table and pushed her glasses up. "Good morning."

The blonde's brows furrowed in confusion. "Morning? It's like.." She checks her watch, " two in the afternoon."

Santana looks at the blonde in amusement before chuckling. She motioned with her pen for Brittany to take a seat. "And you just arrived like a few minutes ago, assuming you missed the morning lecture."

"Oh.." Finally catching on the joke, Brittany blushed. After finishing the pancakes the Latina prepared for her in the morning, she went back to bed, thinking that her hangover would cause her to be unable to focus for the morning lecture. She decided to just pop by school to get the notes from her lecturer and return home to do self-study.

"Here's the extra notes. I got it for you. And most of the things the lecturer covered are mostly straight out of the notes so you'll have no problem catching up if you read up on these."

"Wow.. your handwriting is really neat." Brittany commented as she takes the note.

"Thanks. Took me a hundred years to master."

Brittany laughed and look at Santana to ask if she was serious. The Latina shrugged.

"Thanks for getting me the notes and improvising on it." The blonde beamed. Santana spoke up as Brittany stood up to get a cup of coffee. "You should probably get fruit juice or something instead of coffee. You'll feel like shit later if you go for shots of caffeine."

"How did you.."

"You look really horrible, so I guess you're having a hangover." Santana smiled at the blonde before returning her attention to her notes.

Speechless, Brittany headed for the counter and grabbed a bottle of mixed fruit juice instead of ordering her usual. She settled down on the opposite of Santana and started on the notes Santana provided. The duo studied in silence for hours until Santana started feeling uncomfortable. Her instincts kicked in as she put down her pen and glanced around the cafe. A barista was heading towards them with a pot of coffee to refill for the few customers in the cafe. She shifted her position so that she's within arm distance from Brittany. The engrossed blonde didn't notice any abnormality as she continued studying the notes.

One of the student sitting at the table before them stuck out his leg and tripped the barista. The falling barista lost grip of the pot and sent it flying in the direction of the oblivious blonde. Brittany gasped in shock as Santana reached over and grabbed the armrest of Brittany's chair and pulled towards her, away from the scalding hot coffee that spilled out of the pot. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on. The liquid splatter over their notes as the barista fell with a loud thud. The students previously sitting on the table before them scampered away after witnessing the accident. Something tells Santana that this isn't an accident that those students deliberately tripped the barista. She left her seat and helped the barista up.

"I'm so sorry!" He immediately apologized to the duo. His name tag hung loosely on his shirt. B

"Blaine, right?" The Latina looked at the barista who nodded his head. "It's okay. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. Somebody tripped you. I saw it." She assured Blaine. The panic-stricken boy nodded again and hurried off to grab a rag and mop to clear up the mess. Brittany remained silent throughout the whole conversation.

"Come on, let's change place." Santana got up and grabbed her bag. "Leave the notes, they're no use."

"But.." Brittany tried to wipe the coffee away from the notes but it stained the notes even more.

"I'll do another one for you."

"I can't let you do everything. You helped me get the notes when you don't even need to. And even your own notes are ruined."

"I memorized everything." Santana said as a matter of factly. It's something that comes with her ability as an angel. She had to purposely make errors during exams so that it doesn't look like Santana cheated on her tests, or to make her gain unwanted attention by letting people know she have the ability.

When Blaine returned with a mop and rag, Santana and Brittany offered to help him clean up. "No, you don't have to! It's my job." The duo stared at Blaine for a moment, then grabbed his rag and mop and started cleaning up. With no choice, Blaine grabbed another rag and the trio started cleaning the mess of liquid. The notes dripped with coffee as Brittany lifted it to throw it into the trash.

After they've cleaned up, Blaine thanked the duo and went back to work behind the counter.

"I'll need my computer for the notes. You coming?" Santana asked the blonde who picked up her bag.

"To where?"

"My apartment, where else?"

* * *

"So.. you're apartment is just the opposite of mine. And coincidentally.. we're on the same level." Brittany commented as she stepped into the Latina's apartment.

"Really?"

"Yep." She pointed to the apartment directly opposite Santana's. "That's my apartment."

"Cool." The Latina already knew that, but she couldn't blow her cover, so she played along. "Maybe we can role play Taylor Swift's 'You Belong With Me'."

Brittany's eyebrows furrowed, but this time, it was in thoughts. "You know, that's a great idea."

The Latina burst out laughing. "Are you serious? I was joking. Anyway, make yourself at home. I'll probably take up to an hour to type it."

"Okay. Take your time." Brittany looked at the clock, 6pm. As Santana retreats to her room to type out the notes, Brittany heads to the kitchen and started ransacking the fridge. She figured that by the time Santana finished doing the notes, she'll be hungry. As a gesture of appreciation, she thought of preparing dinner for her. Taking several items out of the fridge, Brittany started a mental list of dishes.

At 7pm, Santana steps out of her room, stretching. "I'M FAAAMII- Woah.. what's that smell." She steps into the kitchen to be greeted by a table of dishes. The clattering of dishes gained Santana's attention. Brittany had an apron draped over her shoulders. Water trickled down her arms as she raised her hand to place the last washed plate on the dish rack.

"Hey," Brittany said bashfully as she dries her hand on the apron. "I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen."

"Actually, I should be the one thanking you. I'm starved. And these, looks darn good to me." Santana licks her lips as she took a seat on the dining chair.

"Well, you helped me with the notes. I should at least do something for you." The blonde removed the apron and settled down opposite the Latina.

Santana nods. "Your boyfriend is going to be so lucky."

Brittany's cheeks heats up at the compliment and looks down at the dishes in front of her. The Latina took a bite on one of the dish. Her eyes widened, "Seriously, this is so good. Can I hire you to be my chef?"

"Haha, no. But thank you for the compliment. Speaking of which, can I have your number?"

"Are you always this direct with everybody?"

"Well, I figured that since you and I go to the same school and lectures, I was hoping that to at least make a friend?"

"Makes sense. I'll give it to you later." The duo talked about random topics throughout dinner. A small part of Brittany's past was revealed to Santana. Not wanting to divulge too much, the Guardian shifted the topic every time they were focused on Santana. Instead of her previous nonchalant attitude towards her Mortal, Santana now feels a little more comfortable around Brittany and felt a little emotionally attached to her.

"So.. thanks for the notes." Brittany stood with Santana at the door.

"And thanks for the scrumptious dinner." The Latina smiled at the blonde as she opened the door for her. "Be safe."

Brittany leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry. I've got a really trust worthy Guardian Angel who watches after me." She smiled before stepping out of the apartment. Santana raised her eyebrow in amusement as she watch the blonde saunters away.

Santana went to the window where the view of Brittany exiting the apartment and walked over to her own was available. With a swipe of her finger, the hair of the two armed men stalking behind Brittany caught fire. Their Guardians appeared and helped put out the fire on their hair. With a swing of her palm, the two Guardians were engulfed in fire. Oblivious to what was happening behind her, Brittany turned and proceeded into the building. She didn't want to harm the innocent Mortals who were made to do the dirty jobs for their Guardian, so she let them off with grazing their hair. But The Vils that tried to harm her mortal won't get away that easily.

The lights of the opposite apartment flickered on. Santana smiled as her Mortal appeared in view. Brittany waved to get Santana's attention. With that, she scribbled something on a piece of paper. She held the paper up - **You forgot to give me your number. **Santana took a piece of paper and wrote her phone number on it before pressing it against the window. Within seconds, her phone dinged. She unlocked her phone to be greeted by a message sent by an unknown number. **Thank you for the notes. And tonight was lovely :) **She looked up from her phone and looked out of the window. Brittany smiled and Santana couldn't help but return the smile. Picking up her pen, she penned another message on a piece of paper. **You're welcome ;) I've enjoyed the night too, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey babe."

Santana look up from her notes and stare at the man before her. After the duo befriended each other, they planned to study together in the cafe almost every other day that they were free.

He leaned down and pecked Brittany on the cheek. Brittany smiled and turned to Santana. "San, this is Joey. My boyfriend."

The Latina smiled. "Hi. I'm Santana."

"Santana. I've heard a lot about you." The brunette smiled and took a seat beside Brittany. His hands landed on Brittany's and the blonde turned her hand to intertwined it with her boyfriend's.

"Well, I hope it isn't anything bad." Santana shifted her gaze to her Mortal.

"No way. She kept telling me about this friend of hers that is helpful. And may I add? You're really pretty." He added a charming smile as he spoke.

"Hey! I'm right here you know." Brittany smacks Joey and pretended to be angry.

"Yeah, I know. She's pretty but you're beautiful." He turns to Brittany and bops his nose against hers.

Santana shook her head and tucked her hair behind her ear and continued her studying while the couple continued teasing one another. Her mind wandered as her eyes landed on the notes before her. If she had a boyfriend, why doesn't he accompanies Brittany to the club or even accompany her anywhere? Does he even visit her?

"So how's football?" Brittany asked the man beside her.

He let out a huge breath. "Finally we're able to relax for awhile. Coach was a beast. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be with you the previous few days."

"It's okay. I understand."

Oh. So that's why. Frankly, Santana couldn't care less if Brittany had a boyfriend. Human relationships always confuses her. One minute they can be all lovey dovey, and become enemies the next.

"When did you get this necklace?" Joey's fingers went up to the necklace on the blonde's neck. Santana stiffened. _Please don't tug the necklace, _she prayed.

"It's a present from a friend."

"A friend? Couldn't she choose a better gift? A safety pin. Really?" He scoffed.

Brittany swatted away his fingers. "Don't be mean." She remembered what her guardian said about the ownership of the necklace and the bond.

Santana maintained her stoic expression and tried to kept her breathing even though her anger was making her breathing ragged. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Noticing the Latina's sudden change, Brittany turned her attention to Santana. "Are you okay, San?"

The Latina mustered her best plastered smile. "I'm fine. If you excuse me.." She stood up and went out of the cafe. Once she's out of the cafe and into the open, she let out a deep growl of anger.

"It's called sophisticated, not simple. And what is means to me is what matters, not what or how it is shaped." Brittany argued.

"Okay, okay." He raised his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven." Brittany leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. She pulled away giggling.

After a few deep breaths, Santana composed herself and returned to the cafe. She smiled when she saw the blonde turn to look at her. The interaction was short lasted as Joey forced her attention back to him by whispering something to her ear. Brittany smacks him again playfully when he pulled away.

Santana settled down into her seat and began rearranging her notes. She already had everything in mind but she had to pretend that she's study so that nobody gets suspicious. Normally she would just stare blankly at her notes and flipping at times to make it surreal. However this time, she was focused on the conversation between the couple.

"So.. Are you free tonight?"

"Sorry babe. I have plans with the team tonight."

Brittany pouted, disappointed. Over the past few weeks, she only had Mike to ask out and it seemed unfair that she was always taking up his time when he could be doing something else. She considered asking Santana but the nature she had revealed to her was a geeky nerd who preferred watching movies at home instead of going to a bar to get wasted.

"Just once?" Brittany asked again.

"I'm sorry." He leaned forward and kissed the pout on the blonde. Santana flipped a page. He look at his watch and started shifting in his seat. "I got to go. The team have this bonding activity that I need to go to." The chair dragged for a few centimeter and the football player stood up. "See you later, bee." His eyes lingered a little too long on the Latina. "You too, Santana."

Brittany watched the jock exit the cafe with sad eyes. Her usual sparkling bright eyes dimmed with disappointment. Santana pushed her spectacles up with her fingers and set her notes down. Although she doesn't really care about human emotions or how relationships work, she is her guardian after all. After that little interaction between them at her apartment, she had a little emotional attachment to her mortal. They're friends, right?

The loud sigh of the blonde made Santana shudder. Human emotions irks her. If this is how she's going to be if she's sad, Santana rather the blonde be the jumpy perky woman that rambles about astronomy.

"No plans tonight?" Santana asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Guess not." Brittany sighed, again.

"Want to watch a movie?" The Latina suggested. The idea seemed to perk Brittany up as her eyes brightened a little and the corners of her lips curled slightly.

"Can we watch it at your apartment? I don't like theaters. They don't allow us to bring our own food in."

"Okay."

"Yay!" Brittany squealed, stood up and threw her arms around the Latina. She knew Santana was trying to cheer her up and she's thankful that she befriended Santana after that little incident.

After an hour or so of studying, the duo packed up. After saying their goodbyes to the barista who usually kept his hair gelled, the duo headed to a nearby mall and rented a movie to spend the night. As this was about cheering Brittany up for being turned down by her obviously busy-and-have-no-time-for-his-girlfriend boyfriend, Santana allowed Brittany to choose the movie of the night.

Out of the thousands to choose from, Brittany chose 'Marley and Me' and 'The Notebook', a movie adaptation of a novel written by Nicholas Spark.

Somehow, the few days have gone by without any attacks from _The Vils_ or other random people that misused their Guardian for greed. The duo managed to return to the apartment without any random attackers.

Santana went into the kitchen to prepare some popcorn while Brittany sets the movie up.

The two settled comfortably on the couch with the bowl of popcorn between them and propped their legs on the coffee table.

A quarter through the movie, the bowl of popcorn emptied. Santana took the bowl and placed it in the sink before returning to her position on the couch. When Santana left with the bowl, Brittany changed her position. She pulled her knees close to her chest as she watched the movie without tearing her eyes off the screen.

Lightning flashes illuminated the dark living room, prompting a clap of thunder. The temperature dropped as the tiny droplets of rain fell from the bellowing sky. Heavy wind gushed into the apartment.

Santana left her seat to close the window as the fluttering curtains were distracting her. She went into her room and grabbed a blanket for Brittany. Santana's sudden movement of spreading the blanket and setting it down on Brittany startled her. The blonde smiled and whispered a thank you before returning her attention to the movie.

The golden retriever was seen eating items that are normally inedible. It's a miracle the dog haven't died from chomping down a telephone. However, eating all that rubbish made its stomach flipped, leading to the hound getting ill.

Brittany shifted and snuggled close beside Santana as the movie continues. The blanket provided little help as her chilly shoulders brushed Santana's. Santana was tempted to use her flames to warm the blonde but that would have exposed her true identity. Physical contact was something Santana was uncomfortable with. Being exposed or getting dragged out of her comfort zone, Santana chose the latter. She stiffened a little but made no attempt to move away from Brittany. Returning her attention to the screen, the duo continue watching the movie.

The head of blonde hair soon fell on Santana's shoulders. Santana swallowed at the closeness. Brittany seemed to be oblivious to Santana's discomfort. The blonde had always been a touchy feely person who wasn't afraid to randomly grab her friend's hand and intertwine it or step forward to hug her friend. That was something Santana learnt when she was walking towards her lecture hall when Brittany engulfed her in a hug from the back, causing her entire body to freeze from shock.

A sniff was heard when the movie was at the part where it was said that dogs run away from home as they're near death because they wanted to die away from home.

A warm sensation fell on the Latina's shoulder. It didn't take much to realize that Brittany was crying. The tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the Latina's shoulders. Santana's inner conscious sighed. This was why she never bothered much with humans. The emotions they possessed were a weakness. Brittany always had a soft spot for animals.

When the movie ended, Brittany sat up and wiped her face with her hands. "Sorry." She sniffed.

"It's alright." Santana smiled assuringly. She reached forward and grabbed a couple of tissue and dabbed at the blonde's face. Brittany took the tissue from Santana thankfully and wiped her tears.

Sure, the movie was touching. But being an angel, or rather, a descendant of _Satan_, emotions were foreign to her. Instead of feeling emotional, an idea popped into Santana's mind. Since she can't be there to protect Brittany when she's in her own apartment, something else will.

"Why is football so important to him?" Brittany asked, no one in particular. The question snapped Santana out of her thoughts and turn to Brittany. The blonde was seated facing her across the couch. Her blood shot eyes made her blue eyes look even duller than before, a shade of grey now.

The rolling credits at the background provided a little lighting to the dimmed room. Santana crossed her feet and sat positioned to face Brittany. "Because he's a guy?"

"They made the ball of football out of animal skin. And it isn't even a ball. It's oval. Balls are round." Brittany spoke up.

"Most guys like sports. It's kind of like their interest or second life instead of just studying." Santana stumbled with her word. This was the first time she encountered someone consulting her about relationships. Sure, she had been in a few relationships before. But she was always the one to end it off.

"Even more important than me?" Her voice was soft and barely audible but Santana's heightened guardian senses caught it.

She shuffled forward and took Brittany's hands that were hugging her knees close to her chest. She gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, don't think that you're unimportant. Maybe he was too caught up to realize how awesome you are, to be so patient to wait for him. You're understanding. And that is probably something that other guys would've begged for. He is the fool. He probably doesn't realize how awesome you are." Great. So much for the emotional speech.

Brittany look up at Santana as if she had said something that saved her life. Instead of saying something, Brittany closed the distance between them and hugged the Latina. "Thank you, Santana."

The rigid Latina reluctantly moved her hand and started stroking the blonde's back. She had watched several movies and learnt about human interaction.

The two of them stayed in that awkward hug for a few minute. Santana felt Brittany's breathing began to even out and her heartbeat slowing down. Brittany pulled away and smiled at Santana. "I know you watched the movie with me to cheer me up after hearing the conversation between me and Joey. Thank you. I'm really glad you're my friend, Santana."

"Anytime." She almost included "_for my mortal"_.

Brittany stood up to change the movie. She returned to the couch and snuggled against the Latina as if it was something she always do with Santana.

As the minutes passed, Santana grew used to the blonde snuggled beside her. Discreetly, she emitted a little more heat to try and warm the blonde.

"You're warm." Brittany said, eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Because ethnic people are used to the cold." She lied.

Brittany seemed to believe and merely hummed in reply.

When the movie ended, Brittany made no attempt to move from her snuggled position as her head still rests on the Latina's shoulders. Santana turned to see the blonde's eyes closed. "You really are troublesome."

She carefully lifted Brittany's head off her shoulders. Carefully, she lifted Brittany off the couch and into one of the guest rooms. Apparently the crying worn her out. She sets Brittany down and pulled the comforter over her slender figure. Her fingers seemed to have a mind of it's own as it reached over and tucked the blonde's fringe behind her ear. Her gaze lingered at the sleeping form of her mortal.

Seemed like Santana started adapting to being around humans and emotions seemed to be packaged along. She sighed and left the room. The door let out a soft click as the it closes. She steps into the screen illuminated room and switched off the appliances before heading back to her room.

"Humans.." Santana muttered. "No, mortals."

Her thoughts flooded into mind. _No. Maybe, Brittany._

"Wake up, Brittany." Santana shook Brittany. The blonde whined and rolled on her back and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Brittany.. We're going to be late for school." Santana pulled the blanket away. She looked at the wall clock and sighed. Having no choice, she slid her arms under the blonde's back and knees. She lifted the blonde with ease, successfully scaring her awake.

Brittany squealed when she got lifted up. An eye popped open and looked at the Latina. When she realized that she's being lifted by Santana, her eyes widened in shock. Her shock caused her to move away from the Latina. Santana dropped the blonde, although she's capable of having a death grip.

"Oof." Brittany quickly climbed out of bed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. There's a spare toothbrush if you wanna wash up before going back to your apartment for a change." Santana said, as if Brittany being here was something she expected. She did, actually.

Brittany's face heat up in embarrassment. She thanked the Latina and rushed into the bathroom and hurriedly closed the door behind her. Did Santana just lifted her out of bed as a way to wake her up? What was she trying to do? Brittany shook her head to clear the ridiculous thoughts that her mind was conceiving.

As the bristle brushes along her pearly white teeth, her mind wandered to yesterday's events. Her face fell when she thought about Joey. He obviously cared more about football than her. When she released her pent up emotions yesterday after Marley and Me, she remembered Santana comforting her. She smiled. Though she had only knew Santana for a few days, something about Santana made Brittany feel safe. Maybe this is how it feels like to have a best friend.

She stepped out of the washroom and thanked Santana before heading back to her apartment to get a fresh change of clothes.

The duo separated ways when they reached the school compound since they had different modules for the morning.

"Hey."

Santana turned her head to her left to be greeted by Joey. The Latina plastered a smile. "Hi." She hated communicating with humans in any sort of way. Throughout her years in the previous centuries, she attended school without as much as talking to a human. The only people she talked to were the other Guardians, or occasionally, her teachers.

"About yesterday, I meant it." He fell into steps with the Latina.

Santana continued walking through the school compound. "Meant what?"

"That you're pretty." He side stepped and blocked Santana. Being directly in front of Santana, she is forced to look at her. Because he was taller than Santana, she noticed the tattoo near his collarbone, barely visible since it was mostly hidden by his shirt.

"And they say girls are prettier without their spectacles." He raise his hands to the black frame of Santana's spectacles. The spectacles was something that kept Santana from a human and her guardian.

She smiled and grabbed Joey's hand before it reaches her. "I'm literally blind without it, so you wouldn't want to do it."

"Alright then. Are you free for lunch?"

Her eyes narrowed at the jock before her. "Aren't you Brittany's boyfriend?"

"Brittany? Oh. Right. She's a really nice girl."

"Then why are you doing this?"

He shrugged. "Feelings fade. It's normal."

This is why the Latina hated humans. The emotions they have are always flickering. "I don't think that's really nice."

"Come on, I'll break up with her if you say yes."

"No. But if you don't like her anymore, you should be frank with her."

"Fine. If you ever change your mind, give me a call." He slipped a piece of paper into the Latina's book and winked before walking away.

Santana shook her head. Once the jock is out of sight, she took out the piece of paper and crumpled it before throwing it over her shoulders. "So frickin charming."

Brittany settled down on a table in the back row and took out her phone. A new message greeted her as she unlocked the phone screen.

**Meet me for lunch later? ;) - Joey.**

Brittany smiled.

**Sure. - Brittany.**

Her phone vibrated from a new message.

**The cafeteria near the fields. See you, babe. Xx - Joey.**

**Love you. Xx - Brittany.**

She tucked her phone into her pocket and paid attention to the speaker at the front of the class.

When her class ended, Brittany made her way over to the cafeteria with a spring in her step, excited that her boyfriend took the initiative to ask her to lunch.

"Troublesome kid is trouble." Santana sighed as the feeling sets in. She took off running towards the direction of the fields.

The happiness of the blonde was short lived as a group of people started walking into her and forcing her out into the open field. Spotting her boyfriend, Brittany tried to get his attention whilst being shoved by the crowd, hoping that he will go to her rescue. "Joey!"

The jock ignored the cries of Brittany and acted as if he didn't heard her. Ignored, Brittany got shoved into the field.

Because the field was empty, it was a perfect spot. The people that shoved her into the field shape shifted into wolves.

Brittany turned on her heels and ran into the field, trying to run away from the pack. But humans could hardly outrun a wolf, unless they're world class sprinter, maybe they have a chance.

The jaws of the leading wolf clamped and tore at the jeans of Brittany's. The pack gained on her. Another sank its jaws into Brittany's ankle, causing her to lose her balance and fall. Blood started oozing out from the bite.

"Where are you.." Brittany prayed for her Guardian to save her.

The alpha of the pack lunged at Brittany. The blonde shut her eyes tight.

Instead if feeling pain, she heard a whine escape from the wolf. The wolf hung in midair and dissipates into the air. The remaining wolves turned to face their attacker.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled as she ran across the field.

Another pack of wolf overtook her and Santana smiled in recognition. The bronze coat. _I owe you one_.

_No problem. Just come visit me one of these days._

**Telepathy.**

Since their alpha got eliminated by Santana and another pack of wolf was approaching them, the few that were attacking Brittany scampered away with the other pack hot on their trail.

Santana crouched beside Brittany. "Are you hurt?"

Her eyes scanned the blonde and landed on the bloodied ankle. The blood oozing from the wound was soaking her shoes. The rapid loss of blood was causing Brittany to pale. Santana tapped on Brittany's cheek in an attempt to keep her awake. "Don't faint on me again." But her efforts was futile. Brittany's head went slack as she loses conscious.

Santana sighed. But in this situation, it's probably better. She ignited her palm with flame and took the blonde's ankle and started healing the wound. When the wound closed and the skin sealed, she snaked her arms under the the blonde's knee and shoulders. She carried the blonde out of campus and hailed a cab.

The surface rippled as droplets of water dripped. Santana rolled the jeans up and started cleaning away the blood stain.

Brittany jolt upright. Her chest heaved heavily as the memories of her being attacked flooded once she regained conscious. She surveyed her surrounding to find herself in a familiar room. Santana's room. Memories of yesterday were gapped. She only remembered a group of people shape shifting into wolves and her ankle..

Her eyes flitted to her ankle and she noticed the rolled up jeans but her ankle was fine. Remembering that her guardian have the ability to heal wound, she let out a breath. Should her ankles be injured, she won't be able to dance anymore. Dance was her passion.

A soft knock on the door startled her. The door opened a little and Santana's head popped into the room. Noticing that the blonde is awake, Santana stepped into the room. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

_"Brittany!"_ The blonde's memory rang in her ear. She tilts her head to the side. If Santana was there, she would've witnessed the attack but why is she so calm? The necklace hanging on Santana's neck caught her attention. Maybe Santana had a guardian as well.

But little did she know, the necklace on Santana was an emblem of _The Vaticans._

Brittany smiled. "Thank you, once again, for taking care of me."

"It's nothing. Are you hungry? I made pancakes?"

The mention of food made Brittany perk up. "I'll be there in a minute."

Santana nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

When Brittany washed up and entered the kitchen, Santana was sitting on the island with books splayed out before her. She slid into one of the bar stools and dived into the breakfast prepared. _Bacon pancakes._

"So.." Santana eyes left the books and peered over at Brittany without lifting her head. She raised an eyebrow in query. "How did you find me in the fields?"

The question gained Santana's attention. Shit. She didn't thought about that. To gain some time for her to think about a realistic answer, she tucked her hair behind her ear and closed her book before looking up, taking her time. Blue eyes locked with brown orbs.

"Some times when I get stressed, I head to the fields to relax." Brittany's mouth forms an 'o' and she nodded.

Santana smiled, glad that her lies weren't exposed. But it wasn't totally a lie. At times when Santana got stressed, she would step into an open. After making sure the space she's in was empty, she would vent her frustrations by releasing the flames that were threatening to burst out.

The duo did self study after breakfast, as if it was a usual routine. Santana already got accustomed to Brittany's presence and the blonde got comfortable in Santana's apartment.

Santana would some times look up and catch Brittany looking at her. But Brittany would merely just smile and return to the notes on the island. This just confuses the Latina more. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion but returned to her notes.

Late afternoon, Brittany packed up and left Santana's apartment. She didn't want to bother any more than she already had since she had already caused enough inconvenience for the Latina.

Once Brittany stepped out of the building, Santana made a loud piercing whistle, inaudible to human ears.

Brittany was about to enter her apartment building when a whine caught her attention. She located the source of cry and found a beagle crouched beneath a bench. The pleading eyes made the blonde's heart melt. "You poor little thing. Where's your owner?"

She cradled the puppy in her arms and made her way to her apartment. She left the beagle down on the floor and filled a bowl with water. The puppy lapped at the water in delight. Brittany squatted there and watched the puppy in adoration. Thinking that it might need some food, she ruffled the beagle's coat. "I'll be back. Don't mess up my apartment, alright?"

She grabbed her coat and left the apartment. Once Brittany exited the apartment, the beagle jumped on a table that was located at the window.

Across the street, Santana smiled when she caught sight of the puppy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**To Mina, there. , MPEmax, Lane, r e l, VerdeGooch, azwildcats - Thank you for reading :)**

**To glonner22 - Thanks for pointing out my faults. I read the previous chapters and found it a little confusing as well. To be honest, my grammar isn't really strong and I don't have a beta so any mistakes made are mine. I'll try to watch out for mistakes in the future chapters, and hopefully this one doesn't disappoints you.**

**To Glee4ever123 - Everyone have a part to play :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. This fiction happened in an AU, where it exist only in your imagination.**

* * *

"The wolf that lunged at you was his guardian." Santana spoke without turning her head to the approaching figure. As usual, she sat on the edge of the building to star gaze. The little sparkles in the tranquil sky was a source of comfort for Santana.

Brittany took a seat beside Santana and looked up into the sky. "It's nice here, isn't it?"

Because Santana wanted to separate her human and guardian life, her image was different depending on what her role was. For now, she's the unnamed guardian of Brittany S. Pierce, with her high sleek pony. When she's her friend, as Santana Lopez, her hair hung loosely with curls and a pair of glasses that rested lazily on the bridge of her nose.

Santana hummed in reply, her eyes fixated on the sparkling dots.

"That's the Ursa Major, also known as the Great Bear." Santana finally shifted her gaze from the sky to Brittany. Her eyes were twinkling with excitement, as if she was sharing a discovery of hers. The previously dulled pair of blue eyes that was caused by a pawn of _The Vils_, was replaced by a pair of blue that were almost as bright as the stars. Brittany's attention was on the constellation in the sky. Her guardian was looking at her with amusement. "Can you see that? It looks like an ironing board that grew legs. " She held out her pointing finger and traced the constellation, making Santana return her attention to the sky above. Following Brittany's finger, the shape of the Ursa Major became visible to her. Santana chuckled at Brittany's description of the constellation. "And that's Cassiopeia. It's shaped like a W" Brittany prolonged the syllabus as she traced her finger on Cassiopeia.

The duo spent a while tracing constellations in the sky. Brittany would throw in a story or two about certain constellations and Santana listened attentively to every word of the blonde. You can't really blame Santana, since she enjoyed star-gazing. A little more knowledge wouldn't hurt. The stories Brittany told piqued Santana's interest even more. She would occasionally ask a few questions and Brittany would give a witty response.

"So.. how did you know that the wolf was his guardian?" Brittany's gaze lowered and the sparkle in her eyes dimmed as she changed the topic.

Santana observed the change in Brittany. Even though she still had a smile on her face, it never quite reached her eyes, unlike previously when she was talking about the constellations. "He had a necklace of a pair of fangs." She contemplated whether to include the information of her boyfriend being in _The Vils_.

"Were they from the same group as the ones that attacked me previously?" Their eyes locked gaze. The forlorn look on Brittany made Santana break the eye contact. She nodded.

"I see." Her voice sounded defeated. It made Santana wonder if this was her fault, since all the troubles only started piling on Brittany after she became her guardian. And most of all, it made Santana want to protect Brittany even more.

No matter how hard you try to push away certain emotions or feelings, you will never succeed. Through time, bonds will be formed, whether good or bad. You can try to deny, you can try to run. But you can never hide from it. The more you try to deny it, the stronger it became. Santana tried to deny her mortal. She never wanted anything more than a guardian-mortal relationship with Brittany but she's failing. Spending time with Brittany, whether in her unnamed form or as Santana, the walls she built to keep herself out of reach from humans was crumbling bit by bit.

A gust of wind made Brittany shiver. Wearing just a tank top, the cold night air pricked on her skin. Santana took off her leather jacket and draped it around her mortal's shoulders. Should Kurt or Artie be here, they'd be shocked at Santana's action. Santana chuckled to herself at her thought.

"You should smile more." Brittany said. Santana looked at Brittany but remained silent. "You have a really pretty smile."

"Do you want to go get a drink?" Santana changed to topic. The sudden compliment given by her mortal shook her a little. She wasn't used to compliment. Heck, she was more accustomed to insults than praises.

Brittany smiled at the offer. "Nah, I think I have something I need to do." She's going to have a talk with Joey. To end it, once and for all. She tugged the jacket closer and left the rooftop.

"Hey babe." He slurred.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course we can." His flirtatious voice made Brittany shudder. "Or we could do other stuffs.

"I just want to talk."

"Yeah? About what?"

"Your guardian." The mention of his guardian changed his hazy gaze into a dark glare. He straightened up and took a step forward.

"My guardian was killed because of you. My wolf." His emotions were switching in seconds. He grabbed Brittany by the shoulders. "MY WOLF!"

The tight hold he had on Brittany's shoulders made her cried out in pain. "Joey! Let go!" She tried to pry his hands off her shoulders but he kept a death grip.

His nostrils flared and his eyes widened in fury. He slammed Brittany against the wall of his apartment. Before the door of the apartment swung shut, Santana entered and pried off his hands as she easily overpowers a mortal. Her index and middle fingers curled and she sunk it into the delicate skin of Joey's neck. Blood trickled down his pale neck as he stared down at the guardian before him. Paralyzed by fear, he took in ragged breath and kept his eyes on Santana, not daring to move.

"Let go, you're going to kill him." Brittany tried to pull Santana away from her boyfriend, _ex boyfriend._

Joey stood rooted to the ground as Santana backed away from him. Her eyes glowed with fury, daring Joey to hurt Brittany again. The filthy blood of the pawn evaporated with a sizzle on her finger as Brittany dragged her out of the apartment.

The duo walked in silence until Brittany spoke up. "I'm going home."

Santana understood her want to be alone. She nodded and separated ways with Brittany. Instead of heading home, Santana went to convenience store instead. In contrary to popular believes, angels actually lived a normal human life. They require the three main needs of a human - air, water and food. The automated welcome message rang when Santana stepped foot into the store.

After a warm bath, Santana relaxed on her couch and flipped through the channels on her television for a suitable show. She grunted when she heard her doorbell rang. Her eyes widened when she saw the disheveled state of her mortal.

Her eyes were swollen from crying and her hair was a mess. "Can I come in?" Her voice hoarse from crying.

Santana nodded and stepped away from the door to let Brittany in. Brittany knew that she was bothering Santana from the amount of time she spent in her apartment. But Santana was a source of comfort for her. She couldn't go crying to Mike and expect him to understand. Though she have other friends, she doesn't feel comfortable to break down in front of them. The few days spent with Santana made her trust Santana, and it was only yesterday that she broke down because of Joey, and here she was again.

She took a seat on the couch and pulled her knee closed to her chest. Santana sat awkwardly on the couch, not knowing what to do. "Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Brittany nodded. Thinking that sappy romantic movies aren't really suitable right now, Santana chose 'The Perks Of Being A Wallflower'.

"Am I not pretty enough?" Brittany said when Santana returned to her seat on the couch.

Santana's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting this. Comforting others wasn't her speciality. She normally ends up making them feel worse. "Uh.." It was almost a repeat of yesterday.

The reply made Brittany turned to face Santana. Her eyes were pleading Santana. The Latina swallowed. "Am I really that unattractive?"

Shit. Santana chided herself for giving a bad response. "No. You're more than pretty. You're beautiful. Don't bash yourself up over a jerk like him. He isn't worth it." To hell with emotions, Santana thought. She was seething with rage. That jock deserved to be killed. Why did Brittany pulled her away just now? "You're worth much more than you're taking credits for. You deserve better."

Those words made something in Brittany snap. Brittany closed the gap between them and crashed her lips against Santana's. The Latina's eyes broadened from shock. She had to garner all her self-control to prevent herself from bursting into flames. When Brittany pulled away and saw the expression on Santana, she immediately regretted her actions. "I'm sorry." She stood up and head towards the door. Not only did she cause inconvenience for the Latina, she crossed the line by kissing her.

Santana took a deep breath and grabbed Brittany's wrist. She knew Brittany was just trying to get over Joey. The kiss meant nothing. The blonde found comfort in her, which she think is normal, since she's her guardian. Her mortal need her now and she couldn't just leave her be. "Where are you going?" It came out harsher than usual. She stood up and grabbed Brittany by the shoulders and pushed her down on the couch. "Sit."

Tears streamed down Brittany's face as she sat down. Her cheeks burned up at her previous actions. Santana returned with two tubs of ice cream. She passed a tub and a spoon to Brittany. When her hand was free of the items, she ran the pad of her thumb across Brittany's teary cheeks. Dimmed blue met warm brown orbs. Santana smiled and ruffled her mortal's fringe in an attempt to cheer her up by disturbing her. The little curve on Brittany's lips was enough for Santana. The Guardian returned her attention to the movie still playing on the screen and dug into the tub of ice cream.

By the time the movie ended, it was a little past midnight. Santana offered the guest room for Brittany to stay for the night. Since she had spent a few nights over before, it wasn't anything out of the extraordinary. Brittany thanked Santana and retreated into the guest room.

Cool water ran down her hands. The necklace hung loosely around her neck as she bent over to wash her face. The metal clinked on the surface of the sink. Santana took the emblem and stood there in silence. She should probably pay a visit soon.

A few minutes after Santana snuggled into bed, a knock was heard. Slowly, the door opened Brittany stood at the doorway. "Hey, are you asleep?"

"Yes. You're talking to her soul." Santana joked.

"Oh, okay.."

Santana furrowed her brows at the reply. She was just trying to joke with Brittany to lighten the mood. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing.." Brittany's fingers fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"Lies." Santana stood up and went up to Brittany and pulled her to sit on her bed. "Is something wrong?"

Brittany hesitated for a while before speaking. "Can I.. cuddle with you?"

"That's it?"

Her mortal's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I thought there were goblins in your room or something."

"And if there was?"

"Chase them out? I didn't invite them." Santana's tone was serious and Brittany couldn't help the smile tugging on the corners of her lips. "You know, you look really pretty when you smile. So, smile more." Santana tousled Brittany's hair playfully when she ducked her head bashfully.

Santana lied down on her bed and pulled the comforter over before lifting it, gesturing Brittany to lie down as well. Brittany couldn't express how thankful she was. Santana was being a really good friend and although she did freaked when Brittany kissed her, she didn't make a fuss about it. The mortal snuggled into Santana and buried her face into the crook of her neck. Santana smelled like comfort to her, a friend she could rely on. Santana wrapped her arms protectively around the blonde as she relaxed into her touch. The scent of Santana slowly lulled her into sleep.

The morning rays pooled into the room, signaling the dawn of a new day. The vanilla scent entered her system, making her open her eyes. When the sleeping form of Brittany greeted her, Santana retracted her hands that were holding Brittany and backed away in shock until she fell over the edge. Her suddenly movement and the loud thud when she crashed onto the wooden floor woke the sleeping mortal up.

"Culo." Santana cursed as she rubbed her back with one hand while the other supported her on the elbow.

"Are you okay?" Brittany leaned over the bed to check on the Latina. The closeness of their face sent Santana into another frenzy. Her sudden movement caused her to crash her head onto Brittany's. She doubled over in pain and clutched onto the spot where their heads met. Brittany retreated on the bed and held her palm over the pained spot.

A normal morning turned into a series of self-inflicted pain. Brittany being touchy feely isn't helping Santana with her discomfort of physical contact, and the kiss last night didn't make her feel any better. "Shit, I'm sorry." she hissed. "I kind of forgot you were here."

Brittany started laughing as she sat on the bed with her legs tucked. The expression on Santana's face was priceless. She was already feeling better in the companion of her friend. Seeing the smile and the laughter of Brittany kind of made the pain Santana was feeling worth it. She laughed along with Brittany and the duo sat there laughing at each other for a while.

"What are you laughing at?" Brittany asked as her laughter died down. Santana was being all kind of adorable right now. Her laughter sounded so raw in her ears. She haven't heard Santana laughed before. And now that she heard it, she kind of wanted to make Santana laugh all the time so that she would laugh more.

"No idea. Your laughter is sort of contagious." Santana admitted as she grinned at the blonde who looked perkier. "And I'm really glad you're laughing and smiling."

Their eyes met and gaze locked. The brown orbs of Santana was melting with warmth. Brittany felt comfort just by looking into the caramel eyes of the Latina. It seemed to be drawing her in, spilling with comfort and assurance. They held their gaze for a little too long. Santana cleared her throat and broke the eye contact between them. "I'll.. uh.. wash up and go prepare breakfast." She scrambled to her feet and hurried out of the room.

"Okay." Brittany breathed out.

The door to the bathroom slid close behind Santana. She used the sink as support as she looked into the mirror. What just happened? She took several calming breaths as she cleared her thoughts.

"Chocolate chip, blueberry or bacon?" Santana asked without looking up from her pancake batter.

"All."

The answer Brittany gave made Santana look up. Her face scrunched in confusion. "All?"

"Yes, all." Brittany went up to Santana and looked at the counter spread with ingredients. A playful glint skated across her clear eyes. She dipped her finger into the bag of flour and swiped it across Santana's cheek.

Santana turned her head slowly to meet the cheeky grin of Brittany. "You did not just do that."

"I did." Brittany swiped her finger across Santana's nose.

The two flour lines on Santana's face contrasted from her tanned skin. Abandoning the task of preparing batter on hand, she grabbed a fistful of flour and threw it in Brittany's face. The blonde shut her eyes tight as the flour hit her face.

From there, it turned into a full-fledged flour war between the pair. They chased each other around the kitchen counter and island. Their clothes and hair tinged white with flour. Giggles echoed the house. Brittany grabbed Santana by the waist as she caught her, causing her to squeal. Her palm ran across Santana's face. Their faces merely inches apart. The breath they exhaled hitting on each other's skin.

Santana's cheeks began heating up, unsure if it was the chasing or because of Brittany's piercing gaze. Her halcyon blue eyes staring right into her. Again, Santana snapped out of her trance and wiggled out of Brittany's grasp. She wiped the flour on her hand on a towel hanging by the bar. "So.. Chocolate chip, bacon or blueberry?"

Brittany settled for bacon. She helped to clean up the kitchen while Santana prepared breakfast. Her stomach growled in anticipation as she sat at the kitchen island, waiting for Santana to finish cooking the last piece. Santana set a plate of pancakes before her and slid into the chair beside her and the duo tucked into the breakfast that was delayed by their little powdery game.

The blonde hums in appreciation as the taste of the pancake permeated in her mouth. They ate in silence, mind wandering to the times they held each other's gaze. Santana's heightened senses felt Brittany heating up beside her. But when she looked at Brittany, she was acting normal. She ignored the feeling bubbling in the pits of her stomach. "Do you have anything on later in the evening?"

"No."

"Great." Santana smiled. "I'll pick you up at 5:30pm. Dress casual."

* * *

"Madrina!" A little girl with curly locks of blonde hair ran towards the direction of Santana.

Santana bent down and scooped the girl into her arms. "My ahijada! How are you, my baby girl?" The only person that could bring out Santana's soft personality was Beth, with a pair of hazel eyes and blonde hair that reminded Santana of her parents.

"Hey." Quinn approached and gave a little wave.

"I missed you." Santana set Beth down and threw her arms around Quinn. The necklace that hung loosely on Quinn's neck caught Brittany's attention. It was the same necklace Santana had. Maybe Quinn was her guardian.

"Brittany, meet Quinn. Quinn, meet Brittany."

Quinn's eyes darted to the safety-pin that rests between Brittany's collarbone. _Santana, huh. _She thought to herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." Brittany smiled.

The carnival was in full swing. Children ran around, teenagers travelled in groups. Smell of sweet confectionaries wafted through the air. Laughter echoed the place as excited squeals were heard. Santana took Beth's petite hands and walked to a candy store. She bought a stick of cotton candy for Beth who was jumping on the spot as the man twirled the stick around in the machine. "Thank you!" She yelled when Santana lowered the candy to her.

"Beth." Quinn's voice was firm.

"Thank you." Beth's voice softened. The way she was brought up by Quinn never ceased to amaze Santana. Quinn was firm but she knew when to let loose. She returned to her mother's side and held her hand.

"Well then, we shall not take up any more of your time." Quinn sent a knowing smile towards Santana.

"Bye-bye madrina, bye-bye pretty sister."

Brittany pulled Santana towards the bumper cars. She bit her lower lips in excitement as she looked at the riders trying to knock against each other or to avoid being knocked. The duo each stepped into a car and started driving around the enclosed area. While they were separated, they bumped into other teenagers who were wandering around in the electrical powered mini mobile. Spotting Santana, Brittany went straight towards her direction and crashed into her.

After they tumbled out of their mini cars, the duo headed for the orbiter. Brittany reached for Santana's hand when the safety catch was lowered into place. When the ride started getting higher and faster, the seats turning a 90 degrees, Brittany's grip tightened. Santana squeezed back in assurance. A slight creak was heard and Santana perked up.

Carnival rides aren't always safe but they had conducted checks to ensure the safety of the equipments. The moving ride wasn't helping as she tried to locate the source of creaking. Her assumption returned negative when the ride ended and the two set their foot on stable ground. Thinking that it was just paranoia, she pushed the thoughts aside.

They went around spending the evening on different rides, even silly ones like the carousel. The smile on Brittany's face was contagious as it spreaded across Santana's face.

The carnival started to lit up in various coloured lighting as the sun began to sat, casting an orange glow over the motionless fluffy clouds.

Brittany was springy on her toes as they stood in queue for the haunted house express. Blood curdling screams could be heard from outside the queue. "I'm so excited." The blonde whispered.

Not sharing the same enthusiasm as Brittany, Santana merely nodded. She had a fair share of experience on creepy abilities of other angels. Spirits, shape shifters. Heck, even dullahans. The way they removed their head as if it was something they did regularly like changing into pajamas made Santana felt queasy.

"Welcome to the asylum." The greeter boomed as they stepped into the house. "Nobody gets out alive." He let out an evil chuckle as he pushed the duo in. Brittany linked her arm with Santana's as they made their way into the haunted house. Faint glow of red guided them through the corridors of the unearthly asylum. Patients draped in yellowed shirts trudged across corridors, oblivious to their presence. Moans of agony and lunacy echoed through the dimly lit corridors. A man was seated on the floor in a corner. His hands trembled as he stuck a needle into his arm, a make belief drug addict.

Traveling to the next room, they were greeted by a lady who was preparing food for the patients. Fake blood dripped from the table as she swung her knife down the chopping board. The foul stench made their stomach churn as they hurried along to the next room. Along the corridor, a fake dissected body dropped from the ceiling caused Brittany to scream and clung onto Santana.

The doctor's room was dimmed. Seated on the chair behind the table, the doctor mumbled to himself as he looked at his documents. When he noticed the duo enter the room, he got up from his seat and went towards them. He pulled out a needle and held it high. Santana's instincts kicked in. She pushed Brittany away when the doctor swung his hand down, the needle missing them. Two _patients_ entered the room and grabbed Brittany. "SANTANA!"

The doctor charged at the distracted Latina. His needle missed merely an inch away from Santana as she dodged and grabbed his arm, twisting the needle towards his own body. With a push, the needle was injected into his own flesh. His eyes widened as the liquid seeped into his body. He collapsed onto the floor as the liquid entered his bloodstream.

"SANTA-" her cries were muffled as the two dragged her further away from her guardian.

Following her source of cry, Santana ran out of the haunted house. Behind the haunted house was the woods. Smart planning by whoever planned the attack. Because of Brittany's struggle, their movements were slowed. Santana caught up and grabbed one of them and tossed him back, towards the direction of the haunted house. The other tried to hurl Brittany onto his shoulders but Santana grabbed him and slammed him against the nearest tree. "Who-"

Her interrogating was cut short when footsteps were heard. A group of people were heading their ways. She looked at the man before her and smacked him unconscious with her elbow. Santana grabbed Brittany's hands and began running through the woods. Leaves rustled as they ran. The guardian took occasional glances back to check on their attackers. They were still hot on their heels.

An evil aura made the hair on the back of the Latina stand. A fallen angel.


	7. Chapter 7

Her senses tingled as the aura got stronger. Wind pricked against her skin as she continued running away with her hand tangled with Brittany's. The temperature dipped as they got closer to the horrendous aura.

A woman cladded in leather stepped before them, blocking their path. The duo stopped and took a few steps back. Brittany glanced back at the approaching mob and gave Santana's hand a tight squeeze to warn her. A smirk appeared on the face of the fallen angel who stood before them.

A fallen angel was once a normal, mortal-protecting guardian. They had a pact, a bond. But their true nature revealed when they mercilessly drenched their hands in the blood of their own mortal. It was said that one would become more powerful should they kill their mortal. The stronger the bond between the guardian and mortal, the more powerful they would become. Even after they became a fallen, they still sought out naive mortals who wanted their powers for greed. All of those greedy fools ended with their hearts ripped.

"Hello, mentor." She looked at Santana, whose facial expression hardened. Brittany missed the exchanged between the two of them as her focus was on the danger behind them.

The mob slowed their pace into a walk before stopping when they neared the duo. Brittany and Santana turned their backs so that they can see both the fallen angel and the mob. Santana stepped forth and held her arm out to shield Brittany.

"What are you doing? You can't win-" Brittany grabbed the outstretched arm before her. She didn't want her friend to get injured because of her.

Her other hand removed her spectacles and Brittany's eyes widened in shock as the identity of her Guardian was revealed before her. "You.." The pupils of Santana started dilating until it completely covered the whites in her eyes.

A wolf lunged at them, Santana guessed it was one of the few that attacked Brittany previously. Her hand ignited into flame as she rushed towards the wolf. The moment her flaming hand grazed against the wolf, the fire latched itself onto the soft fur and engulfed the animal.

A shrill yelp escaped the wolf as the flame consumed it. Provocations made, the remaining members charged at Santana. She ran towards the crowd and started igniting one by one, on fire. While Santana was distracted by the attacking mob, Kitty took advantage of the situation and went up to Brittany. Her arm went across Brittany's neck and her hand clutched her head. "Scream and I'll break your neck."

Brittany muffled her cries as she bit down on her lower lips. She watched silently as the number of attackers died down until one is left.

"I must salute you, mentor. Once again, you had exceeded my expectations." Her voice made Santana snapped her attention to her.

Santana's eyes widened in horror as she saw that Brittany was being held hostage. She took a step forward but was stopped by the fallen angel. "Uh uh. I wouldn't do that if I was you." Brittany shrieked when her head was tilted at a dangerous angle.

"Kitty.." Santana warned.

"She's your mortal?" Kitty turned and looked at Brittany. "She's pretty. Pretty dumb."

Santana knew where Kitty was going with this game. Manipulation was her best. She used words to turn people against one another. "Tell me, tweedle dumb, what makes you think that the angel before you, would be willing to stick with an ordinary human like you? She have the powers that most angels are envy of. You are nothing. You have no fame, no wealth, no power. What use are you to her?"

Santana gritted her teeth as Kitty continued her little 'pep talk'. "I'll tell you why. When a guardian kills their mortal, the bond will become a source of power. The stronger the bond, the more powerful they will become. Of course, there's a price. They will become a fallen angel, incapable of returning to the sky above. I am a fallen angel. And she's my mentor. What do you think?"

"Ex-mentor." Santana corrected. But her words fell on death ears. Brittany wasn't listening anymore.

Kitty's words struck Brittany. It's true that she had been a burden for her guardian. Her powerless state made her vulnerable against attacks, forcing Santana to save her times and again. Why would Santana do that? She wasn't rich, she don't have power of a mafia family. She's just a girl, a student at the Law school of NYU, a dancer that changed Santana's carefree lifestyle into a restricted one where she had to save her mortal's ass countless times. It was her fault that Santana was fighting. Did Santana hate her? Maybe she did. Brittany was nothing but a burden to her. Why did Santana keep her identity a secret from her? Was it to strengthen their bond without her knowing?

The adverse facial expression of Brittany made Santana's stomach clenched.

When Kitty sensed the conflicted emotions and thoughts of the hostage, she took advantage of the situation and entered Brittany's body. Brittany's body shivered as it got overtaken by Kitty. Brittany's eyes turned a murky grey. Her lips curled upwards in an evil smirk. Santana stood rooted to the ground, cursing herself for letting Brittany get taken by Kitty. With Brittany's physical state in control, Kitty made her way towards Santana. "You can't kill me, unless you kill your little blondie."

She couldn't hurt Brittany even if it wasn't her right now. Her eyes closed, waiting for everything to end as Kitty slowly made her way forward. Instead of feeling death, she felt warm lips against hers. Words had gotten out that Santana was really close with Brittany and Kitty used this to her advantage. Santana's eyes shot open and met murky grey. For a minute, everything seemed to blur until a cold, sleek dagger was plunged into Santana. The lodged dagger burst into flames as Santana's body mechanism began to heal itself with her flame. Brittany's hand which held the dagger retracted almost immediately but not quick enough to escape the rapidly spreading flames of Satan.

"You..!" Kitty cried as Brittany's physical form was coated with blue, soft flames. Black vapours escaped Brittany as Kitty was cleansed from her body.

Santana pulled out the dagger which stuck to her healed body and threw it to the ground. Brittany's eyes rolled back and her body went limp from being possessed by the fallen angel. Flames of the Latina doused as she rushed up and caught Brittany before her body hit the ground. Santana sighed as she lifted Brittany's body. "Can you stop fainting on me? Troublesome kid."

* * *

As she awaken, her eyelids opened lazily. The familiar sight of Santana's guest room greeted her groggy mind. Her body felt weak and she fought to stay awake. Being possessed by a guardian drained her energy. Words said by Kitty flooded into mind. Her thought spiraled into a whirlpool of uncertainty and doubt. Kitty mentioned Santana being one of the most powerful guardian, and how killing their own mortal made them even stronger. Is Santana trying to get close to her so that she'll benefit from it all? And the question that nagged on her mind was why did she kept her identity from her? She pretended to be her friend, in the same lecture. Her eyes fixed on the wall as it focused itself while her thoughts ran amok.

In the other room, Santana caught a glimpse of the imprinting on her wrist. It was fading. Tina's words rang. (Or, she denies your presence should she get caught in a sticky situation.) So.. Brittany is denying her right now. Did she really think that Santana was going to kill her? The absurdity of that question was making Santana frustrated. Why would she resort to such lowdown methods? She wasn't even interested in the politics of the world of the angels, let alone being all mighty and powerful. With great power comes great responsibility. A responsibility like a mortal was enough for Santana.

Brittany stumbled out of bed and pushed herself along the wall to exit the room. Hearing her heavy footsteps dragging across the hallway, Santana snapped out of her thoughts and busied herself with finding an item she was previously looking for. She pretended not to have heard Brittany as she passed the room and headed for the door. The guardian let out a sigh when the door of the apartment closed. Despite being in the weakened state she's in, Brittany decided to return to her apartment. Santana watched as Brittany trudged along the pavement to the building next to hers.

The imprinting was faint, but still visible. If Brittany had denied her, shouldn't the imprinting be gone?

"Tina?"

"Look who's calling." Tina smirked as she answered her cell.

"I got a question."

"No doubt why you're calling."

Santana wasn't in the mood to argue and certainly didn't have a witty comeback rolling out of her tongue. She called for serious business. She sighed. "The other day you said that the bond will only be revoked should the mortal return you the necklace, or if they deny you, right?"

"Oh my god. Did she return you the necklace?" Tina gasped.

"No.. Not really. I think she's kind of denying me right now. The imprinting faded, but didn't disappear."

Then it clicked. Tina knew what Santana was implying. "You're refusing to let go."

Imprinting worked both ways. It was first an one-sided bond but as time passed and Santana spent more time with Brittany, the bond began to strengthen, making it mutual. Santana wanted to protect Brittany and Brittany appreciated Santana being her angel. Now that Brittany knew the down side to a bond, she withdrew herself and pushed Santana away, causing the imprinting to weaken, but not broken. Santana, who grew accustomed to Brittany, refused to let go.

"I- what?"

"You refused to let her go. The bond works both ways, a mutual bond. If she denied you but you refused to let it go, the imprinting and bond will still be there, just weaker. The only thing holding onto the bond is you." Tina's words came out earnest and sincere, without lace of mockery. Santana was known as 'Ice Queen' among them because she was the least attached to humans, or emotions. Her calling Tina to clarify about the bond made Santana realize that she actually felt something for a human. Tina actually felt comforted at the fact that Santana was accepting a human.

"And if I let go?" Her voice sounded weak. She didn't want to let go. It was actually the first time Santana actually attached herself to a human. She warmed up to Brittany. The blonde made her look at things from a different perspective.

"The necklace that was once yours, will break. She won't remember you. No strings attached." Tina replied.

Tina understood the bond. Because the bond worked both ways, both parties will be affected. Should the guardian die before the mortal, the mortal would suffer from emotional trauma as a bond was broken. If it was the mortal who denied the guardian, the guardian would slowly lose his/her sanity. But in the first few days of denial, they would still be normal. If they still held onto the bond after several days, their mental state will start to deteriorate. It's the same as a mortal losing their guardian. Should their guardian die, their emotions would start to go haywire. "Maybe you should let go, Santana."

"Thanks, Tina." Santana didn't even wait for Tina to reply her as she pressed down on the 'end call' button. She glanced out of the window and saw Brittany stumbled back as the beagle jumped on her in happiness. It's tail wagged as Brittany cradled it.

"At least there's him to protect her." Santana sighed as she went back to her room.

* * *

Time slowly seeped away and soon, Santana found herself in the private room behind Puck's bar. Bottles littered the room. "Hi, Quinnie." She slurred when Quinn entered the room.

"How much did you drink?"

"Not much. Wanna join me?"

Quinn let out a huff of frustration and strutted over to Santana. She grabbed Santana's wrist and turned it over so the imprinting can be seen. Quinn's expression hardened on the faded imprinting of 'Brittany' which was barely visible. Santana yelped when Quinn's hold on her wrist tightened. "Let go!"

Santana wriggled out of Quinn's grasp and scowled at her. Her eyes hazed from the alcohol as she met Quinn's narrowed eyes. This was the first time Santana had gotten drunk, and it's because of a mortal. "I don't get it, Q. I thought we were friends."

"She isn't worth your time if she walked out on you like this."

"I wouldn't blame her though. She should be afraid. I've roasted a number of mortals and angels."

"It's self-defense."

"And only with a bare touch, or a bare flick of my finger." She flicked her index finger to make a point, and a small part of the floor caught fire. Quinn was quick to extinguish the fire by repeatedly stepping on the burning spot. "She's probably afraid I'll kill her for the cursed powers."

"Really, San? Really?"

Santana's eyes widened as her guardian senses kicked in. Brittany was in trouble. She stood up abruptly and pushed Quinn out of the way and rushed out of the bar. "Santana!"

Not knowing how, or why, Santana was able to pick up the distress signal of her mortal through the weakened bond. Maybe it was just Santana. The want to protect her was stronger than the denial.

The alcohol in her system wasn't slowing her down. Every step she took made her mind clearer. The fog in her mind was slowly dissipating. Turning the corner, she saw pale blue flames. Lord T. was growling as he crouched defensively before the attackers. His body was covered in flames similar to Santana's. Her mind kicked into autopilot as she ran towards the men and started lighting them up like matchsticks again. The amount of guardians and mortals she had lit up just for her mortal were increasing everyday.

A girl, looking no older than a high school student stood beside Brittany. Her mortal her arm out defensively before the girl. When the last man finally collapsed, Lord T and Santana went up to the duo. Santana held the girl's gaze and for a moment, a spark of recognition ignited between them. She had caramel brown eyes similar to Santana. Her _hermano._

An approaching crowd sent her head snapping towards their direction. She removed the necklace from her neck and clasped it around the girl's neck. Lord T. growled as he stepped forth. His canines extending slightly as his body shifted. The small physical form of his restricted him and shifting into a larger canine helped a little. He couldn't shift into his true form because of complications that happened before.

Santana stepped forth as well, and stood beside Lord T. The crowd before them was unlike the previous. Their number and strength were larger compared to the ones that were taken down easily. Swords were brandished and shape shifters shifted.

The two blue flamed fighters sifted through the crowd with ease, setting the whole alley on pale flames. But the alcohol in her system was blurring her vision. A wolf clamped his jaws down on Santana's arm and another took the opportunity to jab a sword into her abdomen.

The sword was removed when Lord T. set his jaws on the man who stabbed Santana. The injured guardian clutched the bloody spot on her belly and slumped against the wall beside her. Her flames doused as she weakened. Lips paled and breathing ragged.

Lord T. emitted a soft whine as he pawed Santana softly. Brittany's lips parted in shock at the injured Latina before her. She took a step forward but was stopped by a growl. A wolf protectively stepped before Santana and bared his fangs at the blonde. Lord T. immediately returned to Brittany's side defensively. Their arrival was late, but timely.

"Santana!" Quinn crouched beside the bleeding Latina. Kurt and Tina slowed to a stop behind Quinn and frowned at Brittany before returning their attention to Santana. A pack of wolf stepped forth to separate Brittany and the girl from Santana and Quinn. Brittany recognized the pack of wolf. It was the same pack that chased away the pack that attacked her in campus.

"Jake, no." Quinn's voice held authority as she stood up. Kurt and Tina quickly took Quinn's spot as they helped Santana up slowly. She winced at the pain when they lifted her up.

The wolf took a few steps back as Quinn approached. She took a look at the girl beside Brittany and saw the emblem on her. Then, she lowered herself. Her hand extended and started petting Lord T.'s head to calm him down. His defensive pose started to ease into a relaxed one in Quinn's touch. When he finally returned to his normal form, Quinn stood up and shot Brittany one final glance before turning on her heels after Kurt and Tina who were walking away in the other direction with the wounded Latina. Jake and his pack followed after Quinn but one lingered a little longer.

He shifted back into his human form, topless. "Are you two going to be alright?"

Brittany looked at him and nodded. His thick lips spread into a thin smile. "I'm Sam. Sorry about Jake. He's really protective of his friends, especially Santana." With that, he shifted back and took off after his pack.

The duo stood there even after the group had disappeared from their sights for a while now. Brittany's attention flickered to the dog before her. So it was intentional that she found the dog. It was Santana. Everything seemed like a lie now. But she couldn't escape the fact that Santana saved her life, once again, and got herself injured because of her. But wasn't Santana capable of healing herself? Why didn't she?

* * *

"Come on, bitch. Don't faint on me!" Sebastian cursed as he breathed some vital energy into the weak Latina. Her breath was getting erratic and the doctor hasn't arrived. "You're going to return those to me, with interest!"

"Sorry I'm late!" A doctor in her coat entered. Sebastian stepped away as she got to work. She whipped out a scissors and cut away at the dress to make it easier for removal since she couldn't tug it off for the fear of it injuring the Latina even more. Quinn bit her lower lips at the sight of her friend's state. Perspiration trickled down her forehead. Santana's face was contorted in pain.

"How's she?"

"The sword went through but it missed any vital spots. Her flames aren't helping with the healing because of the high concentration of alcohol in her system. But don't worry. Once the alcohol is out, her flames will patch her up almost immediately. I'm currently trying to inject some SC to help with repairing the damaged tissues so that she wouldn't die from over bleeding. It's specially modified for guardians but it might have some side effects. It'll probably take 24 hours for her body to flush the alcohol out of her system considering how much she had." The doctor rambled as she worked on Santana.

"Thanks, Marley." Quinn excused herself from the room and took a seat on the chairs outside the operating room. Tina gave Quinn a gentle squeeze on her shoulders.

She gave a faint smile and returned her gaze to the floor. Who was the girl that was with Brittany? Santana even gave her the emblem. She must have known something would happen. Why is she so stupid?! And yes, she's angry. Angry that Santana risked her life for a mortal that denied her. She wanted to kill Brittany at that moment but Santana would probably be really mad at her. Instead of being worried, she just stood there and watch Santana bleed to death. She stood and watched her saviour bleed to death. Quinn was seething with rage. She clenched her jaws shut in frustration.

* * *

"Make yourself at home." The door closed behind them as Brittany threw her keys onto the table. The girl stood awkwardly in the living room and fiddled with her fingers.

Sensing her awkwardness, Brittany sat down and patted on the seat beside her to invite the girl to sit.

She was walking her beagle, which turned out to be Santana's dog, when she saw a group of men surrounding the girl. Her immediate instinct was to jump before the girl and protect her, forgetting the fact that she's now vulnerable as well. The girl looked vaguely similar to Santana. "What's your name?"

"Evangeline."

"That's a nice name.."

"Who was the lady from before?"

"The blonde? That's Quinn."

"No.. the one that gave me this." She lifted the emblem of _The Vatican_ that rested between her collar bones.

"That was.. Santana." Santana's name sounded heavy on her tongue. She made a mistake of thinking Santana wanted to kill her when Santana risked her own life to save her. And now, she's injured because of her. "You should probably get some rest. We'll talk tomorrow."

* * *

Santana shot upright and winced at the pain that her sudden movement caused. She ignited herself on fire and the wound patched itself up. Without wasting a second, she shuffled off the bed and exited the room. She uttered a 'thanks' to Marley as she passes her.

She knocked on the door of Brittany's apartment and invited herself in the moment the door swung open. "Where's she?"

Evangeline exited from the room and stood at the hallway. The two of them locked gaze.

"Are you okay?" Brittany placed a hand on Santana's arm. She wanted to apologize to Santana for ever doubting her but at this moment, Santana ignored her presence and gently pulled away from Brittany's touch without taking her eyes off the girl. She walked towards the girl and stopped before her.

For one whole day while Santana was unconscious, Brittany conversed with Evangeline about Santana. She don't really know why Evangeline was so interested in Santana. She thought that it was because Santana saved them, so she told her everything she wanted to know.

As if her mind suddenly started working like a rusted machine that had just been oiled, Evangeline snapped out of her trance and ran into her room. She dug through her backpack and returned to the hallway with a letter.

_'To: My one and only hermanita._

_If you're reading this letter, I would probably be in a place where I'm powerless. Please don't come and get me. I know you will. It's better this way. There's no point in me running away from our padres. You know what their deal is. They saw me as a sinner, just because I was with someone that I love. You must be wondering who the girl is. She's my daughter. I told her to locate you if I were to be captured. She can be a handful at times, I apologize beforehand. _

_Who the mother is, is a story for another time. If this got to you, I'm grateful enough. Maybe if I got the chance I'll write to you again. Or maybe your sobrina will share it with you someday. Her name is Evangeline. Please take care of her for me. And, she's still too young to control her powers. If you could, please help her with it. And, please don't let padre get her. I know this is a huge responsibility but you're the only one I trust. Sorry I disappeared without informing you. I couldn't let you get involved in a mess that I created. I had to be the one to deal with it. _

_P.S I love you.'_

She folded the letter and looked at the girl before her. Brittany watched the interaction between the duo in silence.

"So.. Evangeline?"

The girl nodded.

"I'm Santana. Can I call you Evan?" And again, she nodded. Santana bit her lower lips at how uncommunicative the girl was. She was a resemblance of her father. It brought a little comfort that a part of her brother was here. She sighed and smiled when she looked at Evan. "Come on, I'll get you home."

While Evan was packing her stuffs in the guest room, Santana turned to Brittany. "Thanks for letting her stay here while I was out."

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked again, her brows furrowed in worry.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine." Santana waved Brittany's concerned off. "Thanks again."

Santana and Evan walked in awkward silence until they reached the apartment. "So.. this is going to be your home until further notice."

Evan stood in the middle of the apartment and looked around, as if trying to soak everything in. She was going to live with her_ tia_, who had just met her, in a foreign city. It was a scary and yet, exciting experience for her. She pushed open the door of the room that Santana pointed to her. The room wasn't anything luxurious, but it had a cosy feel to it. She settled her backpack down on the floor and kicked off her sneakers before snuggling onto the bed. The fatigue that tugged her while she was on the run kicked in as she was now assured that she's in a safe place, a place where her life won't be threatened every minute. Slowly, she slipped into a deep slumber.

A soft knock of the door got Santana up from the couch. The door opened and she was greeted by a blonde fidgeting on the spot. "Can I come in?"

Santana stepped away from the door to let Brittany in. The imprinting on her wrist darkened but it wasn't as vivid as it was before her identity was revealed.

Brittany wanted to apologize to Santana. She wanted to explain but her actions couldn't really be justified. She just prayed that Santana would forgive her for her selfishness. "I'm sorry."

Hearing her apology wasn't something that Santana needed. She needed her trust. Instead of replying Brittany with an "it's okay", Santana pulled Brittany and pinned her against the nearest wall. Brittany gasped as her body slammed against the wall. She whipped out a knuckle knife and held it against Brittany's neck. "Did you realize how easily I could kill you now?"

She could feel Brittany's erratic intake of breath. Fear evident in the pair of eyes so pale and vivid that it seemed like jolts of electricity was coursing through it. "How would you like to die?" her eyes locked onto Brittany's with a dangerous glint of masochism and every word exhaled felt hot against Brittany's skin. Santana flitted her eyes to the imprinting on her wrist. It was fading, again. Brittany was silent. With the blade hovering inches away from her neck, her words got stuck in her throat. She felt fear.

It was normal for humans to feel fear. Especially when your life could be taken away any second. And to make things worse, she had an encounter with one that killed her mortal for powers.

Santana released her grip against Brittany and stepped away. The hand with her knife went slack by her side. She looked away and swallowed the disappointment of Brittany still fearing her, not trusting her. "Get out."

"I know you're afraid of me. You don't have to pretend. On a range of one to ten on how afraid you are of me, it's near a nine. And on a range of how much you trust me, it's near zero. I'm aware. You can put on a smile and say you're not afraid of me, but that smile won't stop you from trembling when you're talking to me. It wouldn't stop the fear so perceptible from showing. I'm not the safest person, or devil, whatever you think I am, to be around. Your life is endangered because of me,I apologize for that. You stuck up for Evan, I'm thankful for that. But you're not obligated to be around me. Don't worry about school, I dropped out, so no worries about me being anywhere near you. And I probably won't be around at Puck's bar often. I'll keep out of your sight. But I can't give you my words that I won't interfere in some of the things that happens in your life. Because I'm you're guardian, I have a responsibility, a duty to make sure you're safe. Apart from that, no strings attached. Pretend that you don't know me. And ignore my presence should we cross path someday. It most probably wouldn't happen since I'd be able to sense you and keep my distance." The look on Santana's face was almost unbearable to anybody on earth. It was heart wrenching to see her this crestfallen. Every single hope she had, had seeped out of her.

"Santana, I-"

"Don't." Santana held up her hand and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before opening it to meet Brittany's blue. She was tired. Tired of playing this game of dodge and seek with Brittany. All she wanted was time for herself to slowly detach herself from Brittany, but time wasn't on her side. Each day, her sanity was eating away at her. The little trust Brittany had when she stepped into the apartment prolonged the period of time but it was gone as soon as it appeared. She should have known better to get herself emotionally attached to a human, let alone her own mortal.

Instead of heading for the door, Brittany took a step forward and threw her arms around Santana's neck. "I'm really sorry."

"I know words can't make up for what I had done, but I really can't help but feel afraid. Afraid that I'll die, afraid that I'll get myself caught up in situations that I can't get myself out of. I was afraid that you wasn't who you were, but I was wrong. You're still that Santana I know. The same Santana that held onto me when I was weak in my knees. You were- no- you _are_ my friend. And I know for sure, the Santana I know wouldn't hurt me. Because you're Santana." Brittany confessed. She was trying to get through to Santana through her hug, but Santana just stood motionlessly there, making no attempt to wrap her arms around Brittany to return the gesture. She just stood there, numbed. "I know I'm selfish. I'm selfish because I only cared about myself."

Brittany squeezed Santana even tighter, and Santana finally moved. Her hands slowly went around Brittany and she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. She closed her eyes to soak in the serenity of the moment as the two remained locked in each other's arms. A cough interrupted the duo and they broke apart immediately. Quinn was eyeing the two of them with eagled eyes and Santana was sure it meant something bad. "Quinn."

Quinn plastered on a smile as she glanced over from Santana to Brittany. Without waiting for Santana's invitation, she invited herself into her apartment and took a seat on the couch.

"Coffee?" Santana awkwardly ask as she headed for the kitchen.

"Thanks." Quinn replied. She patted the seat next to her, motioning Brittany to take a seat beside her. Brittany hesitantly sat down beside Quinn. "Look, I know you're Santana's mortal and all. But I don't like you. I don't know what you did to Santana to make her this miserable, but I'm sure as hell I don't like it. You can't just waltz in here as if nothing happened. Her drowning herself in misery was something that never happened before and it happened, because of you. It's cool that you're both alright again. But if I see her that miserable again, I will end you."

"Here." Santana appeared with two cups of coffee just in time when Quinn ended her little chat with Brittany.

"Thanks, Santana. But I think I should get going. I don't want to intrude." Brittany said and stood up. Santana shot her a confused glance as her eyes flitted to Quinn's. "See you around."

When the door to the apartment closed, Santana narrowed her eyes.

"What?" Quinn took a sip of her coffee nonchalantly.

"What brought you here?"

"As always, you see through me." Quinn said as she put the cup down on the table. "I need a favour from you."


	8. Chapter 8

"Fucking Fabray." Santana muttered as she stealthily made her way to block b. Using her flame, she deactivated the surveillance cameras. Instead of her usual 'touch and burn', Quinn required her to be sneaky about this one. She rolled a bottle of homemade sleeping gas into the next block and waited for a few minutes for the gas to dissipate before proceeding in. After a few 'thuds', she made her way into the block and searched the bodies of the now sleeping guards.

With the keys in her hand, she wandered deeper into the block. A search and rescue mission requested by Quinn. To make matters worse, the person she wanted her to rescue was a fallen angel. Her hair stood on ends as she felt the aura of the fallen. She made eye contact with the fallen angel before her and gave her a once over. _Brunette, not so tall, check. Found you._

"Rachel." Santana started and the prisoner before her raised an eyebrow in awe. "Berry?"

"And you are?"

"Your knight in shining armour." Using the keys she obtained from the blissfully unconscious guard, she unlocked the door of the cell and stepped aside for Rachel to exit. "Requested by the leader of _The Vatican_."

"_The Vatican_? What do you want with me." Rachel shot Santana an intrigued look as she followed her. Along the way, Santana dropped the pile of keys onto the floor nonchalantly.

Santana shrugged. "No idea."

Upon their arrival before the two dullahan guards, they stepped aside, granting access to Santana and the guest with her. Quinn looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Thanks, Santana."

Santana waved her off and took a seat on the couch further away from the desk.

"What do you want?" Rachel spat out.

"A collaboration."

"What's in store for me?"

"Your identity will stay under the radar if you're with_ The Vatican_. We will ensure that you won't go back to the prison."

"And your deal?"

"Help us with our cases."

Santana fidgeted in her seat for a while before slowly getting up. She felt like she was intruding on a conversation that she didn't want to get involved in. As she tried to sneak out of the room, Rachel's voice stopped her. "You. Stay."

Santana groaned and trudged back to her seat. She really didn't want to get involved in this. Quinn glanced over to Santana before returning her attention to Rachel. "If you're willing to work with us, you'll be taken care of."

"And why should I trust that you won't go back against your words and turn me back into _the Law_?"

"Santana can be the witness."

She sighed loudly so that the two bickering angels could hear her. She raised her thumb, index and middle finger, "Angel's promise."

"Alright then." Rachel said before exiting the room.

Quinn closed her eyes and took several deep breath to calm herself. If she wasn't the one in charge, she wouldn't have to stoop as low as to get a fallen into_ the Vatican_ but she had no choice. And Rachel Berry was said to be the most trustworthy fallen angel, apart from the fact that she actually killed her mortals.

Santana gave Quinn's shoulder a gentle squeeze before stepping out of the room. Before she opened the door, Quinn spoke up. "I need another favour from you."

Finally exiting the room after a long instructional talk from Quinn, her attention was caught by Rachel, who was leaning against the wall. "So, your name is Santana?"

Santana nodded her head, unsure where the conversation was going. Rachel walked with her as they made their way out of the headquarters. "I was thinking.."

"Quinn put me in charge of you. So you're going to have to, fortunately for you, live with me, which is unfortunate for me. But I'm going to warn you. If you try anything funny-"

"I wouldn't do that to somebody that went through all the troubles to save me." Rachel winked.

Santana rolled her eyes and continued towards her Ferrari. Rachel hopped into the car and started flipping through the radio stations and stopped at one. She started to belt out along with the song being played and Santana clamped her jaws shut. _You owe me big time, Fabray._

Evan was sitting on the couch watching television when Santana returned with Rachel. Her eyes raked over Rachel before turning to Santana. "Evan, Rachel. Rachel, Evan."

"Nice to meet you, Evan." Rachel smiled at Evan who merely nodded and returned to the screen in front of her.

Santana sighed at the uncommunicative niece of hers. She needed to do something. Whether Evan have any abilities or not was something Santana needed to find out since her mother was a mortal. She showed Rachel to the guest room and left her to rest.

"Evan," Santana plopped down on the couch next to Evan who turned her attention to her _Tia_, "have you ever gone to school?" She nodded her head.

"Do you want to go back to school?"

"Sure."

Santana smiled and ruffled Evan's hair before she stood up. Evan's scrunched her face in dislike at the action of her Tia before smoothing out her hair.

After researching for a while, Santana decided to enroll Evan in Christopher High School.

Since she's going to be in the 11th grade, Santana decided to stick around should Evan's abilities awaken while she was in school. The known fact about guardians were that their abilities normally awaken while they're around 16 to 18 years of age. Spending the entire day behind the screen of her computer, typing furiously away at the application and resume she's going to submit to the school for the position of an English Literature teacher. She altered her personal information. Thankfully, her knowledge of technology helped her to stay under the radar for as long as she had lived. After the informations were all out in black and white, Santana and Evan headed down to the school to get their applications done.

* * *

Rachel entered the office and went straight up to the man behind the desk.

"How may I-" his eyes travelled down Rachel's body as she stood before him. Rachel leaned down on the table, revealing her assets, causing the man's jaw to slack open, practically drooling on his desk.

Quinn sent Santana and Rachel as a team to retrieve some valued items which were stolen when Quinn wasn't around during childbirth. It wasn't until recently that Quinn realized it was missing when she went into an ancient room that she only stepped into once a decade. After some investigation, Quinn narrowed it down to Cooter Menkins, a dealer of _The Vils._

Because of Rachel's status as a fallen angel, the others working with Cooter didn't notice anything out of the blue when Rachel entered. Santana was acting as a decoy by randomly igniting the floors on fire to attract the attentions of his co-workers.

"Maybe, you can help me with something." Rachel brushes her fingers lightly on Cooter's hand, causing his thoughts to be interrupted as Rachel's ability took over. His eyes went dazed and he sat slumped in his chair.

"I'll give you everything."

Rachel stepped back and smiled at the man before her. "I don't need everything, sweetie. I only need the item you've taken from _The Vatican_."

"Behind the portrait, there's a safe. It can only be opened by me."

"Thank you." Rachel went over to where the portrait hung motionlessly and removed it, exposing the safe. She wagged her finger at the dazed businessman. Cooter obliged immediately and walked over to Rachel. He placed his chin on the chin rest as his eye get scanned. The safe clicked opened after verification. Retrieving the item from the safe, she leaned in close to Cooter and breathed out. A faint puff of smoke escaped Rachel's lips and entered Cooter's nostril. His eyes widened in horror before taking a gasp of air and passing out on the spot.

Rachel closed the door of the safe and returned the portrait to its original position, making it seemed as if it wasn't disturbed before. She lugged Cooter back to his seat and kept the bottle of liquid before walking out of the office.

The whole place was thrown into disarray as employees went around trying to put out the random fire sparking out of nowhere. She held her head high and strutted out of the building, to a waiting Latina.

"That was fast." Santana commented as she fell into steps with Rachel.

"Why else did Quinn need me for?"

Santana pondered for a moment before nodding her head. Quinn had always made excellent choices on people and this was one of the few. A feeling tugged her and Santana knew she had to be elsewhere.

"Head home yourself after finishing it with Quinn. I'll meet you back home." She grabbed the keys from her pocket and shoved it into Rachel's hand before taking off. Rachel gave a bewildered look at Santana but shook it off after a moment and began heading for _The Vatican's_ headquarters.

* * *

She took a look back at the few women chasing her. It wasn't the first time she was chased after she met Santana. Turning her head back to the path before her, she took a turn into a deserted lane. A pair of hand grabbed her by the waist and over her mouth as it pulled her into a small crevice between the walls. Her body struggled against the strong grip but to no avail.

Soft flames coating her body made her relax as she sank into the familiar contact behind. The flames of the Latina were an assurance that she was in safe hands. Figures of the women passed them within seconds as they ran past without noticing. They remained motionless for a few minutes to make sure that the pursuers were gone. During that few minutes, Brittany closed her eyes and leaned into Santana as relief surged through her body.

Santana released her hold of Brittany and grabbed her hand. Her head popped out of the crevice and checked for the pursuers before easing herself out of it with Brittany behind her. When they're standing in the deserted lane, she released her grip on Brittany's hand. "I'll.. Send you home?"

Brittany nodded. As much as she wanted Santana to hold her hand as they walked, she didn't want to step over the boundaries that they've set after the incident.

The guardian bit her lower lips and focused on the road before her. They soon fell into an awkward silence as they walked alongside one another until they've reached Brittany's apartment.

"So.. We're here." Santana said as she stopped before Brittany's apartment. She shifted her weight between her legs as Brittany unlocked the door.

"Do you want to have a drink or something?" Brittany offered, trying to prolong the time Santana was spending with her.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." Santana smiled.

"Oh, okay.." Brittany's eyes dropped to the floor for a moment in disappointment before flicking back to meet eyes that were the black-flecked deep brown of pecan shells. She swallowed the hesitation in her throat before leaning forward to meet Santana's lips.

The contact lingered for a few seconds as the stupefied Latina stood shocked-still on the spot. After pulling away, Brittany muttered a timid "bye" before hurriedly entering her apartment.

It took a few seconds for Santana to snap out of her stupor. She blinked repeatedly for a few times as her mind processed what just happened. Upon realization, she shook her head to clear her thoughts before turning on her heels to head back down the building, back to her own apartment.

Brittany slumped against the door and let out a breath that she didn't know she held. She done it again. The first time, she thought it was because Santana was there when she needed somebody the most. This time, she involuntarily let her body move against her will. Was it an attraction she had for Santana or was it just her finding comfort in Santana? She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, trying to shake the idea out.

* * *

Entering the pitch dark apartment, she automatically reached for the light switch.

"Hey!"

The startled Latina jumped and apologized as she flicked the switch off. Rachel and Evan were on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn as the bright screen illuminated their faces. She kicked off her shoes and joined the duo on the couch.

During the course of the movie, Santana got off the couch to order pizza for everyone which arrived shortly after the movie ended. They sat around the living room eating in silence until Rachel spoke up. "Since we're going to be living together, how about we share some information that will only be known between the three of us?"

Evan agreed and Santana pondered about it for a moment before nodding.

"I'll start. As you know, I'm a fallen angel." Rachel looked between the two Latinas and continued, "it was an accident."

"My mother was a mortal, and died while we were trying to escape. Her name is Pauline." Evan chipped in after Rachel finished.

Two pair of eyes looked at Santana expectantly. Maybe she could trust them with this. "Ever heard of the angels that flew too close to the sun? They were ambitious, and adventurous. But far too adventurous for their own good. The sun was too much for them and their wings got charred, and sent them plummeting down to earth. And when that happens, their life is altered forever. The pain and the scars, it'll haunt them forever." Santana stopped and gave a small smile, "but there's the pros as well. I'm not going to delve into in. All I can say is that I was rebellious, I did all I could to go against my padres."

"My mortal got possessed by a guardian named Kitty. I arrived too late and I ended up killing my mortal. He was a sweet mortal, but he lunged at me with a razor, leaving me with no choice but to end him. Since then, my reputation got tarnished. But on a brighter note, my powers increased tenfold since we had a really tight bond." Rachel explained.

"Padre always made sure we were well fed and clothed. I remembered that one time, there was this group of goblin that started attacking us for no reason. Padre was so strong that the fight lasted less than five seconds. All of the goblin either got charred to death or fled once they saw their friends being taken out." Evan beamed at the recollection of her father, making Santana smile as well. Lucas had always been a strong guardian. He was there for Santana when their padres ignored her existence.

"My mortal was possessed by Kitty as well." Santana glanced over to Rachel, "I kind of vaporised her."

"Then why aren't you a fallen?"

"I mean.. I vaporised Kitty."

"And your mortal went unscathed?"

"She's kind of.. immune to my flames?"

"Wow.." Rachel snapped out of her thoughts shortly after, "Thanks for helping me with revenge though,"

The trio concluded the bonding session by clinking their mugs together to seal their promise of never sharing tonight's detail with anybody. These would be between the three of them only. With that done, they cleared up the apartment and retreated into their respective room for the night.

* * *

"This is probably not a good lane for you to travel through dead in the night." Brittany swung around to come face to face with the wolf that spoke to her the other day. Sam. He gave a broad smile when Brittany seemed to relax as she recognized him. "I'm Sam."

"I remembered." Brittany said as she continued her way home. She went out again after Santana dropped her off as she needed a desperate break from everything that was swirling in her mind.

"Why are you alone?" He asked as curiosity piqued his interest.

"I needed some thinking space."

"Oh.." Unknowingly, they've arrived at the building where Brittany's apartment was located. The walk had been uncomfortable, since Brittany wasn't really in the mood to converse with people. "I'll see you around, then?"

"Thanks for sending me home." Brittany gave Sam a friendly smile before she entered the building.

Sam stood there, swooning over the blonde mortal and watched as she made her way up the stairs. He emitted a happy howl before quickly shifting back into a wolf and blended in with the darkness of the night. Since the day he met Brittany, he wanted to talk to Brittany, to get to know her. But that situation never happened. He never met Brittany, until today.

* * *

"Miss Lopez," Her application for a job as a literature teacher was accepted and she started work immediately, since the previous literature teacher was on the verge of labour and they needed a replacement. She was just going to grab a cup and pour herself some coffee when a voice interrupted her train of thoughts. Her head whipped to the side to meet blue eyes that reminded her of her mortal's. Coincidentally, his hair colour was blonde as well. His intentions unclear, Santana raised an eyebrow in question. He gave a chuckle and straightened up. "I'm Brett. Brett Pierce."

Her face scrunched in confusion. _Pierce? _"Santana."

"How's the first day of teaching? The students doing you justice?" He asked as they walked towards a lounge table.

"They're manageable. Probably because I'm new." Santana jokingly replied. The students were well-behaved so far. But the obvious attention she had gotten from the male students made her slightly uncomfortable as their gazes burned a hole in her back when she was writing on the board.

"So.."

"Brett!"

Santana turned while Brett's eyes left Santana and flicked to the source of the voice calling him. Her heart beat sped up in recognition of the blonde behind her, who was making her way towards them. Britttany's eyes widened comically when she saw Santana. "San?" She took a seat in between Santana and Brett.

"You two know each other?" Brett looked between Brittany and Santana, who slowly nodded, not really sure about their relationship. Were they friends, mortal and angel, or was there more?

"Yeah, Santana is my..." Brittany looked at Santana for a moment, hesitating on the words she's about to use, "Friend."

She shot a look at Santana. _What are you doing here?_

"I was thinking of showing Santana around the school since it's her first day here. She'll need some guide around here you know," Brett helpfully, _or not so innocently helpful_, offered. His eyes were glued on Santana, obviously attracted to the Latina before him.

Santana gave a friendly smile, quite oblivious to the flirting attempt of her mortal's brother. Knowingly, Brittany nudged her brother, snapping him out of his not-so-subtle leering. Her eyes were filled with disdain and disgust. As much as Brett was her brother, she found herself disliking the hint of anybody hitting on Santana, _her_ guardian. She wondered for a little while whether Santana had magnetic pull for the Pierces, because she herself felt like she was gravitating towards the Latina every time they met. "Maybe I can take Santana around. Don't you have anything more important to do?" She knew the school like the back of her hand since she had been around several times to lunch with her brother. Some times when she was early, she would walk around the school aimlessly just for the sake of familiarizing herself with the place so she doesn't get lost.

"There's nothing more important than showing a new colleague around to make sure they get used to how the school works and familiar with the grounds." He shrugged and beamed at the Latina, flashing his straight rows of teeth.

"Maybe I'll just go with Brittany. I don't really want to bother you but thank you for offering." Santana gently declined the offer of Brett. She finished her cup of coffee and sat it on the table with her palms wrapped around it.

His shoulders slumped a little in defeat but straightened up almost immediately to mask his disappointment. "Okay then. Make sure you don't get her lost, sis!" He unwrapped his sandwich and began to delve into his lunch.

Brittany did a little happy squirm in her seat, thankful that her brother got cut off by Santana. Her actual reason for the visit was to have lunch with her brother, which she did almost weekly since they barely had time for each other. Brett moved out after graduating from college, leaving Brittany with her controlling parents. Following her brother's footsteps, Brittany moved out of the house into an apartment funded by her parents since she met their standard of achievement by being admitted into NYU's Law School.

Awkward tension lingered between the duo as they walked along the hallways, the memories of yesterday night still fresh. Brittany's tongue slid across her lips as the thought of the kiss floated into mind. She showed Santana to a few of the school's more commonly used rooms.

The bell rang and students scuffled along the corridors, proceeding to their next lesson venue. Santana cleared her throat as an attempt to gain Brittany's attention. "So.. I have literature with Evan's class now."

The blonde knew where this was going. Santana was going to say goodbye to her and leave her to head to class. Part of her wanted to stick around and experience being a student of the Latina but the logical part of her told her that it's impossible. She needed to do her job and if she remained around her, she's going to be sticking out like a sore thumb.

But instead of saying goodbye, Santana said something that made the lips of the blonde spread into a wide smile.

* * *

"Hi. I'm Miss Lopez. I'll be your literature teacher for this semester since your previous teacher, Mrs Schuester, had to take a break from teaching for the sake of her unborn child."

Santana stifled a laugh at the sight of Evan's jaw dropped expression. It was priceless.

"Today, I have a special guest with me. Most of you probably don't know but your Calculus teacher, Mr Pierce, have a sister. I happened to bump into her at the lounge today and I've invited her as a guest for today's lesson." Brittany entered the classroom as if on cue and all eyes that were previously on Santana turned to Brittany. A wolf whistle was heard and Santana's head snapped to the boy who feigned innocent when Santana looked at him.

"You." She singled the boy out. He nervously pointed a finger at himself, as if to make Santana doubt herself. Santana nodded. She used the pen in her hand to motion for him to stand up. "Tell me. What does wolf whistling means."

"Uh.." he fiddled with his fingers nervously, embarrassed at being called out.

Sensing that the boy wasn't going to speak up, she turned her attention to the class. "If you're wolf whistling, it meant you're actually appreciating something, and for this case, maybe it was Ms Pierce over here who just entered the class. It may be her looks, her figure, her legs or how she managed to walk so gracefully that made you react that way."

Brittany shifted her weight between her legs, a little uncomfortable at how Santana was making an example out of her. But she felt a little tingly at how Santana talked about her.

"But wolf whistling," Santana turned and her gaze hardened on the boy who hung his head low, cheeks blushing profusely, "is considered a sort of sexual harassment as it gives unwanted sexual attention to women. Yes, she's pretty. But be a man and tell her that instead of wolf whistling like you don't know any words of praise. For goodness sake, you're in a literature class. You're more than capable of forming words like 'gorgeous, stunning'. Put that to good use. Sit down."

"I kind of like her." The boy beside Evan whispered to her. He was one of the few that befriended Evan in the morning. His name was Aiden and he seemed genuinely nice to Evan. The duo hit it off almost immediately when she was first placed beside him on the first lesson. "She's far more interesting that Mrs Schuester."

Evan gave a weak smile, still not over the shock of her Tia being her teacher, and returned her attention to Santana.

"So.. take out your books and flip to the last chapter Mrs Schuester stopped at." Santana gave instructions to the class as she fished out a brand new book and walked over to Evan. She gave a cheeky grin before handing the book over to Evan.

"Capulet's Orchard." Santana turned to the class. "Somebody tell me, what's it about?"

"Romeo risked being discovered by a Capulet, which could turn violent because of the tension between the Capulet and Montagues, just for Juliet."

"Right. Points for you, Ms.."

"Name's Raven."

"Right. Raven. As you all know, obviously, Romeo and Juliet is a romance story that ended tragically. Since we have a guest here with us today, why not we roleplay it out? Do you guys mind Ms Pierce here playing Juliet?"

"No!" Aiden yelled. Laughter echoed the room. Apparently, Aiden wasn't the only one enjoying the new teaching methods of Santana. Mrs Schuester was a back-to-basic, word-by-word kind of teacher which bore them to death.

"Alright then." Santana turned to Brittany, who was standing awkwardly at a corner, "Miss Pierce, would you mind being my Juliet? She held out her hand, offering it to Brittany.

"My pleasure." Brittany took Santana's hand and stood with her at the front of the class. Santana passed her a script which she intended to get some students to role play but since Brittany happened to be around, she gladly involved her in her teaching. "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name;Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, thought not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without a title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself." Brittany melodramatically pronounced each word with an accent, her hands waving in the air dramatically and clutches at her chest.

"I take three at thy word. Call me, but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth, I never will be Romeo." Brown orbs locked with blue.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself. Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike."

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb. And the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here." The duo were totally absorbed in their own world that they almost forgot they were in front of a class of high school students.

"With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out. And what love can do that dares love attempt. Therefore, thy kinsmen are no let to me."

"If they do see thee, they will murder thee."

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world they saw thee here."

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their sight. And but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate than death prorogued, wanted of thy love." They held each other gaze. Seconds ticked by and neither glanced at their script. Evan cleared her throat loudly, bringing the two back into the present.

"Ah.. I got too caught up by the acting." Santana turned to the class and scratched the back of her head bashfully. Brittany had to bite her inner cheek to prevent herself from having a dopey grin on her face as she took in the image of a shy Santana. The class didn't seem to notice anything out of the blue.

Santana continued her lesson while Brittany sat at the teacher's table, watching her. She marveled at how Santana managed to make a sappy love story into something interesting as she made references to modern relationships.

Students flooded out the classroom when she ended the lesson promptly when the bell rang. Santana ruffled Evan's hair as the shorter girl was moving past her to exit the classroom. Evan scrunched her face in dislike, as usual. Silence filled the room as the classroom previously occupied by ten over students became empty, leaving Santana and Brittany alone.

"And that concludes my day in the school." Santana broke the silence, causing Brittany to look up from her lap. "There's an event going on later at Artie's. You coming?"

"What event?" Brittany tilted her head slightly as she questioned the Latina.

Instead of answering her, Santana merely grinned. "You'll know if you come!" She said as she made her way out of the classroom, leaving Brittany alone in the classroom.

* * *

The thumping bass vibrated around the room and Brittany scanned the crowd for her Guardian. The club was flooded, unlike the usual small crowd that patronized the club.

"Hey." She recognized the raspy voice immediately but it didn't stop her from getting startled. She turned around and took in the Latina's appearance. Santana's hair curled loosely at the end and she wore a tight-fitting black dress that stopped mid-thigh, revealing much of her toned legs. She swallowed the lust that riled up her throat.

"Hey you." Brittany chastised herself. _Hey you, really? That's all you can do?_ But she knew that words would come up short if she tried to say something else.

"Welcome to The Vatican's _La Nascail_." Once every year, The Vatican would hold an event at Artie's, temporary shutting down Puck's business for the night as he took up the bartender role at Artie's. It was a bonding day for mortals and guardians. The event lasted throughout the night and for that night only, the drinks were on the house. Guardians were allowed to let loose and there was an unspoken rule about zero violence for the night. Nobody was allowed to break into a fight in the club.

"Thanks for inviting me, Santana."

"You're my mortal, of course I'd invite you. Want a drink?"

"Sure."

Puck smiled at the two of them as they took a seat on the bar stools. Brittany ordered a martini but Santana ordered something else. She tapped on the bar counter quickly, twice. Puck understood the hidden meaning and took several unlabeled bottles and began mixing them. The blonde sent an intrigued look at the Latina but she merely shrugged in response.

Unlike humans, the guardians had a much higher tolerance for alcohol. La Nascail was a day of peace and Santana decided that she might want a stronger drink that the normal whiskies,vodkas. Heck, even stronger than Everclear which would probably land a human in the hospital with alcohol poisoning easily. Puck emptied the content from the mixer into a glass and set it before Santana, who took it and swirled it a little before putting it to her lips and tilt the glass to allow the liquid to seep in between her lips. Her throat burned at the contact and her eyes closed in relaxation. Brittany watched Santana's every movement and felt a tug on the corners of her lips as she realized Santana was actually letting her guard down tonight.

"How about we play a game? Loser drinks." Brittany suggested. Feeling the light buzz in her, Santana nodded.

Santana slammed the tenth emptied glass onto the counter. The alcohol was making her light headed. "You're cheating." She slurred.

Brittany chuckled at the words of her guardian. "Yes I did." She played along. Santana was purely horrible at the game 'Never have I ever'. She asked ridiculous questions that were unattainable by normal mortals.

"Never have I ever tried to pay for a taxi ride in pennies." Santana blurted out.

Brittany downed her drink. She was trying to clear her coins and the taxi driver looked like he needed money so Brittany offered her pennies to him when he stopped at her destination.

"Never have I ever.." Brittany took her lower lips between her teeth as she contemplates whether to continue her question or not. "kissed somebody and not meant it."

Santana's cloudy eyes suddenly cleared as she looked into Brittany's. The question was personally directed at Santana. She gulped as Brittany's pupils visible dilated. She released a ragged breath and averted her gaze.

Feeling the tension building between them, Brittany stood up. "I'm going to dance, you coming?"

Thankful for the change in topic, Santana scrunched her face cutely in response. "Nuh uh. Just gonna stay here.."

"One dance?" Brittany pouted.

"Just one." Santana caved in. Brittany took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. She turned and placed her hands on the hips of the Guardian. Slowly moving their bodies to the rhythm of the music, they gradually got in sync and started moving against each other. The innocent dance slowly turned into a sensual one as Brittany started grinding against Santana. The buzz still in her, Santana returned the acts as well. Their bodies pressed against each other and fabric rubbed the parts of their skin that came into contact.

After the one dance that Santana allowed Brittany to pull her into, she stumbled back onto the bar stool. The haze from the alcohol cleared a little. Her mind was running miles in her head as she thought back to the few minutes that just passed. Puck set another glass down in front of Santana, who offered a tight-lipped smile in return to the gesture.

"Hi."

Santana turned to face a woman who sat on the bar stool beside hers. She was smiling seductively at the Latina.

"Hi?" Santana answered albeit a little reluctantly, unsure of why the woman was talking to her.

"I'm Elaine." She held her index finger up at Puck, signaling for a drink before turning her attention back to Santana.

"Santana."

Puck placed the drink on the counter before Elaine before moving off to the other end to serve other customers. Elaine took a sip of her drink before continuing her conversation with the Latina. "So, Santana. Why are you alone in this holy night?" Her voice was dripping with seduction and her eyes were roaming up and down Santana.

"I'm not actually alone.." she turned to the dance floor to search for Brittany but a pair of hands draped over her neck caused her to tear her gaze away from the dance floor. Elaine was standing between her legs with her arms on Santana.

"If.." Her fingers trailed along Santana's collarbone, causing the Latina to shut her eyes as her insides squirmed. "You let me, I can make you feel something you've never felt before."

Her fingers continued to lower down olive skin, until pale hand grabbed at her wrist and pulled her lingering finger off. Santana's eyes fluttered opened to find Brittany standing beside her.

"What's your deal, woman?" Elaine glared at Brittany who returned the same glare. Obviously Elaine was unhappy about somebody stepping into her business but Brittany wasn't going to let her get her way. She stepped away from Santana and returned to her bar stool Jealousy sparked across her eyes as she turned to look at Santana before returning the glare Elaine gave.

"She's taken, if you'd excuse yourself."

"Really? How'd I know you didn't just randomly came and tried to steal my girl?"

Instead of verbally replying Elaine, Brittany's palms went up to Santana's cheeks as she closed the distance between them. Her palms slowly moved its way around Santana's face to her hair, pulling her closer as their lips melded together.

Sparks ignited Santana's eyes as she felt Brittany's lips on her. She took a second to recover from her shock before returning the kiss. Brittany's tongue swiped across Santana's lips, requesting for entrance, which was granted immediately. Their tongues dueled for dominance and their eyes fluttered close. Elaine grimaced at the duo making out before her and slipped off the bar stool and wandered deeper into the club, searching for someone else. Even after Elaine left, the duo were still at it as they parted for seconds for breath before reconnecting their tongues again.

Puck, who witnessed the whole incident, leaned over the counter and pulled the two apart. "Alright, show's over."

Brittany snarled at Puck in annoyance for interrupting them. She pulled Santana out of the bar stool and stormed to another corner out of Puck's sight. Pressing Santana against the wall with her palms by the sides of Santana's head, she attacked the Latina's lips again. Santana's tongue dipped out even before Brittany opened her mouth and their tongue resumed their game of dominance. Taking the blonde's lower lips, Brittany emitted a moan as Santana sucked on it. Brittany pulled away and started trailing kisses down Santana's jaws, along her neck and her collar bones, before sucking on the guardian's pulse point.


	9. Chapter 9

**Replies:**

**ohahahahah - Somehow Santana is much older than Brittany, considering that she's an angel. And of course she'll be able to call Brittany kid because she's older.**

**r e l, Heya4evver, Cid016 - Thank you guys :)**

**MPEmax - Haha! I hope you had a fantastic time in Vegas! ;)**

* * *

The first time their lips met, Santana thought that Brittany merely found comfort in her and that kiss meant nothing. But the other times when they actually spent time together made her felt more at ease around her. The other time she woke up next to Brittany, she did freaked out but after hearing the laughter of hers, she felt herself warmed by it. She felt the want to make Brittany happy so that the laughter would replay like melody to her ears.

The second time their lips met, although it wasn't really Brittany who was in control, it was enough to ignite her on fire. Everything she felt inside her, exploded.

The third time Brittany kissed her, she felt all tingly from their not-so-platonic contact. She wanted to reciprocate the kiss but didn't have time to react since Brittany pulled away as soon as their lips met and closed the door after her.

"Britt.." The guardian moaned as Brittany sucked on her pulse spot, pretty certain that it had left a bruise before releasing it with a pop. She wanted to let the others know that Santana was claimed by _her_. The want and lust in her eyes were clear as her pupils were so dilated that it was a several shade darker than how the blue seemed so light.

Santana brought her hands up and cupped Brittany's cheeks to bring her lips back on hers. The pair of hands that was previously by the sides of the guardian's head slowly made their way down Santana's side. The tongue that flicked across the back of Brittany's teeth caused her to moan submissively. Her knees were weakening but Santana's hands kept her stable. Santana pulled away and started kissing down Brittany's jaw. The blonde whimpered at the loss of contact between their lips. "San.."

Tongue ran down the sleek jaws of the blonde, to her neck where Santana tasted the blonde as she searched for Brittany's sensitive spot. The hitch in Brittany's breath was enough for Santana to know that her tongue hit the spot. She nibbled on the spot, causing Brittany to sink her fingers down the Latina's back and arch into the Latina.

The feeling that overwhelmed Brittany was about to burst until a splash of water hit them.

Obviously sobered by the sudden water attack, both of them turned in annoyance. Quinn stood before them with narrowed eye and pursed lips, evidently unhappy with the sight before her.

Puck had texted Quinn about what happened earlier at the bar counter and Quinn left the VIP room in search of the duo.

"The hell, Quinn?!" Santana pulled at the drenched dress that clung to her body although it was already tight fitted enough.

"Sober yet?" The annoyance in her voice was distinct.

Brittany said nothing but was clearly irked by how both of her make out sessions with Santana was interrupted. First by Puck, now by Quinn.

Santana let out a grunt of frustration before running her hand through her hair and stormed away. Both blondes said nothing as they watched the Latina disappear among the crowd.

"Stop whatever you're doing to Santana." The voice caught Brittany's attention immediately. She turned to face Quinn who had her brows knitted together. Brittany said nothing and waited for Quinn to continue, or at least explain what she was talking about. "You may be the first mortal she had, but I'm not going to sit by and watch you hurt her. I had never seen her that agonized before. Yes, things may be fine between you two now but I'm not that convinced you won't hurt her again."

With that said, Quinn turned on her heels and strutted away, leaving a bewildered Brittany. She didn't knew how she had affected Santana previously when she pushed her away. She only knew that Santana was hurt because of her before. Walking back into the crowded club, she tried to look for her guardian but to no avail. Her drenched state made her lost her mood to join in the crowd. Stepping out of the club into the streets, the cold air hit her skin, causing her to hug herself to keep herself warm as she stood at the boulevard for a taxi.

* * *

"And remember to read the next chapter!" Santana said as the class poured out of the door. So far, the class had been smooth sailing with no important matters. Staring at the empty class, her mind wandered to the night at the club. It had been a week since it happened and she haven't seen Brittany since. She was thankful yet unhappy. Thankful because she knew they had to talk about it and it had been put on hold since they haven't seen each other, and unhappy because the bright bubble of sunshine wasn't there. After Quinn threw the cold water on them and interrupted the heated moment between her and Brittany, she stormed out of the club and drove off without a word.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone yelling.

"Don't even fucking think of her like that." Evan gritted her teeth as she confronted the jock who towered before her. She was waiting for her _Tia_ to finish her last class of the day before going home with her until she heard a bunch of guys talk about Santana in a way they shouldn't. When the other guys left, leaving the one that said the most alone, Evan confronted him.

"Why? She's so fucking sexy that I wanna push her against the table and fuck her senseless." He knew which button to push to get Evan to flare up and to be honest, he really wanted to do what he said. Santana had been the center of attention ever since she started teaching, especially among the seniors. Words spread like fire that Santana was 22 in age, making her the youngest teacher in school and also, closest to the seniors' age. Countless seniors tried to hit on the Latina who merely dismissed their flirting as some childish crushes.

Santana peered out of the class to see John, a student from one of her senior literature class, staring down at Evan. The sudden crunch of metal startled her. She turned her eyes to the metal bin by the side of the hallways and saw it crinkling up. Evan's fist were curled up tightly, ready to send it across the jock's smug face as the screeching of the metal bin went unnoticed by the two.

Her senses took over as she ran across the hallways to where the duo was. "Hey guys!"

Evan visibly relaxed a little but still had the hint of anger in her eyes. John switched from his smug expression into one that held charisma in his facial features. "Hey, Miss Lopez."

Santana smiled at John before turning to Evan. "I was just looking for you." She placed her hand over Evan's shoulder and slowly led her away from John.

"Bye John! Remember to do your assignment!" Santana called over her shoulder as she led Evan down the hallway.

"I will, Miss Lopez!"

His reply was ignored as Santana thought about the metal bin. Evan's abilities were awakening without her realizing it. The trip to the car was silent as Santana was engrossed in her own thoughts and Evan was fuming with rage.

On autopilot, Santana drove to _The Vatican's_ headquarters. There was a training room in there and Santana planned to see if Evan could control her powers. "Tia?"

Evan's worried tone got Santana's attention. She smiled comfortingly at Evan and continued walking towards the two dullahans. They recognized Santana but not Evan. When their eyes narrowed, Santana pulled out the necklace that was hidden behind Evan's clothes. The two guards stepped away and granted permission. "Thank you."

The duo walked along a stretch of passageway. Santana pushed open the stone doors to reveal an open area that stretched endlessly. The place looked like an abandoned gym cum garage. Mechanisms littered the humongous room, making it a perfect training spot.

"We're here because," Santana turned to her niece, "your abilities are awakening."

"Abilities?"

"Right.. So what was John saying that got you so angry?"

The anger returned almost immediately and her fingers curled into a fist. A nearby piece of metal junk crinkled in response but this time, Evan noticed it. Her eyes widened in shock and she immediately relaxed her fingers.

"That's compression." Santana explained. "It's one of the few things you can do with your ability."

Evan's mouth opened to form an 'o' as the explanation sets in. She tried to crush the metal junk that she crumpled but it only moved a little.

"It'll take practice. And soon, you be able to do this." Santana held her palm out towards another object and flicked her hand, sending the object flying across the room. "It was the skill of your abuelo which was passed down to both your padre and me."

The two spent the rest of the day in the room. Evan made quick progress but the stress she put on herself drained her energy. Santana had to intercede several times when Evan lost control and sent the metal bits flying towards herself.

She collapsed on the floor of the room and look at her Tia who was effortlessly levitating several larger objects and twisting them into other shapes and sizes. Her eyes burned in determination as she tried to sit up. "That's all for the day. If you continue, you'll end up destroying your body. Take it slow, you're still adapting." Santana said as she stopped beside Evan, looking down at her. Her chest expanded and contracted heavily from the efforts. She tried to sit up but her whole body was burning in fatigue. Her Tia knelt down beside her and helped her up. Santana wiped away the beads of perspiration on Evan's forehead before snaking her arm around Evan's waist to hoist her up.

Leaning most of her weight against Santana, Evan managed to stand up and walk.

Back at home, Evan was about to collapse into bed when Santana pulled her back. "Not so fast, lady. You're dirty and you're not going to sleep in this state."

Santana helped Evan into the bathroom and sat her down on the seat of the toilet before going over to start the bath for Evan. After she filled the bathtub with water, she turned to Evan who was watching her. "You need help getting out of your clothes?"

Evan shook her head. A little energy had returned from her rest and she was pretty certain she didn't want Santana helping her out of her clothes. It would be so awkward to let her Tia strip her naked like it was nothing. She wasn't ashamed of her body. But it still didn't help if another adult helped you undress.

"Okay then," Santana tousled Evan's hair. Evan learnt that Santana does that out of affection and didn't wanted to make it obvious that she cared about people by pretending that she's disturbing them. She gave a weak smile as Santana exited the bathroom, closing the door behind her to leave Evan to her task.

Evan slowly removed her dirt stained clothes and throwing them into a pile in a corner before stepping into the comforting water. She closed her eyes in relaxation as she slumped further in and released a sigh of content.

Rachel entered the apartment just as Santana exited the bathroom. She took in the sight of Rachel and her eyes widened. "What the hell happened to you?"

Her arms were covered in cuts and there was a bruise on her left cheek bone. Santana left Rachel in the living room to search for the first aid kit in the kitchen.

Rachel winced at the pain when Santana cleaned Rachel's wound before applying medication on it. She couldn't use her flames to heal the smaller angel's wound because she would just burn her to death. The duo said nothing for the entire time Santana spent cleaning the wound and Rachel just sat there, watching Santana work delicately over the cuts.

Santana cleared the table and packed up the kit before leaving for the kitchen and return with a bag of ice. She held it against Rachel's bruised cheekbone, making her flinch.

"Sorry."

Rachel took the bag of ice from Santana. "Ambushed by Cooter Menkins and his gang."

"Next time, call me. Don't force me to attach a tracking device to your belongings."

Rachel chuckled but her face contorted in pain. "I will. Thank you."

The knock on the door got Santana up to open it. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a disgruntled blonde, a blonde that wasn't the one she expected.

Without waiting to be invited in, Quinn brushed past her into the apartment. She actually planned on talking to Santana about what happened during La Nascail but was swamped with work that flooded in after that night. But her thoughts were pushed aside when she saw the injured smaller brunette on the couch. "What happened, Rachel?"

"Just minor injuries." Rachel brushed Quinn's concern off. She managed to take care of the few easily but without escaping unscathed.

"When I said_ The Vatican_ have your back I meant it." Quinn dead panned.

Rachel nodded and excused herself, knowing that she wasn't the reason for Quinn's visit. With Rachel out of the picture, Quinn turned to Santana. Sensing the lecture about to began, Santana slumped down into her seat on the couch. Quinn's eyes narrowed at Santana. "You know what I wanted to talk about."

Santana grunted in response, half heartedly wanting to listen because as much as she knew Quinn cared a lot about her, she didn't like it when Quinn got all uptight. Quinn's eyes wandered and happened to look out of the window. Her eyes caught Brittany's who was looking at them. She let her displeased gaze longer a little while before moving to shut the curtains.

Brittany flinched from Quinn's action. She sighed, knowing that she needed to talk to Santana about that night but was avoiding it.

* * *

With her legs dangled over the roof, Santana closed her eyes and took a slow, long breath. The serenity the night provided was calming. She needed time to think. Think about what happened between her and Brittany, and what Quinn said. Quinn was right. They couldn't be together. Whatever they were doing had to stop.

A pair of legs swung over the edge and joined Santana's side. The familiar vanilla scent made the corners of the guardian's lips curl up, knowing who it was. They sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's presence. No words were said. A soft humming was heard and Santana finally turned to look at the blonde beside her. Brittany was looking at the stars in the sky and humming contently. Santana smiled. She was so focused on the stars that illuminated the night sky that she failed to notice the pair of eyes looking at her.

When she finally turned to look to her side, Santana averted her gaze immediately, as if afraid to be caught staring. Brittany emitted a light chuckle at how adorable Santana was. The light chuckle made Santana turn to face Brittany again. This time, their eyes locked. Santana swore that she could get lost in those azure blue irises. How it managed to shine with brilliance and innocence was something Santana could never fathom.

All thoughts of Quinn's lecture were threw out of her mind as she began to lean forward, eyes still fixated on her mortal's. The contact was broken when Brittany's eyes flitted down Santana's face to her lips and met her halfway. The kiss was chaste and gentle one, both trying to express themselves with the contact as their eyes fluttered close, trying to etch this very moment into their minds.

Brittany was trying to tell Santana that she wasn't her rebound, that she wasn't getting with her because she wanted to get over Joey. She wanted to tell Santana that she was comfortable around her, felt safe around her, and wanted to be with her. She wasn't just drunk and fooling around when she kissed Santana at the club. She was definitely clear minded and didn't want the woman's hands wandering on Santana.

Santana was trying to tell her that she didn't regret it. She wanted to be with Brittany and nothing else mattered. As long as Brittany was with her, she's contented. Telling her, 'hey, I missed you'.

When their lips parted, it took a moment before they both opened their eyes. Bashful smiles greeted each other as they pulled inches apart. Breaths mingled with each other's, visible with each puff of air exhaled. The chilly night air or the urban city wasn't that cold anymore. The gaze they were sharing were enough to warm each other up as they expressed their heartfelt feelings through that one simple intimate kiss. The blue orbs were clear and caramel orbs were filled with warmth.

* * *

"Then Mrs Schuester sat on the chair and she leaped up almost immediately after feeling the rat on her bottom! Her squeal almost shattered the windows!" John shared the story of them playing a prank on Mrs Schuester which landed them in a two weeks detention.

"You guys are horrible. If you ever play that prank on me you'll get worse than detention." Santana laughed along with the joke. Every time the jocks saw her alone, they would walk with her and accompany her to the next location.

"Yes ma'am!" The jocks surrounding the Latina teasingly answered.

They came to a stop the moment they noticed the girl approaching them. Santana looked at the boys and gave them a smile, "See you tomorrow, boys!"

The jocks understood her meaning and left her side. John shot Evan a glare before turning his eyes to the path before him. Evan rolled her eyes in annoyance but Santana quickly swung her arm over Evan's shoulder. "No training today, you need to rest."

"But.." Evan retorted. She wanted to get stronger quickly to the point that she always pushed her limits during each training. Santana saw her efforts but if Evan continued with it for days, her body wouldn't be able to take it.

"No buts." Santana's firm voice made Evan's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Just then, her phone vibrated. "See you later at home, Evan!" She said as she removed her arm around Evan and brisk walked out of the school's compound to her car.

* * *

"Britt, I received your t-" Santana opened the door to Brittany's apartment. Her eyes widened in shock from the smell that hits her the moment she stepped into the apartment. "BRITT!"

She rushed over to the kitchen where the frying pan caught fire with Brittany trying desperately to put out the fire. Instead of grabbing the bottle of water, Brittany accidentally grabbed the bottle of cooking wine and poured it over the fire, causing the fire to grow. Santana pulled Brittany away from the pan before stepping forth to grab the handle of the frying pan. She turned on the tap and threw the pan into the sink. The fire sizzled and died off under the stream of water.

Black smoke engulfed the kitchen, causing the duo to choke and cough. Their eyes watered as they stepped out of the kitchen in a coughing fit.

"What were you," Santana spoke between coughs, "trying to do?"

Brittany looked at Santana through her watery eyes but couldn't answer as she continued to cough and splutter. Santana brought her hands up and wiped at Brittany's teary eyes.

When the coughing ceased, Brittany took both of Santana's hands in her own. "I wanted to prepare dinner for you, since it had been awhile that we've spent time together. But the recipe book was so confusing."

"Britt.." Santana looked at Brittany in adoration. Because Santana needed to supervise Evan when she trained, the time she spent with Brittany lessened. Every night, if Brittany was lucky, she would receive a call from Santana, or notice Santana standing at her window holding a piece of paper with written messages. She leaned forward and gave Brittany a kiss. Before Brittany could lean into the contact, Santana pulled away, causing her to pout. "That's really sweet, thank you. And I'm sorry we couldn't spend more time together."

"It's fine.." Brittany nuzzled her nose against Santana's and rested their foreheads together. "I know you're busy."

"But I should have made time for you."

"It's really fine.." Brittany looked at Santana with an inviting smile and tilted her head a little. Her eyes flickered from Santana's eyes down to her lips, and back again. Santana licked her lips in response. Slowly, Brittany leaned forward and captured Santana's lips, causing Santana to whimper at the contact. It had been days since they had any sort of intimate contact. Brittany smiled into the kiss and grabbed Santana's neck, yearning for more contact. Santana held onto Brittany and slowly inched towards the nearest wall. The kisses grew fervent as their body pressed flushed against one another's. Santana brought her knee up between Brittany's legs, causing the girl to moan.

A bark was heard before something furry started tickling their ankles. The duo looked down and saw the beagle circling them. Santana pulled away from Brittany and knelt down to give the dog a scratching. "Hey boy!"

Brittany groaned in annoyance. Having all worked up and having a dog to ruin it all. She whined, causing Santana to look up. Santana giggled at the sight of the flustered blonde. She stood up and whispered into the blonde's ear. "We should get something to eat before we do something fun later." Her lips brushed against the tip of the blonde's ear as she whispered suggestively, causing the blonde to shudder in both arousal and annoyance.

"What are you getting, Britt?" Santana asked as she dialed the number for Chinese takeout.

"SzeChuan Chicken, I guess?"

Brittany pouted as she held the chopsticks between her fingers. She had never figure out how to maneuver the two sticks to pick the food from her bowl.

"You're such a dork." Santana smiled at the girl before her.

"It's not my fault that the Chinese invented something like this."

Santana let out a soft giggle before getting up and walked around the table and slid into the seat beside the blonde. She leaned over and took the blonde's hand in hers, positioned their fingers with the two sticks. Brittany's heart involuntarily started beating faster at the close proximity of her guardian. "It's really easy." Santana breath against her ear caused Brittany to close her eyes and shudder.

Using only their thumbs, index and middle fingers, the duo managed to move the chopsticks. Frankly, Brittany wasn't listening or paying attention. All she was thinking was how close Santana was, how her hand was on hers, and how Santana didn't laughed at her inability to use chopsticks. It was just another reason for her to fall deeper in love with the girl that was understanding and caring.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt the warmth disappear, suddenly feeling cold from the loss of contact. Santana stood up and returned to her seat. Brittany tried to pick up her food using the two thin sticks, trying to prove to Santana that her attempts to teach her were useful but the food slipped through the two sticks. Her brows furrowed in concentration.

Santana found herself smiling at the blonde before her. "It'll take some getting use to."

Brittany ignored her, still focused on the task at hand. She took her bottom lip between her teeth as she tried again and again. When she finally got the piece of meat in between the two sticks, her eyes lit up in excitement. "Look, San! I-" The meat slipped out of her grasp. She frowned at the sight before her.

Instead of replying Brittany, Santana reached over and picked a piece of meat. She held it before Brittany who still had the frown plastered on her face. Brittany hesitated for a moment before leaning forward and take the food between her teeth.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N : Minor changes to chapter 3&4. I realized that I named the two first attackers of Brittany Jacob and Brett, and ended up naming Britt's brother as Brett again so I changed the attacker's name to Phil instead. Not sure if anybody realized but yep, just the name changes. Story still intact.**

**And another note.. it's kinda my first attempt at smuts and all and I kinda wrote it when I was about to doze off.. so I'm sorry if it's not what you guys wanted :x Comments are really really appreciated. Any mistakes made are mine because I do not have a beta~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own that son of a bitch show Glee which is degrading my Brittana.**

**Kuroyone (Or can I call you Angelina?) - Woah, bombarded with questions but I'm glad you asked :) I'm sorry for the confusion. I wanted to separate the two 'santanas' because I wanted one side of her to be the protective guardian who wore smoky make up and have her hair back in a pony tail whereas the geek NYU student Santana have her hair down, and wearing a pair of glasses. What separated their entities were the difference in appearance I guess. And the guardian Santana only reveals herself when Brittany is in danger but as the chapters went along, Britt realizing that Santana was her guardian. There's no need for Santana to hide her identity anymore so for the rest of the chapters she's going to be Santana, one Santana. Does that make sense? I hope it did :l Britt thinks that the 'geek santana' lives across her, not the guardian. Little was revealed by the guardian to Britt so at that time she didn't know much about her guardian. And that necklace was actually tugged off by Brittany so technically nobody gave it to her. I'm really new to the beta and stuffs. Anybody volunteers to be my scapegoat!? And no worries! It's actually great that you pointed out the flaws as well. My story is pretty flawed and all so thank you for the criticism!**

**Cido16, r e l, MPEmax, laraglee - Thank you guys for the reviews! :) Hopefully this doesn't disappoint ;)**

* * *

With her gaze still fixed on Santana, Brittany watched as she chewed her food and follow Santana's movement. The Latina stood up from her seat and gave a wink before heading to the drawers where Brittany kept her utensils. She took out a spoon and head back to the dining table where Brittany was once again trying to pick her food.

Brittany narrowed her eyes at the spoon that was placed in her bowl before looking up at Santana. She thought that Santana was digging at her intelligence but the gaze that Santana gave was an assuring one. One that wasn't mocking her. But telling her that it's alright to not know how to use the chopsticks. She released a sigh of defeat as she put down the pair of chopstick and took the spoon.

Santana replaced her chopsticks with a spoon as well. Brittany's heart swelled at knowing that Santana didn't want Brittany to feel dimmed by the fact that she didn't know how to use the two slim sticks, therefore using the spoon as well.

They ate their dinner in comfortable silence, with a few shy glances in between.

After their meals, they sat lounging in the living room, watching a movie. Brittany's arms were wrapped around Santana's abdomens as she sat between the leggy blonde's legs and leaned into her. A companion silence accompanied them with the voices emitted by the screen.

Santana enjoyed moments like this, where she felt normal. Felt like someone who could actually be in love for who she was. Nobody was there to criticize her _except the occasional Quinn lectures_, the fact she was Satan's heir wasn't a factor, Brittany was perfect. Perfect in a way she couldn't grasp. She was Brittany's guardian but also her lover?

Lord T jumped onto the couch and nestled on Santana's lap. Santana started stroking him and a pale blue coated both Lord T and Santana's palm. "What are you doing?"

Without looking away from the screen, Santana replied Brittany. "Recharging Lord T." It sounded ridiculous, but that was how it worked. Since Lord T was Santana's pet, he fed on her flames. But if he were to be drained of the flames, nothing would happen to him. He'd merely be restless and behave like a normal dog. Any attacks would render him vulnerable. With the flames, he would be able to protect both himself and Brittany. "He's a chimera."

Brittany nodded. She have seen Lord T half shifted that day when she was being attacked.

She started tracing her finger across the exposed caramel skin. Santana's shirt had ridden up a little when they snuggled on the couch. Brittany felt the latina's muscles tensed under her feathery touches.

Santana wasn't paying attention to the movie anymore. Her head was tilted up to pepper kisses along the jaws of the blonde. The blue flames started to douse as her attention was directed at Brittany now. Lord T hopped off the guardian's lap and went to snuggle up in his basket.

With Lord T off her, Santana turned her body, not stopping her assault on the blonde. Brittany's eyes fluttered close as Santana continued to trail down from her jaws, to her ears, and down to her neck. She tilted her chin up to give more access to the Latina who found her pulse point pretty quickly. Santana took the time to run her tongue across Brittany's neck, before sucking down on it.

Brittany moaned, urging Santana on. Feeling the heat rising, Brittany pulled Santana's head up and mashed their lips together. Her tongue quickly found her way into Santana's while her hands roamed the latina's physique. When she tried to pull Santana's shirt over, Santana's hands stopped her movement. She frowned a little and pulled back. "Room?"

Santana nodded and climbed off the blonde. Brittany followed, their lips re-attaching once they're on their feet. "Up." Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips as she tapped her thighs. Santana got the hint and lifted her legs to wrap it around Brittany's slim waist. Brittany started to inch towards her bedroom without breaking contact from Santana.

Once her legs hit the bed, she collapsed onto the bed with Santana on top of her. Without wasting another minute, Santana started pulling Brittany's shirt over her head and undressing her. Clothes were carelessly strewn across the room as their tongue battled for dominance, Brittany laying naked beneath Santana. When Brittany tugged on Santana's shirt, attempting to remove it, Santana stopped her again.

This time, Brittany broke the kiss and looked at Santana, trying to make her take the hint. Instead, a mysterious glint floated across brown orbs. Santana's hand left Brittany's for a while as she reached across the bed for something.

Using her abilities, Santana manipulated the object on hand into a handcuff. With a swift motion, she clasped the cuff on the blonde's wrist before latching it to the metal behind Brittany's head.

Brittany's heart began racing. She was left totally vulnerable in this state. But she had to admit, whatever Santana did was pretty hot. She wouldn't mind _this_ if her _captor_ was as hot as the woman hovering above her.

Santana let her nose roamed Brittany's body, inhaling the scent of her. The contact between her nose and Brittany caused the blonde to shiver a little. Slowly, she made her way up to the neck and inhaled loudly, causing Brittany to shudder. It was like Santana was going to devour her. Then, her tongue stuck out of her lips and ran along the neck, down to her collar-bone, to the gap between her twins and down to her belly button, causing Brittany to whimper. The arousal Santana was causing her wasn't helping when all she did was tease. She clamped her thighs shut to try and ease the throbbing.

Sensing the turmoil of the woman beneath her, Santana began to stroke the her thighs, coaxing Brittany to relax. Brittany's tensed muscles slowly unclamped and parted, exposing her wet centre. Santana's tongue swiped across the bruise on Brittany's neck before latching onto it, bruising it even more.

"San.." Brittany whimpered. She really needed the girl right now and the stroking on her thighs weren't helping. But her pleas were ignored as Santana continued running her tongue across Brittany's jaws, causing the girl to suck in her breath. She wished Santana didn't trap her in such a vulnerable position. Santana was totally clothed while she was stripped bare. If she had the ability to move right now, maybe she wouldn't be so frustrated.

"San.. I-" She was shut by the sudden feeling of two fingers entering her core. Her eyes snapped shut from the feeling and she could feel herself close to the edge. The rhythmic pumping of the fingers were driving her nuts. She had never felt anything like this before.

"I'm going to make you scream my name so loudly that you're going to lose your voice." The husky voice sounded beside her ears. That was the final string to push her over the edge.

True to her words, Brittany screamed her name as she rode down on her high. Sheens of perspiration coated her skin. She slowly opened her eyes to see two fingers hovering near Santana's mouth. When Santana saw that Brittany opened her eyes, she took the two fingers between her teeth and sucked the content that coated her fingers.

"Fuck.. San.." Brittany mewled at the sight before her. It was enough to get her aroused again. Santana leaned down and her lips grazed Brittany's ear as she whispered. "I like how you scream my name. And I think I'm going to hear it again." Before Brittany even had time to calm down, Santana inserted her fingers, causing her name to tumble out of the blonde's mouth again.

* * *

The sunshine pooling into the room was enough to make her shut her eyes tight but the steady pelts of breath hitting her shoulders sent a smile to her face. Her mind wandered back to last night when the most wonderful sexual event had taken place. Santana wasn't lying when she said that she was going to make Brittany scream her name until her voice was hoarse. And she was pushed to her limit by Santana who continued until Brittany was exhausted. Everything after was a blur as fatigue tugged on her but she remembered hearing an "I love you" from the Latina before she slipped into oblivion.

Slowly, she turned to face the woman who was spooning her. She was sleeping so peacefully and she had changed out of her clothes into one of the bathrobe Brittany had in the bathroom. The peaceful look Santana had on her face made Brittany smile as she leaned forward to plant a light kiss on Santana's nose.

"Morning," Santana said after she felt the blonde's lips on her nose. She opened an eye to meet sapphire. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock." Brittany smiled.

Santana hummed in response and closed her eye.

"Last night was mind-blowing. Thank you." Brittany said. She was still feeble from last night. Any energy she had was spent on her trying to keep awake.

"Go to sleep. I know you're exhausted. And you're welcome." Santana replied without opening her eyes. She nuzzled into the crook of Brittany's neck and pulled Brittany closer to her. Brittany let out a sigh of contentment before closing her eyes and slip into unconsciousness again.

* * *

Her hand immediately went to feel for the warmth but all she felt was the coolness of the empty side. Disappointment flushed over her as she opened her eyes to find Santana gone. She frowned, thinking that Santana had gone off, leaving her alone in the apartment but the smell of bacon cut her thoughts off.

"Hey." Santana leaned down to place a peck on Brittany's forehead before putting the plate down on the bedside table. She knew that Brittany was worn from yesterday's event so she got up to prepare a meal for the blonde.

"I thought you left." Brittany admitted. A sad smile on her made Santana's heart sank. She didn't want to be the reason that Brittany was unhappy.

"Me? Never." She tilted her head to kiss Brittany.

Brittany hummed in response before breaking the kiss to sit up against the headboard. "Smells good."

"Of course. It was prepared by Chef Lopez." Santana joked as she took a sat beside Brittany.

Brittany couldn't help but smile at the dorkiness of the Latina. Her stomach grumbled in agreement. She took a bite of the bacon and sighed in satisfaction. The bacon was cooked to a crisp and it wasn't too hard either. Santana smiled at her in response. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Mil pwease." Brittany said through a mouthful of bacon. Santana chuckled as she got up to leave the room.

* * *

"Are there any questions before we end the day?"

The silence from the class was enough to let her know that the class had enough of literature for the day. To be honest, the novel was boring her out as well. But what was given to her had to be done.

Over the past few days, training with Evan had gone smoothly and she progressed really quickly. She was able to manipulate the objects now and send them flying a small distance. Her powers were far from tamed but it was enough self-control to last her through her days in school.

The bell rang and students rushed out of the class to head for lunch. Santana slowly packed up her items and waited for the last kid to exit the classroom before she followed behind, switching off the lights as she exited.

She made her way over to the teachers' lounge but felt the unease in her. Throwing her books on the desk, she made a dash for the car park.

"Hey Santana!" Brett called as she neared him.

"Not now, Brett! Emergency!" She yelled over her shoulders.

She jumped into the vehicle and started the car. The engine roared to life and she backed out of the car park and sped out of the school compound.

* * *

Taking a sharp turn, Brittany picked up her pace into a sprint. The foot steps behind her quickened as well. A red car screeched to a halt a few meters before her. With the car's roof down, she could see that it was Santana behind the wheels. She sped up and hopped onto the vehicle.

Without wasting a second, Santana sped away from the boulevard and closed the roof of her car. Once they're totally concealed, and Brittany buckled up, Santana pressed down on the pedal as they made their way down the road. From her side mirror, Santana spotted two black Audi hot on her wheels.

"Hold on tight." Santana warned before pushing a button. The nitrous oxide boosted her speed as she drove along the deserted streets onto the highways. She managed to put a short distance between the two pursuers but they were still following. Having the need to lose them, Santana punched several more buttons.

Her actions made Brittany realized that her car wasn't as normal as it should be. There were extra functions added. "I modified my car." Santana clarified when she saw the puzzled look on the blonde's face. The boost made the car buzz with the sound of the engine working extra hard to provide the speed Santana demanded. She maneuvered between the few cars that were on the road until the two Audis were out of sight before she slowed down a little. Brittany looked out of the window for the first time to check where they were. Realization dawned upon her when she recognized the familiar buildings.

Santana pulled into the car to a halt by the roadside of Brittany's apartment. She stopped the car before turning to face Brittany. "Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?"

"You were chased again." Santana looked away from Brittany. "And it's because of me."

Her averted eyes missed the hands that left Brittany's side to cup her cheeks. Gently, Brittany turned Santana's face towards her. Her blue eyes stared deep into the latina's eyes. "It's not your fault, silly." She leaned forward to capture Santana's lips in hers. "Thanks for being my superwoman again."

Santana gave a goofy grin as they pulled apart. "I should probably head back before they think I skipped school. Though technically I don't think I could be considered skipping school."

"Yes you should." Brittany pecked Santana's nose. "Hasta la vista baby."

Santana's heart skipped a beat from the term of endearment Brittany called her as she watched the blonde exit her vehicle.

* * *

"Hey," Santana smiled at the blonde who returned the gesture. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here waiting for my gorgeous Literature teacher to see if I could do anything for extra credits." Brittany teased.

Santana came to a stop before Brittany. "You looked a little.. _Different_. Are you sure you're from our school? Sorry kid but you must've confused this school with yours."

"I'm not really sure if I'm wrong but please do correct me if I am, Miss Lopez."

"Miss Lopez? Then I'm pretty sure you're in the correct school and speaking to the correct teacher. What would you do for extra credits, hmm?" The two flirted as they stood in the middle of the hallway.

"I would do anything. Like.." Brittany traced her finger along Santana's forearm and up to her biceps as she leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

_"I would let you take control like you did that night, or maybe I would be the one doing it. I'll scream your name so loudly and make you feel like you're the only one in the world. I want you to fuck me senseless. And I would absolutely do you to get a higher GPA."_

Seeing that nobody was behind Santana at that time, she let her lips graze the Latina's earlobe.

Santana swallowed the lump in her throat before meeting Brittany's eyes. Her eyes were dilated with lust and screaming with want. Their moment was interrupted by somebody clearing their throat.

Brittany turned to look at the person beside her and scowled when she saw Brett standing beside them. "Hi ladies."

Santana kept her calm and turned to smile at Brett, who was leering not so subtly.

"Actually, I was wondering. Miss Lopez, are you free this evening?" His false chivalry made Brittany want to gag. As much as she loved her brother, he wasn't as gentleman as he made himself out to be. And another reason was because he was asking her_ girlfriend_ out.

"Actually, she isn't free this evening, nor tomorrow's, nor the day after's." Brittany blurted out as she grabbed Santana's wrist and pulled her away from her brother. "She's not going to be free for you. Adios!"

"Britt!" Brett called after her sister but got ignored.

Brittany dragged Santana down the hallway and took a turn into a classroom that was empty before closing the door after them and locking it. "You're not allowed to go out with him." She growled. "Or even spare a minute of your time with him."

Santana kept her stoic expression on. She was flailing inside at how Brittany got jealous and possessive over her. She had to admit, that was pretty hot. But she refused to admit it so she narrowed her eyes playfully. "Are you jealous?"

"No."

"Britt, I-" Santana was cut off when a pair of lips crashed into hers. She didn't have time to process what was happening before a tongue slipped into her mouth. Her moan was muffled as Brittany pulled on Santana's button up to bring her body closer.

"What was that for?" Santana asked when they pulled apart for air.

Brittany took Santana's lower lips between her teeth, "mine".

Santana gave in as she swooned over the possessive girl before her. "Yours."

Her reply led to a full-blown make out session that was interrupted by the announcement that echoed around the school. "The school will be closed in 5 minutes. Students and teachers please exit the compound."

"We better get out before the office staffs lock us in."

"Isn't that better? We'll have the whole school to ourselves." Brittany leaned forward again but Santana turned her head, causing Brittany to kiss her cheek instead. Brittany groaned, making Santana chuckle.

"I'm not kidding, Britt. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"I'm sorry" Santana apologized when she saw the pout on Brittany. She leaned forward to kiss Brittany and Brittany's lips chased hers when she pulled back. Santana sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay.."

"Cheer up. It's only one night." Santana winked at Brittany before backing off and step into her car. Quinn texted her earlier in the day and told her to meet her at The Vatican headquarters. She took one last look at the blonde who gave a wave before driving off.

Santana smiled at the two guards who moved to let her in. Once the doors to the office opened, a knife flew towards her and she side stepped, the knife merely missing her by a few inches. "Woah there, calm down, cow girl."

Quinn looked like she was about to explode. She grabbed another item on her table and flung it at Santana, who grabbed the object with her hand. "Okay, what's the matter with you?"

"Why the fuck didn't you reply me texts?!" Quinn stood up from her chair and stormed up to Santana.

"I was busy?" Santana raised an eyebrow, puzzled by Quinn's outburst.

Quinn snorted. It didn't take much to put two and two together, knowing that she was with Brittany. She turned away from Santana to take a deep breath but whipped around to smack Santana on the head.

"What the fuck?!" Santana yelled as she stumbled a few steps away from Quinn. That girl have officially gone nuts.

"I thought.. I fucking thought-" Quinn looked as if she was going to cry. The anger in Santana dissipated as she took in the look of the disheveled blonde. Her eyes softened as she went up to Quinn and wrapped her arms around the blonde.

"I thought your parents got you, like how they got Lucas." Quinn choked out. "They're here. In town."

Finally, Santana understood the reason for Quinn's outburst. That girl was ridiculous, getting all angry with her when she was just worried. "I'm sorry for making you worry, Quinnie." She knew Quinn cared for her deeply. "I'm fine. See, I'm here. It's alright." The blonde sobbed in the arms of the brunette who held her tight and swayed her slightly.

"Let me through, dammit!"

The voice was loud enough for the two girls to realize who it was. Quinn pulled away and wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands. Santana merely chuckled as Sebastian came crashing into the room. "Bitch!"

Quinn waved at the two guards to tell them it's alright. The two guards bowed before closing the door after them. Sebastian went up to Santana and started to touch her face, checking for injuries and ruffling her hair. "You alright?!"

Santana took both of Sebastian's hands to stop him from messing her hair any further. "Yes,_ father_" she mocked. "I'm fine."

"I swear, if they do anything to you, I will-"

"They won't be able to." Santana said firmly. Sebastian may seemed cool as an incubus but he's uptight as shit. But that was the thing she liked about him. They're tight.

The doors opened again, revealing several members of the Vatican. Jake entered the room, followed by his pack. His demeanor calm and stoic but by the looks of his pack, it seemed like he threw quite a bit of a tantrum to make them all tremble in fear. Tina, Kurt and Artie followed behind.

"Puck sent his regards." Kurt said nonchalantly as he took a seat on the sofa.

Santana looked at the people in the room and smiled. "Thanks guys, really. But I'm fine." Santana turned to Jake, "if anything happens, those he-wolves will be the first to know."

Jake ducked his head in embarrassment but Santana walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Stay safe." He whispered.

* * *

"Coming!" Santana yelled as she rushed to get the door. She smiled when she saw who was behind the door. "Hey."

Brittany smiled but soon replaced by a frown. Santana furrowed her brows in confusion until a voice sounded beside her ear. "Who's that?" Rachel said as she leaned her chin on Santana's shoulders.

Rachel was in a baggy tee and her undies, her usual clothing when she's at home. Santana and Evan got used to it.

"Brittany, this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Brittany." Santana had no choice but to introduce the two of them. From the expression on Brittany's face, she didn't like Rachel. One bit. How would anybody like it if their significant other was living with a woman who walked around in her undies. Or were they more..?

Rachel side-stepped from behind Santana and placed her hand on Brittany's arm. Before Brittany had time to retract her hand, Rachel's abilities kicked in. Brittany was lulled by Rachel as she slowly led Brittany into the apartment. Santana glared at Rachel who ignored her.

Rachel kept her eyes locked on Brittany as they stood in the middle of the living room. Brittany blinked several times, restraining against Rachel's ability. Sensing the conflict in Brittany, Rachel released her hold on the blonde's mental state. The sudden release made Brittany tumble back but a pair of strong arms caught her. She turned to meet warm brown orbs.

"She's a keeper." Rachel said, smiling at Santana and then at Brittany, before heading back into her room.

Santana scowled Rachel who was retreating into her room. The feeling of Brittany weakening into her arms made Santana worry. She bent down and hooked her arm under Brittany's knee and carried her bridal style into her room and placed her gently on the bed.

"That's Rachel's ability. She's a seductress."

"Was that some sort of test?"

"No! I didn't even know she was going to do that to you."

Brittany nodded weakly. Santana gave her a kiss on the forehead, "stay here."

Brittany closed her eyes as she felt her energy being drained._ What just happened?_

Santana returned shortly with a glass of warm milk. She helped Brittany sit up against the headboard before pressing the tip of the glass on the blonde's lips. Her lips trembled as they parted. Santana tilted the glass a little to allow a small trail of milk to flow into Brittany's mouth.

"Sorry about Rachel." Santana said apologetically. Brittany nodded again, acknowledging Santana. "Her ability sort of drains people energy. But don't worry about that. You'll be fine after a rest."

"Speaking of which, why are you here? Did I forget something?" Santana asked curiously as she set the glass down on the bedside table. A little colour had returned to the blonde's face.

"You did." Brittany replied, making Santana furrow her brows in confusion. Then, she leaned forward to kiss Santana, who hummed in approval. The vibration on her lips from the hum was enough to send a tingle down her spine. They rested their foreheads together when they pulled apart. "I missed you."

"Already?" Santana mocked. She dropped Brittany off about four hours ago before heading to Quinn's.

"Am I intruding? If I am, I can go." Brittany shuffled to get on her feet but Santana pushed her back on the bed.

"Me too." Santana flopped down onto the bed, beside Brittany. "I'm glad you came."

They laid facing each other. Santana bopped Brittany's nose with hers, causing the blonde to smile. Although a little energy had returned to her, Brittany still felt the tiredness dragging her eyelids closed. Santana kissed Brittany's forehead as her eyes fluttered close. "Goodnight, baby."

Brittany didn't mind waking up next to Santana everyday. The pair of protective arms that was draped over her abdomen were what made her smile.

"Good morning, sleepy head."

"How did you know I was up?"

"Your heartbeat changed."

Brittany turned to face Santana, whose eyes were opened and were staring into hers. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For being my cuddly protector when I slept."

"Mm. How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"I'll go prepare some breakfast. Get some more rest. I'll wake you up when it's done."

"Mm."

As she exited the room, both Evan's and Rachel's doors were still closed. Santana took the cue to prepare extra food for them.

The aroma of the fresh pancakes floated around the room. A pair of arms went around her waist. "Smells good." Brittany rested her chin on Santana's shoulders. She tilted and gave Santana a kiss on the neck.

"Hey." Santana smiled but her eyes still on the sizzling bacon. "I told you I'd wake you up later."

"I can't sleep without you beside me. And what's more, I get to see you in action."

The sound of a door closing gained their attention. Evan trudged into the kitchen while rubbing her eyes and slumped into one of the chairs. Her eyes were closed lazily as she tried to sit upright. Santana and Brittany both smiled at the sight. Brittany removed her arms around Santana to slide into a seat next to Evan. "Hey."

Hearing Brittany's voice made her eyes shot open. She look wide-eyed at Brittany before turning to Santana, and back to Brittany. She scanned the clothing Brittany was wearing before letting her eyelids drop close again. Not like she minded, or cared. Actually, she liked Brittany.

Rachel joined them shortly after, in the same drowsy state as Evan. Santana narrowed her eyes at the two of them as she placed the pancake stacked plate in the middle. Without a word, they dug into the breakfast Santana prepared. They ate in silence until Rachel spoke up. "Are you two together?"

Santana spat out the milk she was drinking and excused herself to get a cloth to clean up while Brittany was left blushing at the table. "So?" Rachel tilted her head and urge Brittany on.

"I'm not really sure.." She really didn't know where they stood. Both of them have not talked about it before. She made a mental note to talk to Santana that day.


	11. Chapter 11

After breakfast, Evan and Rachel retreated to their own room, leaving Santana and Brittany alone. Brittany offered to help Santana with cleaning up and insisted when Santana declined her help.

"Do you always do the chores around here?" Brittany said as she washes the plates while Santana dried them.

"Not really. Only on days like these, I'll do it."

"Days like these?"

"On days where they look like walking zombies."

Brittany flicked her fingers in Santana's face, causing Santana to shut her eyes and halt her movements from the water droplets hitting her face. "Britt.." There was mock anger in her tone as she growled playfully.

Santana threw the towel and the plate that she was drying onto the counter and lunged at Brittany who shrieked. The Latina had Brittany trapped between her by placing both her hands on the counter behind the blonde. Brittany immediately reached up to cup Santana's cheeks and pulled her into a kiss. Water trailed down both her arms and Santana's cheeks as their lips connected again and again.

"You just.." Brittany pulled away to look at Santana, who's eyes were closed, slowly opening to meet Brittany's clear blue. "Why are you so perfect?"

Santana looked earnestly into Brittany's eyes before blurting out, "I'm not perfect. I'm far from perfect."

To Brittany, she was. Santana might seem like the tough stud who could take anyone but underneath her facade of a strong front, she had a huge heart. Without even a need to, she took after Evan and Rachel when they're both old enough to look after themselves. It was the little things that Santana did that made her fell a little more for the Latina each day. People might not notice it, but Brittany did. How Santana subtly took the role of the more responsible elder sibling for the two girls in her house, how she can switch from extremely nonchalant to caring in a matter of seconds. "To me, you are."

"Speaking of which.. What are we?" Santana remembered what Rachel said.

"I was going to ask you that. Are we dating? Do you want us to be?" The blonde's heart started to speed up. The answer that she was going to hear might not be the one she was anticipating. She wasn't doubting Santana. She was doubting herself.

"Of course I want to.." Santana's voice was hesitant and Brittany sensed the 'but' to her reply.

"But..?"

"But I'm afraid that you'll get hurt."

Brittany released a breath that she was holding. She leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on the Latina's lips. "Don't be silly, honey. I know you never will."

Santana felt her heart drop at the last sentence. Brittany had entrusted herself to Santana. And she's afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold on to Brittany that firmly and cause Brittany to fall. "I will always love you the most."

"And I loved you, more than I've ever loved anybody." Brittany replied with a smile.

* * *

"I think subject 037 will be enough. She's a mere human. Let loose 037 once the wretched Satan's heir is out of reach"

"Don't you think 050 is a better choice, sir? 037 is unstable and-"

"That's the point. Unstable is good. Good is unstable. Do not question my choices, do you hear me?"

"Yes sir, sorry sir. I'll take my leave."

"Oh.. And.."

"Yes, sir?"

"Get some milk for Mr. Puss would you?"

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

"How's this?" Brittany held the blue blouse against her body.

Santana nodded her head in approval before Brittany skipped towards the nearest changing room. While Brittany was changing into her dress, Santana walked around the shop and spotted a black dress. The dress wasn't that fancy but it kind of suited her. She was deciding whether to go and try it on until a perky voice ringed by her ears. "Go and try it on."

The Latina turned and her eyes raked up and down Brittany's physical form. The baby blue dress matched the blueness of her eyes and it was fitting as how the dress seemed to be bursting with positive energy. She smiled when she met the said pair of blue eyes which was asking a silent question of approval, which she replied with by the upturn of her lips.

Brittany beamed at the response and walked around Santana to push her towards the changing room. With no other way around, Santana changed into the black dress that she picked out and stepped out of the cubicle. Brittany had her fingers on her chin as she focused on the dress on Santana's body. Santana shifted uneasily under her girlfriend's scrutinizing gaze. Then, she broke into a grin and went up to take Santana's hands. "It's perfect."

The duo swiftly changed out of their outfits and made payments before heading out of the store. "Thank you, have a nice day!" echoed as they stepped out of the store.

"Where to, next?" Brittany asked as she weaved her fingers through Santana's.

Santana turned and smiled at Brittany. "You decide."

"Let's go home."

Santana quirked an eyebrow at Brittany. She was expecting Brittany to drag her all around town, shopping for various accessories and clothing, goofing around for the whole afternoon before returning home with their loots.

They could have spent the afternoon teasing each other, trying out ridiculous looking dresses and pose like a retard, making a foam mustache with their cup of cappuccino, tugging each other along the streets when one refused to budge. Santana would scrunch her nose in disapproval when Brittany tried to fit a floral hat on her head but allowed her to do so. And then she would smack Brittany's arm playfully when the blonde hollered in laughter at how ridiculous the Latina looked before pulling her in for a kiss, shutting the loud blonde up.

Brittany would walk along the boulevard and stare into the display window, trying to make weird faces at the customers in the shop and gain a disapproving glance from the shop keeper while Santana stifled her laughter and pulled Brittany along.

They would spend the day in each other's companion, arms linked and smiles glued to their faces.

"I just wanna spend time with you, and Evan, and Rachel. Whoever you care about."

The Latina tilt her head in amusement and opened the door for Brittany without a word before going over to the driver's side. A fuzzy feeling crept its way into her heart and settled there when Brittany said she wanted to spend time with people that she cared about. The fact that Brittany was taking the effort to bond with those currently at the apartment made her heart beat a little faster.

"Heeeey~" Rachel singed when the duo entered the apartment. Brittany furrowed her brows before turning to Santana, who shrugged. She was used to the musical side of Rachel. The first encounter was enough warning that she would hear more of Rachel's singing. Frankly, she didn't mind Rachel singing since the brunette have a pretty soulful voice.

Evan was lounging on the couch, staring intently at the screen before her. Brittany shuffled towards the couch and dropped her weight into the couch, beside Evan. The younger Latina jumped a little and brought her hands up in a defensive stance. Rachel burst out laughing while Santana remained expressionless. But the twitch on her lips betrayed her.

"Tia!" The annoyed voice of the smallest girl in the room was the last straw to Santana's control. Her lips curled up into a smile before bursting into laughter. Brittany, Rachel and Evan stared wide eyed at Santana as she leaned against the wall for support. They had never seen Santana lose control of herself like this before and it was kind of amusing and heartwarming at the same time to know that Santana was lowering her walls with them.

After a few moments, Santana's laughter died down and she finally noticed the three pair of eyes on her. "What?"

Shaking herself out of the trance, Brittany went over to Santana pulled her onto the couch and on top of her. She wrap her arms around Santana's waist and whispered into her ear. "I really like it when you laugh."

Santana turned her head a little and met Brittany halfway. Their kiss was short and chaste. "So! Let's play a game." Brittany beckoned for Rachel to join by wagging her fingers.

* * *

"FALSE!"

Their game was interrupted by the sound of something crashing outside the apartment. Out of curiosity, Rachel stood up to check it out.

The moment she turned the knob, a Minotaur charged into the apartment, barely missing Rachel, who stumbled and fell onto the floor. Santana immediately stood up while Evan's jaws dropped.

"_Reverto per pacis quod per totus festinatio ex unde venit!_" Santana yelled at the foul smelling beast that was approaching. It gave an ear piercing shriek before it curls up and disappear. Santana's pupils dilated, well knowing who was coming when the beast appeared.

"You don't have to be so hostile, you know." The feminine voice sounded before appearing at the door with a well dressed man at her side. The woman looked behind Santana's shoulders and spotted the three girls in the apartment - Brittany, Evan and Rachel.

She tilted her chin and took a whiff of air. Her eyes closed for a moment before opening to look right at Evan. She raised her hand, causing roots to sprout from the apartment's floor.

Without looking back, Santana set the nature's spawn into flames.

"Don't. Touch. Them."

"My, my. Somebody needs to reteach you manners, Mija. Is this how you greet your padres?"

More roots began emerging from the floors of the apartment, this time angling towards Brittany, Evan and Rachel. "If you would just listen, I'll let the three of them off."

Evan haven't fully mastered her skills yet, rendering her vulnerable along with Brittany. Rachel was innocent, and her abilities was a disadvantage in a brawl. Santana clenched her jaws shut in frustrations. Yes, she was capable of taking down her parents, but taking them down would mean declaring a war on The Law, which would probably mean some brainwashed freak would go after them day and night. She took one final glance at the few behind her and made her decision. Slowly, she got on her knees and lowered her head before her parents.

"TIA! NO!" Evan lunged at her grandparents but her abuelo restricted her movements. "LET GO!"

"Madre, padre." Santana bit her own tongue and addressed her parents.

"Now that's better." Her mother stepped forth and tapped Santana on the shoulder. "I think you need a new accessory, don't you think, darling?"

"Yes dear." The voice in which her father replied to her mother was so sickeningly gross. Like she had a wrap around him and he's smitten or something.

"You know, a little bird told me you've been running rampage in town recently, torching others and scaring them. That wasn't what we've taught, mija."

She grabbed Santana, wrist and clasped the bracelet down. "And with that, I bid my farewell. Behave yourself, nieta, and you too, mija." Her voice was laced with poison and dripped with sarcasm. Santana wanted to strangle her so badly. It irked her so much that she couldn't do anything. Her brother, _her_ hijo, was captured by her.

"Tia!" Evan knelt down beside Santana the moment the two exited the apartment. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. Santana threw away her dignity for them. "What's this?"

"Power restraining bracelet." Santana said as she stood up. She wriggled her wrist and the bracelet remained attached to it. Flames ignited but it was soft and seemingly powerless. Santana let out a huff of frustration and went into her room, the door clicking lock as it closes. Brittany and Evan stared at the closed door for a moment, lost, before turning to Rachel who haven't moved from her spot.

Her eyes were stilled from shock. Brittany and Evan went over to help Rachel up. The brunette's face was pale from shock at the even that just unfolded before her. Through her shock, she managed to utter a few words. "She's Diabla? The daughter of Sataniel and Diablo?"

Then, her head slowly turned to Evan. "And you're the daughter of Lucifer?"

Unsure of why Rachel was asking the questions, Evan nodded her head in uncertainty. At her confirmation, Rachel threw her head back against the couch. "Oh god. What have I gotten myself into?"

In the room, Santana fiddled with the silver accessory, trying to remove it. "Fuck!" She cursed when the latch refused to budge. "What the fuck is this fucking thing."

Overwhelmed by annoyance, Santana allowed the retained energy to course through her. Making use of her powers, she focused it on her wrist. The flames were dimmed. But the more annoyed Santana felt, the larger the flame. "ARGH!"

The latch clicked unlocked, and the flames overflow, coating her entire body with flames. She allowed a small grin of victory to graze her face before returning to her emotionless facial features again. Swiftly, she removed the power restraining bracelet and put it aside. Grabbing a metal bar from her box of junks, she manipulated the bar into a similar looking bracelet and clasp it on her own wrist. "Bitch, you ain't got nothing on me."

Fatigue sets in after her sudden outburst of flames. She trudged over to the door and unlocked it before throwing herself onto her bed. Before she knew it, her eyes were closed and her body relaxed as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Santana?" Brittany rapped her knuckles against the door. "San?"

Failing to get a response, Brittany turned the handle and pushed the door in. Initially, she was quite surprised that Santana had left her door unlocked. But a smile spread across her face when she realized Santana's intention.

The Latina didn't meant to lash out at them previously and was acting on impulse when she shut the door and locked it. She merely needed time alone and when she calmed down, she unlocked her door discreetly.

Silently, she lifted the blankets and slipped onto the bed. Instinctively, she snaked her arms around the Latina. Feeling the familiar comfort, Santana snuggled into Brittany unconsciously. Her back was pressed flushed against Brittany's front.

Feeling Santana's steady breathing, Brittany herself was slowly drifting to sleep.

Outside, Rachel was trying to sneak out of the apartment. "Where are you going?"

She froze and slowly turned to face Evan, who was leaning against the wall of the corridor and looking at Rachel skeptically. After knowing that Santana and Evan was affiliated to the two evil duo, Rachel had been acting weird and distant.

"I was.. uh.. going for a walk."

"A walk, at this timing?"

"Yeah, why not?" Rachel said not taking her gaze off Evan, her fingers trying to twist the knob.

Evan sighed and lifted her arm, causing the door to shut locked. The brunette's eyes widened as realization kick in. "Shit.." She muttered. She had forgotten about Evan's ability and her own ability put her in a disadvantage.

"So?"

Rachel threw her hands in the air in exasperation. She didn't have a choice. Reluctantly, she trudged over to the couch and sat down. "It's just.. I don't have a good history with your family, alright?"

"What history?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Okay, then don't." Rachel's head snapped up to look at Evan. "You said it was history. What happened, happened. But when I say that Santana and I don't care, we mean it. What's in the past doesn't matter. If you leave now, Santana will wake up to find you gone and she will definitely hunt you down. And when she did find you, I'm not really sure what she's going to do. I don't think I want to know."

The brunette's lips curled upwards. "You know, you're really mature for your age. And you're right. I'm just running away from my past. Thank you."

* * *

_Reverto per pacis quod per totus festinatio ex unde venit! -_ Quoted from Stephen Leather's book, Nightmare. It's kind of like a phrase you say to send the demon back to where it was.


	12. Chapter 12

**To: mel-kung, Heya2evver, 4Eva4Naya - Thank you guys so much :)**

**To: r e l - I appreciate you as a reader a lot!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Here's some action. This is un-betaed, mistakes are made by me. R&R please :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

* * *

Feeling the warm sun rays on her cheek that was chilled by the cool night air, Santana was beginning to awaken. The sound of laughter was slowly registering in her mind as her eyes slowly opened. It wasn't the laughter of the familiar people in her house. It's a little more childlike, a little higher in pitch. Stretching her hands over her head, the Latina yawned before sluggishly climbing off her bed.

"Britty!" Was the first thing Santana heard as she opened the door of her room. Her childlike laughter brought a smile to her face even before she saw Beth. The way her goddaughter called Brittany warmed her heart as well. "Stop! It's tickly!"

Giggles echoed the apartment as Beth squirmed under Brittany's fingers. Brittany stopped tickling the girl and asked, "Who's the best?!"

"Beth!"

"Really?" Brittany moved her fingers again, causing Beth to burst into pleas again. "Who's the best?!"

"Britty!"

Satisfied with the response of the young blonde, Brittany removed her hands from Beth's side and allowed the child to catch her breath from all the laughing and squirming.

"Why are you bullying my ahijada?" Santana asked with a glint of playfulness as she loomed over the couch. The sourness of the previous night had dissipated along with the night and she's beaming at the duo on the couch.

"Madrina!" Beth yelled and she stood up on the couch. Santana easily scooped the little girl into her arms from behind the couch. "Good morning!" Beth yelled into the ears of the Latina, causing her to jerk her head in shock.

"Beth, what did mommy say about shouting?" Santana reminded Beth about Quinn's usual lectures.

"Sorry. Bueno días." Beth softened her voice and greeted Santana in Spanish.

"Bueno días, Beth. Why are you here?" Santana's eyes flitted over to Brittany who shrugged lightly.

"Daddy said he have to run some errands and I was supposed to spend the day with daddy today. But it's okay, Beth got to spend the day with madrina."

Right then, Evan shuffled out of the room rubbing her eyes. Brittany chuckled at the sight before leaning over the couch to whisper to Santana. "Is she always like this?"

"More or less," Santana bent a little to reply Brittany in a hushed voice while keeping Beth steady in her arms. Slowly, she lowered Beth and watched the girl run towards Evan and hugged her legs.

"GOOD MORNING!" Beth yelled, again. Evan jumped a little from the loud greeting and stumbled a little. The annoyed expression of hers was replaced as quickly as it appeared when she saw that it was Beth who woke her up a little too loudly in the morning. She smiled and picked Beth up. "Good morning to you too, little devil."

Noticing the absence of another brunette in the apartment, Santana raised an eyebrow. "Where's Rachel?"

"She went with Puck when he came to drop Beth off."

"Really?" Something was up, but Santana can't pinpoint what. Normally when there's a mission or sort, Rachel would be paired with Santana. Though this time, however, Santana wasn't aware of anything that was happening. Rachel was called but not her. She rolled her eyes in annoyance at being left out of whatever was happening but soon returned to her cheerful demeanor since her goddaughter was here and she won't let this small incident ruin her mood. "Whatever. You guys want to go out for breakfast?"

"YES!" Beth shouted and Evan jerked her head back in the same way Santana did when the little blonde yelled.

"Beth!" The three older women echoed, causing Beth to shrink into the arms of Evan's arms. "Sorry,"

They burst out laughing at Beth's hyperactivity. Evan passed Beth to Brittany before heading to wash up. Santana lingered behind a little longer, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt as she tried to come up with ways to apologize to Brittany for her outburst. A grin stretched across Brittany's face as she watched the Latina pace around in turmoil. Knowing what Santana was thinking, she stood up and went up to the Latina. Santana's eyes widened when she saw Brittany before her. Without a warning, Brittany leaned forward and pecked Santana on the corner of her lips. "Morning."

"M-morning." Santana stuttered. That wasn't how she planned to apologize. She wasn't expecting this and certainly didn't expect Brittany to brush off her outburst yesterday so easily. She was having this scenario in her head where she would take Brittany's hand and look into her eyes. Show her how sincere she was and how apologetic she was for yesterday, lean forward and kiss her good morning. "I-"

"It's okay." Brittany smiled. "I'll meet you guys in half an hour? I need to head home and change into fresh clothing." She joked.

"Okay," Santana dumbly nodded as she watched Brittany head for the door. Her mind was yelling at her to do something but her body wouldn't budge. It wasn't until Brittany was about to close the door that Santana snapped out of her stupor. "Brittany, wait!"

Brittany turned and was caught off guard when Santana's lips crashed onto her. "See you later." The warmth of her breath pelted against pale skin. Brittany nodded and slowly backed away from the door with a goofy grin on her face.

They took a drive down to the Manhattan beach where they settled into Uncle Bill's pancake house. The gentle sea breeze blew against them. Brittany was wearing a checkered shirt with the hem of the shirt tied in a knot, leaving her belly button exposed, with a pair of short denim shorts. Santana opted for a striped sleeveless shirt that hugged her figure, with black shorts.

During the whole meal, an uneasy feeling lingered in her chest at the thoughts of being able to enjoy the peaceful morning with her _family. _

"Santana?" Brittany's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Both Evan and Brittany was looking at her with a worried expression while Beth was oblivious to the tension between the three. Santana pressed her lips together into a smile. Deciding that Santana wasn't going to tell them what was on her mind, they dropped the topic.

"BEACH!" Beth yelled as she ran barefooted towards the sea with Evan chasing after her. Santana chuckled at the sight and Brittany smiled. After their hands brushed by one another for a few times, Brittany weaved her fingers together with Santana's. The Latina smiled but her eyes was fixed on Beth and Evan who were running along the fine sand.

"How is it?"

"Not good."

"No shit, Sherlock." Quinn barked. She was getting irritated by Artie who wasn't providing the information she needed. "What are they planning?"

"Attack, beach, water, fire."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the skinny man before her eyes widened in realization. Rachel was quick to catch on as she stood up abruptly. "This is not good. They're going to attack Santana by using the element she's weakest against which is water."

"It's not only the fact that she's weak against water.." Quinn paled. "She can't swim."

By the time Quinn finished her sentence, Jake was already out of the room with Sebastian behind him.

"Tina, location update of Santana."

"Manhattan beach."

"Fuck."

"Hey, I'm going to the washroom." Santana said, earning a nod from Brittany.

The uneasiness was gnawing on her. She figured that maybe walking away from them for a little while might ease the feeling. She glanced over her shoulders and saw the trio smiling at each other and thought, maybe it's just my imagination.

"Hello." A man appeared before her. "My name is Ronald."

Santana tried to side step away from him but another man stepped up. "And my name is Donald."

The Latina clenched her jaws in annoyance. Another man lunged at her from behind, "And my name is Merald."

"It's not nice to ignore people, lady." The three of them echoed as their physical form start to distort. Water flowed visibly along their physical form before three streams of water made its way towards Santana.

Fuck, Santana muttered before taking off on her heels.

Unseen, Hunter smiled smugly as his ability worked.

With the three gaining on Santana, the Latina tensed her muscles and took one last step before launching herself into the air. Her raven black wings extended from her back as she soared. "You can run, but you can't hide."

Jake was literally barking at his pack as they run on fours towards the Manhattan beach with Sebastian sprinting alongside them. Off a distance, Sebastian saw the raven wings that he haven't seen in ages. Santana only revealed her wings when things got serious. "Damn."

"Who are you?" Santana snarled.

"If you must know, I am 037."

Her muscles tensed painfully from the exertion. Bullets of water whizzed past her as she dodged them. The constant dodging merely drained her of energy as she tried to counterattack, but to no avail.

"Tia?" Evan stopped fooling around when she caught sight of Santana in the air. She looked around the beach and realized that nobody was paying any attention to whatever was happening in the air. It was as if everyone was oblivious to the fight happening. Her heart raced as she panicked.

Following Evan's gaze, Brittany froze as well. Her eyes widened in horror at the sight. "Do something!" Brittany nudged Evan who was trembling.

Even though Evan had been training with Santana, she haven't had a chance to actually fight with somebody, let alone someone who Santana couldn't handle. Paralyzed by fear, she stood frozen on the spot.

"Fucking hell." Santana panted. Her body couldn't keep up with the rapid rate with the- whatever it is. The speed that it was shooting shots of water at her was enough to pass off as a fucking bullet. She winced in pain as one of the water bullets pierced through her shoulder blades. Blood spluttered out of her wound as the impact pushed her back a little. No way in hell would she be able to keep up unless she transform. _Satan Soul_

Tail began to emerge from her back but the transition was too slow. The accelerated shots of water went through her onyx wings, sending her plummeting down into the waters below.

"SANTANA!" Sebastian shouted at the sight of his friend falling.

"EVAN!" Brittany's voice seemed to break Evan out of her frozen state. She brought her hands up and tried to slow Santana down as she fell. While Evan's hand trembled from the stress her hand was dealing with by manipulating the air around Santana, Brittany tugged off her shirt and dived into the water. Beth was crying at the scene that was foreign and scary to her as she watched her godmother fall.

_You're doing great, Evan. I'm slowing down but it isn't helping. But your skills are getting there_. Santana thought as she felt descend slow down.

"See what I meant when I said unstable is good?"

"Yes sir."

"Our job is done. Retrieve 037."

"Your wish is my command."

Bubbled gurgled out from her mouth as she plummeted into the water. The air was shocked out of her lungs from the impact. She could feel her lungs burning for air. Blood was oozing out of her wound as her vision blurred. The bubbles of air rising and her hair splayed everywhere in the water. The tiny ray of sunshine remaining as her body sunk. She knew too well what it meant when her body hit the water. Her eyelids slowly drooping close as her conscience started to slip.

"_You're not going to give up, are you?"_

"_I don't know. I feel like I can't do this anymore."_

"_Are you going to give up?"_

"_No."_

"_Then what are you doing?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_You're hopeless."_

"_Shut up. Like you're any better."_

"_I'm just waiting for you to die, or surrender yourself to me."_

"_In a million years."_

"_Don't speak so soon, young lady."_

"_I know myself."_

"_If you say so. What are you planning to do?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_That's why I said, give up."_

"_Never."_

Sebastian dived into the water after Brittany. Taking a lungful of air, Brittany dipped her head into the water and began swimming down. She circled around underwater for a few seconds before spotting the black wings. With a few powerful strokes, Brittany neared Santana. She wrapped an arm around Santana's waist and started making her way up. The weight of Santana tugged her down, slowing her ascend. The oxygen in her lungs were running low from spending a little too long under water.

Thankfully, another arm circled her waist and Santana's. Sebastian came between the duo and accelerated their ascend. Brittany took in large gulps of air the moment they hit the surface. Santana lay lifelessly in the arms of Sebastian as he back paddled while holding Santana's head above the water surface. Brittany slowly made her way back to shore.

Upon reaching the sandy shore, Sebastian began performing CPR. He felt for the brunette's pulse before placing the palm of his hands on Santana's chest and began to press down repeatedly, trying to pump the water out of the Latina. After 15 compressions, he was starting to give up. "Come on…"

Jake and his pack had surrounded them. Brittany was watching helplessly beside Sebastian as he tried to resuscitate the Latina. Evan was holding Beth who was bawling her eyes out.

30 compressions later, Sebastian stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Brittany asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Come on, keep trying."

"It's no use, Brittany."

"Why?"

"Stop." Sebastian choked out.

Enraged, Brittany pushed Sebastian away and repeated what Sebastian did for the past few minutes. She pinched Santana's nose and leaned down to give a rescue breath and started pumping at the chest again. "Wake up."

"Brittany.." Sebastian tried again. His voice weak from his broken resolve.

"Wake up,"

"Brittany, stop." Sebastian reached for Brittany and pulled her away.

"I SAID WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Brittany slammed her balled fist against Santana's chest.

Santana sat upright abruptly as water spewed out of her mouth. She spluttered and choked as the salty sea water ejected themselves from her system. Before she could even brace herself for it, Beth ran into her, followed by Evan. "Sanny! Tia!" She fell back against the sand with the two crying girls on her. "hey.."

Brittany bit her lower lips, refusing to let anymore tears fall. Her skin was beginning to tear from the force. She watched the two girls hug Santana, refusing to interrupt their moment. Sebastian, however, threw himself onto Brittany and crushed her in his arms. She gasped in surprised but began giggling along, relieved that Santana was alright. Jake's pack relaxed when their alpha slumped onto the sand and whined out of relief.

Santana slowly pushed herself off the sand and sat Beth and Evan up. She flinched from the sting of her shoulders. Blood was still oozing out of her wound and her wings were in a battered state. She slowly retracted her wings, her face contorted in pain. When she saw the disheveled blonde beside her, her heart contracted in pain.

"LOPEZ!" Sebastian lunged at Santana and hugged her.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sebastian apologized as he pulled away from the injured guardian.

"I brought Marley!" Sam appeared with the doctor.

Marley frowned at the sight of the injured Latina. Santana gave an awkward smile at the doctor who started examining her wound. "I'd need to get you cleaned up first."

Slowly, Santana raised onto her feet and began making her way towards the washing area. Jake and his pack stood guard outside the area, scaring anyone trying to enter the area away. The water that ran down the Latina's body was dyed red by her blood that was flowing out of her wound like an open tap. Brittany paced around outside the area as Santana get patched up by Marley.

Santana hissed in pain when Marley applied medication to the wound on her shoulder-blade. "Wings."

The Latina resisted until Marley pressed down against her injured shoulder. "FUCK! OKAY FINE!" The wings sprouted in a matter of seconds and Marley rolled her eyes at the childish guardian.

"Your wings are almost as good as a chicken feather and you're trying to hide it from me?"

"It's no big-" Santana tried to play it cool but Marley jabbed her finger against the wound on the wings. "FUCK!"

Jake growled defensively at the sound of Santana's scream, causing the pack to cower in fear. Sebastian shook her head at the sight and Brittany bit her nails. The blonde had told Evan to bring Beth to buy an ice cream or something to prevent the young blonde from hearing all the profanity coming from the guardian's mouth.

When Marley stepped out, Jake immediately went up to her. "She's fine, don't worry."

He sighed. His pack relaxed a little at his slight change of demeanor. Brittany side-stepped away from the duo and entered the washing area. "San?"

The torso of the Latina had been wrapped by blood stained bandages. Brittany's brows furrowed in worry as she approached Santana. "Hey,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Alive, I guess?" Santana joked.

Brittany sighed. Santana was trying to play it cool by joking the seriousness of the situation away. Feeling the emotions crashing down on her, Brittany collapsed onto Santana. Her fingers sank into the delicate flesh of the tanned guardian as fresh waves of sobs overcame her. Santana gritted her teeth from the pain her mortal caused her when she dropped onto her, thankful that her clenched jaws couldn't be seen from the blonde's view. She held onto Brittany tightly, glad that she was still there, in her arms.

She held the blonde in the arms for a few minutes, letting the emotions pour from her. All the unsaid relief and fears. "I'm sorry."

Brittany pulled back and looked into brown orbs with bloodshot eyes. Her lips quivered.

"I'm sorry for scaring you like this. I'm sorry for being the reason to why you're crying. I'm sorry that you felt so scared because of me." Santana swallowed the lump in her throat as her own emotions threatened to crash. "But I'm not sorry that I'm alive and that you're in front of me."

Brittany bit her lower lips in habit again. The already damaged skin was bruising. Santana brought her hand up and ran her thumb across the bruised skin. "Stop doing that."

The blonde forced a smile and tried to laugh the tension away. Santana locked eyes with glistening blue as she ran the pad of her thumb across pale skin, erasing the trail of tears that had been trickling with tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Brittany stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the wounded brunette. She held on tightly, even when their bodies are flushed together. The fear of losing the woman in her arms was too overwhelming for her. She almost lost Santana. Almost. And it's likely to happen again with everything that's happening. When they know that the guardian is still alive, they'll be onto her again. The fear of losing Santana was causing her emotions to pour. She knew she should say something. Something to assure Santana that she's alright but she can't. She's a mess right now and all she wanted to do was to be close to Santana.

Santana clenched her jaws tight as her wounded body pressed against her mortal's. She tried to ease the sobs by rubbing Brittany's back. "It's okay. You don't have to say anything, Brittany."

The stuffiness of the makeshift first aid room (changing room) was forgotten as they held onto each other like it was the last time they're going to be as physically close. Bandages that were stained red from blood were a mix of blood and tears now.

An awkward cough disrupted their moment as Sebastian entered changing room. "Sorry to interrupt you two otters but the others are waiting outside. And Jake is scaring away all the tourists."

Santana nodded as she pulled away from Brittany. She stepped away and grabbed her shirt and put it on before holding her hands up for Brittany before the duo exited the room with their fingers interlocked. All eyes were on them when they stepped out. Even Quinn had arrived with Beth beside her. Evan quietly went beside Santana, feeling uncomfortable around Quinn. Quinn had her lips pursed and brows furrowed as she eyed Santana. The fresh set of clothing Marley brought with her covered up her stained bandages and Quinn couldn't assess the injury of the Latina. But she frowned when her eyes landed on the two intertwined hands. Feeling her gaze on their hands, Brittany loosened her grasp and tried to pull away but Santana reacted by grabbing onto her hand and gave it a squeeze. Eyes flitting to caramel brown ones, Santana smiled at her, ignoring Quinn. Brittany's lips tugged up a little. Brittany knew that Quinn didn't like her, and her being intimate with Santana was only making it worse.

"Come on, Beth. Let's go home." The Vatican head said as she turned and strutted away with Beth.

"Bye bye Madrina, Britty, Evanny, Jaky, Sebby, Sammy, Marley, Wolfies!" Beth yelled over her shoulders. This time, Quinn was too tired to reprimand her daughter. All she was thinking of was how to settle the score with Puck for leaving Beth with Santana when it was his turn to take care of their daughter.

After Quinn's departure, Santana released Brittany's hand and went over to where Sebastian and Jake was. Two pair of eyes eyed her as she approached. Brittany immediately missed the fingers between hers when Santana stepped away. She watched Santana for a while until somebody spoke to her.

"Hey,"

"Hi."

"Remember me?"

"Sam, right"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it." Santana stepped forward and hugged the two men who were there for her for as long as she knew them. Sebastian's an asshole but he's really loyal towards the people he care about. And Jake? Self-explanatory.

The conversation was awkward as neither Sam nor Brittany knew how to continue. Sam was mentally bashing himself up for ruining the conversation when he had to muster his courage a hundred times just to say hey. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you."

Unsure if Brittany was just shooting him down or that was the way she is, Sam continued. "Good, I mean, great! How's Santana?"

"She's fine."

"That's good."

Santana was watching the wolf boy flail over Brittany in amusement. Brittany's attention had already left him the moment baby blue caught brown. Her body reacted on its own as her legs brought her closer to Santana. Sam looked so annoyed at himself that Santana had to bite down the laughter threatening to spill from her lips.

"How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good, considering gravity haven't pulled me down." Santana joked.

"But it seemed to be pulling me towards a certain someone." Brittany reached for Santana's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Home?"

Santana smiled before turning, "Come on, Evan. We're going home."

* * *

"Morning,"

That was the first thing Brittany heard when she opened her eyes and adjusted to the sun rays pouring in. Her eye lids weighed down and threatened to lulled her back to sleep but Santana's giggle kind of lifted the weight. She looked into the mocha orbs before her and the smile on the Latina made her lips curl upwards into one as well. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath and stretched. Her shirt rode up a little, exposing her belly.

Santana's hand found its way to Brittany's exposed belly, causing Brittany's breath to hitch. Having felt the jerk in her breathing, Santana giggled before pulled Brittany closer. Brittany bopped her nose with Santana's as they laid there, holding each other's gaze.

"Have you been watching me sleep?" Brittany asked innocently.

"I might have." Santana replied.

Truthfully, Santana haven't been able to sleep because every time she tried to close her eyes, the feeling of her falling into the sea greeted her. The nauseating feeling of defeat, the humiliation and the fear of being thrown into the sea again. She flinched involuntarily at the memory.

"Hey," Brittany noticed Santana spacing out and the suddenly flinch. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She lied as she tilted her head up to plant a peck on Brittany's nose, causing the other girl's eyes to flutter close again. Before Brittany had the chance to revel in the feeling of Santana's lips on her nose, the guardian pulled away and shuffled off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked, voice heavy with sleep.

"Prepare breakfast." Santana replied, standing by the bed.

"Santana Lopez, come back here immediately." Her gaze hardened as she looked at Santana.

Santana raised an eyebrow but did as told. She raised the duvet and slipped under it. Her obedience gained a wide smile from Brittany who wrapped her arms around Santana. "Why, aren't you obedient today?" She mocked.

"Britt." Santana almost growled.

"I'm kidding, tigress." Brittany shifted and swung her leg over Santana's waist, straddling her. She leaned down, but careful to hold her weight on her propped elbows, and kissed Santana on the lips. Santana's eyes widened at the sudden action but soon closed as Brittany swiped her tongue across her lips. She moaned into the kiss. Her lips chased Brittany's when the blonde tried to pull back. Their tongue swiped against each other as they explored.

Brittany leaned Santana back down onto the bed by pressing her lips harder against the brunette underneath her. She was planning to just get a kiss and get off to prepare breakfast for the injured guardian but seemed like she had other plans. She pulled away and started planting wet kisses down the brunette's jaws.

Santana's chest heaved as her breathing gets ragged. She tilted her head to allow more access for Brittany. Welcoming the extra skins revealed, Brittany took a last lick at Santana's jaws before working down on her neck. She nipped at Santana's neck, earning a thrust of the hip from the brunette. Tongue rolled around as Brittany eased the spot she just nipped on with her tongue before lavishing on the other spots. A moan left Santana's lips as Brittany sucked on her pulse point.

"Britt.." Santana whined as Brittany pulled away.

"You're still injured, honey." Brittany chuckled at the exasperated look on the Latina. "And I'm going to make breakfast for you. So stay here."

With that, she jumped off the bed, leaving Santana alone to groan in agony. Brittany got her all worked up and she left her high and dry. She was so turned on by the demanding side of Brittany that she complied with whatever she said. Trying to ease the throb between her legs, she clamped her thighs together, wincing as her wounds rubbed against the bed sheets.

The sound of bacon sizzling was heard, followed by the aroma of freshly cooked bacon. The smell wafted into the room and Santana was salivating at the mere smell of the meat. She felt like she was starving, probably due to the excess energy her body used to help with her recovery. Unseen by others, her wings were being healed first, thus the slow recovery on the wounds on her physical body. Her flames were still weak, rendering her flame healing abilities useless. Not to mention all the sea water in her system that were dousing her flames. It would take a few days to completely eradicate the sea water.

Brittany returned to the room holding a plate of bacon with one hand and a slice of it on another. She was happily chewing on it as she skipped into the room and presented the plate to Santana.

"I'm surprised you haven't burnt down my apartment." Santana teased, recalling the incident when Brittany almost burnt her kitchen while she was trying to cook something out of a cookbook.

Brittany stuck out her tongue and held the plate of bacon away from Santana. "I've cooked for you before, if you forgot, Ms I-only-remember-your-bad-points."

"I remember. I was helping you rewrite your notes and I was starting and you wished upon a genie lamp to prepare a spread for me." Santana got on her knees on the bed and reached towards the plate of bacon which Brittany held even further away upon hearing the story Santana cooked up.

"What did you just say?" Brittany narrowed her eyes at Santana who was desperately flinging her arms around just for the bacon. Given her stature, she couldn't reach the plate of bacon and Brittany was still chewing on the bacon between her fingers.

"Britt.." Santana whined and pouted.

"I think there's a bee flying around. I hear the buzz." The blonde ignored Santana's pout as she took another slice of bacon from the plate.

"You're the best cook in the world. Now can I have the bacon?" Santana gave in. Her stomach growled in anticipation.

"Maybe.."

"Britt!"

"Okay, okay!" Brittany presented the plate to Santana who lunged at it hungrily. "You look like you haven't eaten for ages."

"I _am_ hungry." Santana retorted as she tore off a piece of bacon.

"Woah, slow down there, tiger. There's more in the kitchen."

"Weally?"

"Those are supposed to be for Evan and Rachel but since you're so hungry," Brittany said as she took the plate out of Santana's hands to return to the kitchen before returning with a second plate of bacon. "You can have them. I'll probably prepare something else for them later."

"You're the best." Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek with her greasy lips, causing Brittany to frown and smacked her arm. "Ow!"

Brittany took a piece of tissue and wiped away the greasy lips stain on her cheek before returning her gaze to Santana. Unconsciously, a smile grazed her lips as she watched the guardian polish everything off the plate again.

Santana looked up and saw the unreadable expression, causing her to cock her head a little to the side in confusion as her brows raised. Catching the bewildered look, Brittany chuckled before leaning forward to peck Santana's nose, taking the plate from her hand again as she did so.

Unbeknownst to Santana, Brittany actually died a little in the inside when Santana stopped breathing after that attack. For that moment, Brittany thought that she was going to lose Santana. And something tugged furiously in her, as if trying to send her emotions into overdrive. Seeing the guardian well and alive before her calmed her down significantly. Without knowing why, there's a part of her that seemed to be with Santana. When Santana semi died, that part seemed to be voided as well.

Setting the plate aside, Brittany motioned with her finger for Santana to turn. Santana hissed when Brittany removed the bandage around her shoulders. "Can't you use your flames to heal yourself?"

"Not now. My flames aren't functioning properly due to all the water in my system."

"And here I thought you're indestructible."

"Hey, I'm not a fighter, if you realized?"

"Says her," Brittany teased as she threw the long strip of stained cloth on the floor. The expression on her face changed when she saw the wound. Her fingers trailed near the wounds and Santana flinched. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Does it hurt?"

"Yeah," Santana admitted, feeling no need to hide herself from Brittany. She wasn't ashamed of her own vulnerability, not around Brittany. She didn't have to keep up the cool stud act around the blonde. The façade that she kept up around the others were torn down to the bare minimum when Brittany was around. The pressure of being _Satan's heir _didn't mattered when she was around her mortal. With the blonde, it felt like safe haven, somehow, her sanctuary where she didn't have to worry about anything, except for the crazy ass attacks that were pinned on them. Santana frowned at the thought of Brittany being attacked. She clenched her jaws tightly together and took a deep breath.

"Is everything okay?" With her back towards Brittany, Santana was glad that Brittany haven't seen the exasperated expression on her. Brittany had stopped trailing her fingers around the wounds when she felt the Latina exhale shakily. "Look at me."

Santana turned to face the girl who spoke with a voice full of concern. Their eyes seemed to be having a private conversation of their own as brows furrowed in unease, expression several emotions altogether. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

Brittany's breath hitched at the words, memories of Sebastian trying to resuscitate and giving up replayed in her mind, the exasperation in her when she finally threw her fist down on Santana's chest. Her lower lip trembled, then her face froze and her eyes glazed over. Santana was quick to whip around and cradle Brittany's cheeks with her hands. "I'm fine now."

"I don't want to be a liability." Brittany choked out. "Even Evan could help you out."

Santana narrowed her eyes, unsure where the conversation was going. "The sight of you falling, of you lying there. The thought of you-" the blonde stammered. "It's too much, Santana."

"Britt-"

"Teach me how to fight."

Santana's eyes widened as she met Brittany's firm gaze. Although there were tears threatening to fall any moment, Santana could see the determination behind them.

"I want to fight alongside you. I don't want to be the one that needs saving every time. I don't want to be the reason why you're rushing from school to my side just because someone is out to get me. Just because I'm a mortal doesn't mean I can't fight."

"Alright."

"Jus-" Brittany stopped. She thought it took more than that to convince Santana. "Alright?"

"I'll teach you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

* * *

"It's New York, so you can't be seen carrying huge weapons around." Santana remarked as she strolled along the weaponry with Brittany and Evan. The younger brunette was picking up random piece of weaponry and stared at them in curiosity for a few seconds before placing them back while Brittany merely followed along, eyes glazing over the displays.

"Almost everything is illegal but these would probably be the best choice." Santana stopped at a rack displaying various type of guns. Evan gaped at the different type of guns. The guardian reached for a Glock 19. She clicked the safety off before turning away from Brittany and Evan, towards a target on the wall and pulling the trigger. Both Brittany and Evan jumped a little from sudden gunfire. Slowly, the two unarmed women picked up another identical gun and examined it curiously

"Don't point the barrel at yourself." Santana's voice was firm as she took a second shot before turning back to the duo. When Santana caught sight of Evan holding the Glock, she raised an eyebrow at the younger brunette. Evan raised the Glock a little, to ask for permission. Santana returned it with an affirmation smile. "Right. Let's go through this."

"There's no manual provided so you're going to have to listen carefully. I'm not going to be responsible if you shoot yourself through your calves or thighs or wherever." Focused on Santana, the duo missed how Santana removed the magazine from the gun. "This is your bullets, or magazine, whatever you call it. There's numbers here, telling you the number of bullets in it." She places the body of the gun on the table as she explained. "So, to clip it on, you insert the side with the numbers faced towards the back of the Glock. The notch is for the release so it should always face forward." She slid the magazine tube back into the Glock "When you hear the 'click', you know it's in. To remove the tube, you click the small button by the trigger and it'll slide right out."

"Also, if you want to store your firearm, ensure that it is unloaded. Sure, the magazine tube is out but there might be a chance of a bullet remaining in the gun. Pull the slide back," Santana demonstrated by pulling the slide. A bullet dropped out of the hole and dropped onto the table. "If there is a bullet, it will drop right out."

"To load the gun," Santana inserted the magazine tube and pulled the slide again. "You pull the slide again to let the bullet load into the barrel. Once you fired a round, the gun will automatically reload itself as the slide pulls back and load another round into the barrel." She turned away from them and fired another round at the target."

"When you're out of magazines, the slide will lock itself to tell you that it's empty."

* * *

**A/N **

**Fighter Brittany, who knows.**

**Anyway, just a heads up. This month have been a hectic one for me since I'm having training/competitions for most of the days, I won't be able to update very often.**

**Also, I have this new idea in my head that I want to actually write it out. But I'm not going to publish it until I get most of the information I need compiled so that I won't take so long to update the chapters in between. Another reason is that I want to focus on this fic before I start on another one. Two fics at a time is really confusing for me so yeah. Let me know how you guys think about it. **

**The story is going be more realistic as compared to this. Real life situation, no more supernatural superpower shit. If they get shot, they get the blood squirting out and all. Reviews please :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"EVAN!" Brittany yelled and slams her Glock down on the table so that she could go after the girl. After half an hour of repeatedly squeezing the trigger and reloading and repeat everything again, Evan got tired of shooting and ended up manipulating the bullets coming out of the blonde's gun. But that slam unintentionally sets the firearm off, startling both Evan and Brittany as they stopped in their tracks with wide eyes.

The bullet was hanging midair for a moment before it dropped to the concrete floor with a clink.

"I'm s-" Brittany hurriedly apologized but was cut off by Santana.

"This is not a game." The guardian spoke in a low, dangerous tone. Her brown orbs flitted between her mortal's and niece's. There was this glint of anger in her eyes, and a hint of disappointment. "That could have went worse."

Her mouth opened to continue on lecturing the duo about safety but decided to just keep quiet so she smacked her lips together into a thin line in an attempt to contain the want to lash out. The duo looked down in shame. Without another word, Santana turned and left the room.

Brittany and Evan looked up at the same time to watch Santana walk out of the room. They exchanged similar glances that were apologetic.

"I'm sorry." Brittany apologized first. "Stay here until we get back, okay. If I can't find her, I'll come and get you."

Evan nodded and it was all Brittany needed to take off after the Latina. She had watched the guardian took a left after exit the room. After, she could only guess where Santana went.

The large headquarter was a maze. Different people moved and hurried along the long stretches of corridors. Some of the passersby shot her a curious look as their eyes automatically went to search for the sign of an emblem. Most of them shrugged it off, expecting nothing out of the blue but one men stepped out and grabbed her by her arm.

"Who are you?" He growled. His canines extended a little, revealing his true nature.

"Let me go!" The mortal struggled against the tiger morphing man. Their interaction caught the attention of several passersby and a crowd started to form.

"Identify yourself, mortal." He tightened his grip on the blonde's arm, causing her to shriek in pain.

A sudden flash of blue flame caused the tiger to release his grasp on Brittany. "She's with me."

The guardian glowered at the tiger who slowly backed away from Santana, whose eyes had dilated to fill her entire eye sockets. The devilish aura she was emitting scattered the watching crowd.

After the last of the lingering crowd left the duo alone, Santana began walking away from Brittany.

"San..." The blonde called after the guardian but Santana continued walking down the corridor, ignoring Brittany's calls. A pang of desperation shot through Brittany as she willed her legs to move to go after the Latina.

No words were spoken as Brittany followed Santana. The Latina didn't object to Brittany following her, so the duo walked in silence until Santana took a turn into a room. Santana walked to the middle of the room and stopped. Her left hand went up to cover her face as she took a deep breath. Brittany closed the door behind her, separating themselves from the rest of The Vatican.

"San-" Brittany lifted her hand to reach for Santana's but the guardian raised her hand, her back still facing Brittany, to stop Brittany from speaking or to do anything for that matter.

She took several more breaths before her left hand lowered itself as she turned to face Brittany. The disappointment in her eyes but what made Brittany cringed was the glazed eyes of the guardian's. "I..."

Her voiced sounded strangled, so she took another moment to compose herself. She blinked back the tears and bit her lower lips. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but each time, there wasn't anything coming out of her. Finally, she threw her hands up in exasperation. "I'm sorry."

Brittany took the opportunity to close the gap between the two of them and wrapped her arms around Santana's torso, pulling her close.

"I should be the one apologizing." Brittany whispered into Santana's ears as they held onto each other.

"It's just- I can't-" The guardian stammered. "I didn't teach you how to use a firearm so that you can end yourself with it."

"I know Evan's purposely trying to distract you and you're just trying to act along by pretending to be angry but that Glock could have fired a round at you and I-" Brittany felt a drop of tear on her shoulder before it became a stream of tears sliding off her shoulder. "I can't stand the thought of losing you, Britt."

"The other time you avoided me because of Kitty, I almost went crazy. And I was supposed to. I didn't know how I kept my saneness."

Brittany pulled slightly away so that she could look at Santana. "Why?"

"Because of the bond." Santana averted Brittany's gaze. "If either party is to deny the other, the one then that is being denied would either have to let it go within a few days. If they don't, the stress on their mental health which is connected to the bond will take a toll on them." She let out a strangled chuckled at her explanation.

"I didn't..." Brittany's eyes swelled with tears and before she knew it, the tears were cascading down her face. "I didn't know."

"I ended up drinking at Puck's. Quinn came over and gave me a lecture, until I sensed that you were in danger."

"Was that why you were unable to heal yourself that night? When you tried to save me and Evan?" Brittany dreaded the answer that was going to tumble out of the guardian's lips. Her heart weighed down with guilt at her actions that she didn't consider when she believed a stranger compared to Santana. She mentally chided herself at her stupidity for even doubting Santana.

"Yes."

The affirmation made Brittany avert Santana's gaze guiltily. She didn't know she had such a strong effect on the guardian. All Santana did was to protect her but she doubted her. She felt like a scum for even doubting the guardian that was willing to risk her life for her.

The silence hung heavily between them until Santana stepped away from Brittany. The guardian started to make her way towards the door of the room. Brittany's hand moved and caught Santana's. She held onto the guardian's hand tightly, unwilling to let go.

"We need time off, Britt." Santana said. Brittany sucks in a sharp breath at her words but still held onto Santana's hand. She was speechless. Words couldn't even express her feelings now. "It's just a breather. We both need some time away from one another. We'll be fine. I promise." The assurance of the Latina made the blonde loosen her grip until Santana started walking away from her and her hand slipped from Santana's to swing back towards her own side.

Brittany stood in the room, staring at the floor of the room as more tears started falling. She had hurt Santana, not once, but twice. Now she finally understood why Quinn was so hostile towards her. She did something unforgivable. Her minds raked for reasons to why Santana stayed with her but she couldn't find any. There's a hundred things about Santana which made her be drawn towards the guardian but she couldn't see anything about her that would make Santana stick with her.

Why would Santana stick with a mere mortal? The thoughts were coming back to her but it wasn't about Kitty's theory of Santana wanting to kill her. Was it because of the necklace, the bond, that Santana stuck around? Or was what they have something else?

It wasn't until the thought that Evan was waiting for her that she started to collect herself. Wiping her tears-stained face with the back of her hand, she gathered herself and straightened her posture before heading back to where they had come from.

Evan's back was faced towards the door and when Brittany entered, Evan was practicing on the Glock again. Brittany looked at the target and saw the several holes near the chest of the human target.

Sensing somebody behind her, Evan turned to face the presence with the Glock held towards the person. Brittany's eyes widened but she was too tired to even react to a gun pointed at her. Evan immediately relaxed upon recognition and lowered her gun. That was when she noticed Brittany's puffy eyes. Instead of asking the blonde what happened, Evan turned and emptied the Glock's ammo onto the table before placing the Glock back onto the shelf and went over to Brittany.

"Let's go home."

* * *

"You know, you've emptied out my entire wine chiller and you're still not speaking." Sebastian said as he took a sip of red wine. Santana went over earlier and said nothing, merely opened the incubus' wine chiller and began drowning herself in alcohol.

After the talk the duo had at The Vatican, Santana wandered around aimlessly, from the café where Blaine worked at in the day to the bar where Puck bartended at night and ended up at Sebastian's apartment. She needed somebody to talk to and the only person that came to mind was Sebastian and Jake. Quinn was out of the question because she would probably whip out a knife and go after Brittany. Jake seemed to be out on a mission and it came down to Sebastian.

During the days that they spent apart, Santana could always feel the dull ache of need throbbing. It felt like Brittany was trying to reach out to her, to find her but she's just pushing all the feelings away. She was the one that said that they needed some time apart.

Santana sighed as she set the once again emptied glass on the table. "I don't know, Seb. I go crazy the moment the thought of losing her surfaces. When I'm with Brittany, I finally understand what those darn humans meant when they talk about love."

"Mmhmm," He hummed his response, urging her to continue.

"All these feelings are so darn foreign to me. I've never felt anything for another human before. Another guardian, maybe. But that was something else. I'm inexperience in love, or pain, for all that matter. I've never stopped to think of the consequences. And now it's coming for me." The clinking of glasses echoed in the silent apartment as Santana refilled her glass. Sebastian merely waited in silence for Santana to continue. The Latina downed another glass before continuing. "Sometimes, you meet someone and even though you've never liked blue eyes before, their eyes are your now favorite color, and you just can't seem to keep away.

"I'm Satan's heir, Sebastian. A devil. And she's like this angel. An angel that forgot how to fly. "

"Quinn doesn't seem to like her very much."

The mention of Quinn's name made Santana snap her head towards her best friend. "Don't tell Quinn about this. Utter a word about this and I will endz you."

Sebastian mimed zipping his mouth before taking the bottle of wine off the table and pour himself another glass. Silence hung in the air. Santana continued pouring glasses after glasses of wine while Sebastian sipped on his glass of liquor.

"You're in too deep this time, you know?"

"I know."

"A world in which there are devils, and ghosts, and things that want to steal your heart is a world in which there are angels and dreams, and a world in which there is hope. There are dreamers and there are realist. The realists anchors the dreamers so that they wouldn't fly too close to the Sun and the dreamers sets the realists off their grounds towards something exhilarating." He swirled the liquid in his glass gently as he spoke. "I don't believe in soulmates. But I believe that in your life, you'll meet someone who is exactly right for you. Not because he or she is perfect, or because you were. But because your combined flaws were arranged in such a way that allowed two separate beings to hinge together."

Santana looked over at Sebastian and narrowed her eyes in a way that screamed: _you're a genius. _"What?"

"You know what?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows at the guardian who set her glass down and stood up. "You're right. I've been so afraid of getting my own feelings involved that I forgot about how Brittany feels.

"I'm glad you've sorted out your feelings." Sebastian said as he looked at his glass of wine, not bothering with Santana's hasty exit. "Remember to buy back whatever you've devoured!"

* * *

"Where were you?" Rachel hissed as she smacked Santana across the head, causing the guardian to growl in annoyance. "What happened between you and Brittany?"

Santana's grimace softened a little at the mention of her mortal. "Where is she?"

"In her apartment."

"Where's Evan?"

"Sleeping."

"Thanks, Rachel." The Latina did not even wait for the shorter brunette's reply that she stepped away from Rachel and head for the window of their fire escape. She hoisted herself easily over the window.

"What are you doing?" Rachel's eyes widened in surprise but Santana ignored the persistent brunette. Taking a step back, Santana took a deep breath before stepping forward and step on the railing before jumping off. Being a supernatural being, she easily reached the other building with a push of her feet against the railing. Miscalculated the distance between the two buildings, Santana gasped as her fingers wrapped around the railing of the fire escape on the 10th floor.

"Santana!" Rachel raised her voice a little.

Santana pulled herself up and swung her body over the railing. "I'm fine."

She tugged on the window and realized that it's locked. With her fingers hovering over the handle of the window, she unlocked the window and pulled it up. Slowly, she slipped into the apartment and shut the window as quietly as she could.

Brittany was curled up into a ball on her bed, hugging onto one of the pillows she had. A bittersweet feeling tugged on Santana's heart strings. Gently, she took a seat by the side of her mortal's bed and tucked the hair that was covering her face behind her ears. The blonde fidgeted and her eyes opened slightly from the sudden contact. "San…?"

The corners of Santana's lips curled upwards at how adorable the sleepy mortal looked and sounded. Brittany sat up on her bed and blinked the sleepiness away from her eyes as it focused on the brunette sitting by the side of her bed. A part of her mind was telling her that she's dreaming, it's only her imagination, yet it felt so surreal. She threw her arms around the guardian and held her tight. Santana brought her hands up and wrapped it around the mortal.

Brittany caught the faint whiff of alcohol lingering on Santana and she pulled away. "Have you been drinking?"

Santana shrugged.

"And when was the last time you showered?"

Santana scrunched her face in response, gaining a soft giggle from Brittany. The mortal pushed her off the bed and towards the bathroom. "Go and take a shower. I'll grab some clothes for you."

With a contented sigh, Santana obliged and stepped into the bathroom. The weight of worrying that Brittany wouldn't talk to her was lifted off her shoulders and seeing the blonde made everything better. Santana took her time lathering as the fragrance of Brittany's shampoo permeated her senses. A mere few days without the blonde and she felt a part of her withering away.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed the towel, wrapping it around her body before stepping out of the bathroom. Brittany's eyes widened and her eyes trailed the droplet of water that slid down the Latina's jaws to her collarbones. Realizing that she had been staring, she cleared her throat and held out the clothes she had in her hands. When she felt the clothing being lifted off her hand, she turned and faced the wall while Santana got dressed. Santana chuckled at how the blonde was behaving but made no comments as she removed the towel wrapped around her body and slipped onto the oversized shirt and shorts that Brittany passed to her.

"Right… uhm…" Brittany fidgeted on the spot, not knowing what to do.

Dropping the towel on the floor after she tousled her hair with it in an attempt to dry it, Santana walked over to where Brittany was and wrapped her arms around her waist. She felt the sudden intake of breath Brittany took as she pulled her flushed against her own torso.

Everything felt right, felt as if nothing could go wrong as long as she had Brittany in her arms. She lifted her left hand and brushed Brittany's hair aside before she planted a kiss on the blonde's neck. Her lips lingered on the skin for a while before pulling away.

"Sleep?" Santana crawled onto the bed and looked at Brittany who was still glued to the spot. A playful smirk splayed across Santana's face as she watched Brittany threw her head back and exhale loudly before turning to face her.

"Okay."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I've used reference for some of the mentioned laws in here and I forgot which website it was. Not claiming any credit for it.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee.**

* * *

**Profiles:**

**Name:** Santana Diabla Lopez  
**Classification:** Guardian  
**Mortal:** Brittany S. Pierce  
**Abilities:** Blue flames, Telepathy (with the wolves), Manipulation  
**Nicknames**: Satan's Heir  
**Affiliation**: Evans Lopez (Niece), Lucas Lopez (Brother, held captive), Sataniel & Diablo Lopez (Parents), The Vatican, Beth Puckerman (God-daughter), Lord T. (Dog)  
**Age:** Unknown

**Name:** Brittany S. Pierce  
**Classification:** Mortal  
**Abilities:** Immunity towards Satan's flame  
**Angel:** Santana Diabla Lopez  
**Affiliation:** Susan & Anthony Pierce (Parents), Brett Pierce (Brother), Lord T. (Dog)  
**Age:** 23

**Name:** Evangeline Lopez  
**Classification:** Maturing Angel  
**Mortal:** -Nil-  
**Abilities:** Manipulation  
**Nicknames:** Evan  
**Affiliation:** Santana Lopez (Aunt), Lucas Lopez (Father), Sataniel & Diablo Lopez (Grandparents)  
**Age:** 17

**Name:** Sebastian Smythe  
**Classification:** Angel  
**Mortal:** -Nil-  
**Abilities:** Incubus  
**Age:** Unknown

**Name:** Jake  
**Classification:** Angel  
**Mortal:** Marley Rose  
**Abilities:** Wolf, Telepathy (Pack & Santana),  
**Nicknames:** He wolf  
**Affiliation:** The Vatican, Wolf Pack, Santana Lopez (Savior), Marley Rose (Girlfriend)  
**Age:** Unknown

**Name:** Marley Rose  
**Classification:** Human  
**Angel:** Jake  
**Abilities:** Doctor of The Vatican  
**Affiliation:** The Vatican, Wolf Pack (Boyfriend's Pack), Jake (Boyfriend)  
**Age:** 26

**Name:** Quinn Fabray  
**Classification:** Leader of The Vatican  
**Mortal/Angel:** -Nil-  
**Abilities:** Water manipulation  
**Affiliation:** Beth Puckerman (Daughter), Noah Puckerman (Beth's father)  
**Age:** Unknown

**Name:** Noah Caim Puckerman  
**Classification:** Angel  
**Mortal:** -Nil-  
**Abilities:** Unknown  
**Nicknames:** Puck, Caim  
**Affiliation:** Quinn Fabray (Beth's Mother), Beth Puckerman (Daughter), The Vatican  
**Age:** Unknown

**Name:** Tina Cohen-Chang  
**Classification:** Guardian  
**Mortal:** Michael Chang Jr  
**Nicknames:** Unknown  
**Affiliation:** Mike Chang Jr (Boyfriend), The Vatican  
**Age:** Unknown

**Name:** Michael Chang Jr  
**Classification:** Mortal  
**Angel:** Tina Cohen-Chang  
**Nicknames:** Mike, Mike Chang  
**Affiliation:** Tina Cohen-Chang (Girlfriend)  
**Age:** 23

**Name: **Hunter Puss Clarington  
**Classification:** Leader of The Vils  
**Abilities:** Illusions  
**Mortal:** -Nil-  
**Affiliation:** Mr Puss (Cat), The Vils  
**Age:** Unknown

**Name:** Sugar Motta  
**Classification:** Human  
**Angel:** -Nil-  
**Age:** 23

**Name:** Finn Hudson  
**Classification:** Human  
**Angel:** -Nil-  
**Age:** 23

**Name:** Rachel Berry  
**Classification:** Fallen Angel  
**Mortal:** -Nil-  
**Abilities:** Seduction  
**Affiliation:** Santana Lopez (Savior, roommate), Evan Lopez (Roommate), The Vatican  
**Age:** Unknown

**Name:** Artie Abrams  
**Classification:** Angel  
**Mortal:** -Nil-  
**Abilities:** Unknown  
**Nicknames:** DJ  
**Affiliation:** The Vatican  
**Age:** Unknown

**Name:** Kurt Hummel  
**Classification:** Angel  
**Mortal:** -Nil-  
**Abilities:** Unknown  
**Affiliation:** The Vatican  
**Age:** Unknown

**Name:** Blaine Anderson  
**Classification:** Human  
**Angel:** -Nil-  
**Nicknames:** Barista  
**Age:** 21

**Name:** Samuel Evans  
**Classification:** Angel  
**Mortal:** -Nil-  
**Abilities:** Wolf shape shifting  
**Nicknames**: Sam, Beta  
**Affiliation:** Wolf Pack, The Vatican  
**Age:** Unknown

**Name:** Lord Tubbington  
**Classification:** Chimera  
**Mortal/Angel:** Brittany S. Pierce/Santana Lopez  
**Abilities:** Blue flames, morphing  
**Nicknames:** Lord T.  
**Affiliation:** Santana Lopez (Owner), Brittany S. Pierce (Co-owner)  
**Age:** Unknown

**Name:** Brett Pierce  
**Classification**: Human  
**Angel:** -Nil-  
**Affiliation:** Brittany S. Pierce (Sister), Susan & Anthony Pierce (Parents)  
**Age:** 30

* * *

"Morning,"

Brittany's lips curled into a lazy smile as she held Santana's gaze. She leaned forward and kissed the guardian's forehead as a response. Santana hummed sleepily and closed her eyes when Brittany's lips made contact with her forehead.

"How did you came in here?"

"I jumped from the fire escape."

Brittany sat up a little, "Fire escape?"

"Almost fell…" Santana mumbled and burrowed into the pillow.

"Santana!" Brittany yelled, causing the Latina to jerk and look up at her. Before the blonde could even continue lecturing Santana on her safety, her phone went off. She stared at Santana for a moment before reaching over for her phone on the bedside table.

She flipped her hair to the side as she raised the phone to her ear, "Brett."

Santana stared at Brittany and watched the way her lips moved as she replied her brother. The muffled voice of Brett could be heard

"Later? Where?" Brittany looked down at Santana and the guardian smiled. She returned the smile before her eyes flitted to the wall of the room.

"I'll be there, with company." She hung up and turned to Santana. "You're staring."

"I know," her voice raspy from sleep and she's still smiling goofily at Brittany.

Brittany chuckled and smacked Santana's ass. "Come on, we're going out for lunch."

"Can we not?" The sleepy guardian whined. She haven't slept for days since she spent the previous few days wandering and alternating from Puck's bar and Artie's club, drinking the entire day away until she decided to give Sebastian a visit.

"No because my parents will be there and I want you to meet them."

Santana's eyes widened in horror and she definitely got awoken by the sudden news. "Wha…"

To put it across nicely, they haven't resolved their problem yet. Santana just appeared out of nowhere in the night just because she missed her girlfriend and entered the apartment through the window of the fire escape – talk about creepy, and now they're behaving as if nothing happened and Brittany wanted her to meet her parents?

But Santana knew that Brittany don't have the best relationship with her parents. "Must we?"

"Yes." Brittany sighed.

Santana immediately regretted what she said when she saw the sadness in her girlfriend's eyes. She sat up and took Brittany's hands, lacing their fingers together. "Then let's go wash up or else we'll be late."

* * *

Brett waved to get his sister's attention and his face immediately lit up when he caught sight of the Latina behind her.

"Mom, Dad." Brittany greeted as she took a seat.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pierce," Santana smiled and shifted her weight awkwardly, unsure of what to do next. She had never met another's parents, let alone a mortal's parents. This situation is foreign to her and she had no idea what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to shake their hands as a greeting or take a seat?

"You can call me Susan." Mrs. Pierce stood up and offered her hand, followed by Mr. Pierce.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Santana. Santana Lopez." She delivered a firm handshake, which made Mr. Pierce smiled at the confidence Santana showed via the handshake.

"Hi, Santana." Brett made a pitiful attempt to get Santana's attention.

"Hey, Brett." Santana smiled. With that, Brett had a satisfied smile plastered onto his face while his sister scrunched her face in annoyance. Santana took a seat beside Brett who pulled out the chair for her gentlemanly. She nodded and uttered a soft 'thank you' as she took a seat.

"Sorry for the hassle my daughter caused by dragging you along." Mr. Pierce said with his eyes on Brittany.

"Not at all, Sir. I should be the one apologizing on intruding your family time."

"Call me Anthony." He chuckled and raised his hand for the waitress to come.

"So, Britt. How are you faring?"

Brittany's face immediately dropped as she looked away. She really didn't want to touch on the topic of her education when they're eating and especially when Santana is around but her mother had to bring it up. Being the daughter of two established lawyers were taxing enough, let alone the pressure they placed on her. "I'm fine." Santana discreetly placed her right hand on Brittany's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze as a form of encouragement. Brittany looked up and smiled, appreciating the Latina's gesture.

When the waitress approached, Santana's eyes almost popped out of her socket. The girl who flirted with her in the bar, Elaine, was their waitress. She appeared to be shocked as well but it quickly turned into a smirk. Brittany narrowed her eyes at Elaine while their family ordered. After writing down their orders, Elaine shot Santana a wink that didn't go unnoticed by Brittany.

Susan looked out of the window that was near their table and jutted her chin out towards the handicapped lot. A man was exiting the vehicle and he didn't have any handicapped passengers. Both Santana and Brittany looked out of the window, immediately knowing what the older Pierce was referring to.

"Parking spaces for the handicapped as provided for in sections one thousand two hundred three-a and one thousand two hundred three-c of this chapter shall also be extended to a motor vehicle registered in accordance with section four hundred four-a. A handicapped permit issued in accordance with the provisions of section one thousand two hundred three-a shall entitle the driver to park in such parking spaces. Parking spaces for the handicapped shall be those parking spaces accorded to a holder of a handicapped parking permit provided in accordance with section one thousand two hundred three-a or as provided in section four hundred four-a. It shall be a violation for any person to stop, stand or park a vehicle in any area designated as a place for handicapped parking unless the vehicle bears a permit issued under..." Santana recited the law and drawled the last sentence. She squeezed Brittany's knee again to get her attention. Understanding her, Brittany continued for Santana. "Under section one thousand two hundred three-a or a registration issued under section four hundred four-a of this chapter and such vehicle is being used for the transportation of a severely disabled or handicapped person. This subdivision shall not apply to a violation of section twelve hundred three-c."

Susan nodded in approval.

"So, you're a law student as well?" Anthony asked, clearly surprised.

"I thought you were just a literature teacher!" Brett added, ruining Santana's plan of pretending to be a law student. She forgot that Brett was around and now that she got exposed, she couldn't continue her pretense. Anthony narrowed her eyes at Santana after he heard his son's comment.

"I was... but I dropped out and applied to be a teacher because of some personal reasons." Santana offered a simple explanation.

Anthony seemed to accept her answer as he nodded his head and returned his attention to his son. "And how are you, Brett?"

"School's fine. But it have become better after someone came to the school." He turned to Santana and smiled. "Santana's really popular among the students and teachers."

Before Anthony could continue, Elaine returned with their food. She placed the food on the table and her hand 'accidentally' brushed past Santana's shoulder. Brittany gritted her teeth to prevent herself from yelling at their waitress. Elaine was obviously flirting with Santana and she didn't like it, one bit. Susan noticed the change in her daughter's demeanor and had been studied her for a while. Brittany looked at both Brett and Elaine with such disdain that she suspected something was up.

"Enjoy your meals." Elaine said before walking off. Her attempts at flirting with the Latina were useless since Santana paid no attention to her at all.

"So, Britt." Susan was determined to make her daughter speak. "How's Joey?"

Santana ignored the statement and continued to feign nonchalance as she ate her meal, but Brittany was losing her composure. She looked over to Santana but the Latina wasn't looking at her. That confirmed the older blonde's suspicions. "Uhm..." They haven't talked about this and Brittany wasn't sure if Santana was okay with her telling her parents that they were together, so she opted for the safer choice. "We broke up."

"I think we need to talk later, Brittany." Susan said calmly as she started on her food. Brittany started to feel uneasy. Her mother called her 'Brittany', not 'Britt', meaning that she's in some sort of trouble.

"How about you, Brett?" Santana noticed the habit between the two parents. Susan would focus on Brittany and Anthony would focus on Brett. Anthony would let Susan ask Brittany before he repeated the same question to Brett.

"Huh, me?" Brett look up from his plate of food. "I might have a crush on somebody."

Both Susan and Anthony eyed Santana as if they knew who Anthony was talking about. Santana's eyes widened comically and faked a smile. Feeling the awkward atmosphere hanging, Santana excused herself from the table.

"Excuse me too." Susan said politely as she placed her napkin on the table and walked towards the direction in which Santana was heading. Brittany, Brett and their father looked at each other in confusion and shrugged.

Santana let out a sigh as she exited through the back door of the restaurant.

"This isn't the restroom."

She jumped a little from shock and turned around to see Susan Pierce stepping out of the restaurant. "Mrs Pierce." She smiled amiably at her girlfriend's mother.

"I know you. I know who you are, I know what you are."

"What are you even talking ab-" Santana feigned innocence.

"Twenty-three years ago at Lima, Ohio."

Santana tilted her head a little in confusion and narrowed her eyes at Susan. "A group of men were drunk and they were trying to take Brittany away from me."

The guardian's smile dropped and her lips began parting as realization hit her.

"It was a shady neighborhood and nobody would help even if you screamed. But somebody did. This lady, she swung a metal pole at the men and smacked all of them unconscious." Susan started explaining. "Brittany was crying non-stop at that time and I was breaking down mentally from the attack. Then this lady that saved us from that group of rowdy men led me aside and because I wasn't able to reply her when she asked me where I lived, she brought me to her house and allowed me to stay there for the night. She even used my phone and informed my husband about my whereabouts. I couldn't remember what happened after because I went unconscious. But I did remember what I saw when I woke up."

"Blue flames surrounded my child and it was like her barrier of protection. It felt warm, and harmless. She was sleeping so soundly, unlike her panicked state from before. But before I could go near the flames, that lady pulled me back and the flames disappeared. It felt like a dream, you know? Unreal."

Santana remembered that day. She was traveling from place to place in search of her missing brother and she happened to be wandering in Lima when she chanced upon a woman screaming for help. Unable to stand by and watch it happen, she took actions against the men. Because the woman was scared shitless, she brought the woman back to her house since she couldn't just leave the woman to fend for herself. The woman collapsed almost immediately when they reached her apartment which she rented for a few days but the child was still awake. The child was crying and wailing. Santana had no choice but to make use of her flames and hope for the best – hope that the flame wouldn't burn the child.

Everything began to click. The reason why Brittany was immune to her flames, why she felt attached to Brittany.

"You're her guardian angel, aren't you?"

"I- " Santana wanted to deny everything and feign ignorance but she couldn't lie, not to this woman. "Yes, literally."

"I want to thank you, for everything you've done for us, for Brittany." The older blonde took both of Santana's hands and clasped it between her own.

"It was a coincidence that I was there that night, Mrs Pierce."

"But you're here now!"

"Call it serendipity. I didn't even realize that Brittany was the child." Santana smiled. "We should head back or else they'll be wondering where we are."

"Yes, we should."

"Oh, and Mrs Pierce?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for giving birth to a bundle of joy."

Susan laughed heartily at Santana's comment. "And I have to punish you for making both my children like you."

"Wha- I-" Santana stuttered at Susan's comment. She stopped walking and Susan paid her no attention as she continued on her way back to the table where her family was.

Santana shook her head in disbelief and collected herself before heading back to where the Pierces were.

They ate in relative silence until Susan asked Brittany to accompany her for the day. Brittany turned to Santana and the guardian smiled, answering her silent question. The blonde beamed and turned back to her mother and nodded.

"Since Brittany is going to be with mom, are you free for dessert, Ms Lopez?" Brett asked.

"I'm sorry but I have papers to grade, Brett. Thank you for asking."

"Oh…"

"That's biasness, Brett. Why aren't you asking me?" Anthony Pierce joked with his son, causing others at the table to laugh.

Anthony waved the waitress over for the bill and paid for the table even though Santana offered to share the cost. "You're a guest and it was a pleasure to have lunch with you."

"I've enjoyed myself, Anthony."

They made their way out of the restaurant and Brittany slowed her pace so that she's walking behind her family with Santana. When they neared the door of the restaurant, Brittany leaned over and pecked Santana's cheeks before her family turned to say goodbye to Santana. "See you later." She whispered before walking over to join her mother. Santana bit her lower lips bashfully and tried to maintain a neutral expression as a grin threatened to show.

* * *

The mother and daughter went separate ways with the men. "So… what happened with Joey?"

"Nothing, mum."

"Then why did the two of you break up?"

"Because…" Brittany wasn't sure if she wanted her mother to know about the attack on campus, and how it was linked to Joey.

"Is it because of Santana?" Susan continued walking as they talked.

"No. We broke up even before she came into the picture."

"Good. I've never liked that boy."

"Wait… what?" Brittany stopped walking and stared at her mother in disbelief. She thought her mother was going to give her a lecture on how she shouldn't jump from one relationship to another, or a talk regarding sexuality but it was all because she didn't like Joey?

"I think I've made it clear, dear." Susan chuckled as she pushed opened the glass door into a boutique.

Brittany took a moment to regain her composure before following her mum through the door. Since she had agreed to accompany her mum on her shopping spree, she would have to sit through the numerous outfits her mother would try to find one that she like.

"This suits you, Britt." Susan said as she held the dress before Brittany, trying to imagine how her daughter would look like in that dress.

"I don't need such extravagant dresses, mum. I don't attend much formal events." Brittany rolled her eyes at her mother playfully while trying to dissuade her mother from buying dresses that she picked for her. Because honestly, Brittany would prefer dresses that hugged her figure since she frequents nightclubs but the dresses her mother picked were those that were meant for innocent events.

Trying to wiggle her way out of mum's intention to buy her a dress, she grabbed a dress from a nearby clothes rack and held it out for her mother. "I think this would fit you. Go try it."

Susan narrowed her eyes at her daughter but took the dress and went to the fitting room. Brittany let out a breath of relief and looked around the boutique. Who knows? She might find a dress she liked.

"Hi."

Brittany whipped around to find a lady with a charming misty grey pair of eyes and brown hair with bleached tips. "Hey." The lady certainly did not look like a salesperson.

"I'm Christine."

"Brittany."

"Your necklace," the woman's eyes directed her attention on the necklace lying between her collar bones. "it's interesting."

Brittany looked over her shoulder to check if her mother was done trying the outfit. She was feeling uncomfortable about this mysterious lady who approached her out of nowhere. "Thanks."

"So, what's your relationship with her?"

"Who are you?"

"She has met your parents, ate with them, and even appeared to be on friendly terms with them." Christine locked gaze with Brittany and smirked. "Must be special, huh?"

The blonde took a step back and hardened her gaze.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of hurting you. If I did, she would have already came charging through the doors. I just wanted to talk." Christine smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. "You're only a human. And soon, Santana would see that you're not what she thought you were, and she'll realize that it was all a big mistake. Then, she'll leave you, leaving you to fend for yourself."

Christine clicked her tongue when she saw Susan approaching over Brittany's shoulder. "Think about it." She turned on her heels and walked off, leaving a speechless Brittany staring at her retreating figure.

"Who was that?"

"No idea." Brittany's knuckles whitened from the tightening grip she had on her purse. She took a deep breath and turned to her mother with a smile. "So, how did the dress fit?"

* * *

Santana adjusted her spectacles that was slipping off the bridge of her nose and pushed away from the table to stretch. She spent the past few hours marking the assignments that her students submitted and meticulously marked and pointed out their mistakes. Because of her injuries, she took several days off teaching. Being a teacher was taxing. She would rather be a student and hand all the grading of assignments to others but the job gave her a little extra income, not saying she needed it but it doesn't help to have spare cash.

Evan was out with her class for movies and Rachel was missing, as usual. Santana got up and took her empty mug into the kitchen for a refill. She placed the empty mug on the living room's table when the doorbell rang.

She was greeted by Brittany who was standing outside with bags of apparel. Brittany was smiling, but Santana could see through the plastered smile. The dull blue eyes of her girlfriend was enough to tell her that something was wrong. She pulled her girlfriend in and closed the door. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Britt, don't lie to me." Santana said seriously and the smile on Brittany's face began to fade away.

Brittany threw her arms around Santana and hugged her tightly. "I just really missed you."

Santana gritted her teeth and held back the want to force the truth out of Brittany because that wasn't what the blonde needed now. She would talk if she wanted. She's willing to take a step back and give Brittany the space she needed until she's ready to talk. But for now, she'll just be there to catch her and to hold onto her. After everything they've been through for the past few days, there's a lot to talk about.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thanks to all the readers for the review. As usual, I do not have a beta so any mistakes made is mine. My grammar is especially bad so pardon me for that -with cherries on top. If there's anything you would like to know, or see more of, just leave a review and I'll try my best to fit it in!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

She mumbled into Santana's shoulders, the words muffled. Santana pulled Brittany at arm's length and held her there as she searched Brittany's eyes for answers. Brittany's lips twitched and her face contorted in sadness.

"Britt…" Santana's voice cracked as she called out to the blonde who refuses to speak up.

"Can we cuddle, please?"

Silently, Santana gently led Brittany into her room and crawled into her. Her arms wrapped around Brittany's torso protectively as the blonde snuggled into her. "We'll be fine, Britt. Go to sleep."

Brittany hummed a soft reply as Santana lulled her into sleep. The guardian held her close until she felt her mortal's breath start to slow. Slowly, she slid her arms off Brittany and got out of bed. She grabbed her phone and stepped out into the living room where she dialed Tina.

"Tina."

"Santana."

"I need to know if anything is going to happen."

Santana heard Tina sigh but made no comments. Tina took in a deep breath and began talking. "Not yet."

"Not yet?"

"Not in a few months. I know these few days have been rough on the two of you but nothing major will happen any time soon."

"What's going to happen after?"

"I can't tell you, Santana."

"I know. But I can't let Brittany get hurt."

"She won't."

"She is in danger all the time because of me, Tina!"

"But you're there to save her."

"There's going to be a day when I won't be able to reach her on time."

"You just answered your own question."

"What?"

"What's going to happen after, in a few month."

"Shit." Santana ran her hand through her hair and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"You're going to alter the future again, aren't you?"

"Hell yes I am."

"You can't outplay fate, Santana."

"But I sure as hell can change it."

"Sant-"

"I can't lose her, Tina. I can't." There was this desperation in her tone as she spoke. Tina could hear it perfectly well how Brittany could affect her.

"I know, Santana. We all know. Even Quinn."

Santana closed her eyes and held her breath for a few seconds. "Tina…"

"I'll tell you when. For now, just enjoy the time with her."

The guardian blinked repeatedly to prevent the tears from falling. Tina could hear the shudder in her intake of breath and she took it as the sign to hang up. The shrill dial tone snapped Santana out of her trance. She pulled the phone away from her ear and clicked the phone lock. Everything was running through her mind too quickly.

First, she had a few months to spend peacefully with Brittany before something happens. Two, she have to fix whatever was going on between the two of them. Three, she'll have to make a decision when Tina tells her what's going to happen.

* * *

"Time to get up, sleepy head." Santana crawled into bed and dropped herself on Brittany who groaned and buried her face into the pillow.

After the phone call with Tina, Santana went back to lie beside Brittany. She noticed the freckles on Brittany's face. But that wasn't what worried her. It was the crease in her brows that was there even though she's sleeping. Something was bothering her but she refuses to talk to Santana about it. In an attempt to smooth out the crease, Santana gently pressed her thumb over it. The action caused Brittany to relax a little, but not completely. Afraid to wake her up, Santana pulled away and settled with taking a short nap.

The brunette woke up after a thirty minutes nap to find her girlfriend still sleeping. She slowly slipped out of bed and took a quick shower before returning to wake Brittany up.

"You're gonna miss lessons tomorrow if you continue sleeping." Santana commented about her sleeping habits.

"So be it. Go away, I'm tired." Brittany mumbled into the pillow.

Seeing how unwilling Brittany was to get out of bed, Santana rolled off Brittany and went out of the room.

Brittany was actually joking when she asked Santana to go away. She wanted to bask in the concern that Santana had for her and feeling of the one being taken care of. After several minutes of Santana's disappearance, Brittany finally lifted herself off the bed and trudged out of the room. She yawned as she stretched herself on the way out of the room.

"San." Brittany called. No response.

She quirked get eyebrows in curiosity as she went into the kitchen to check if Santana was there. No sign of the Latina. "San, where are you."

The apartment seemed to be empty. Neither Rachel nor Evan was around, considering that Evan had extra classes and Rachel was out with Quinn. The two had became close over the few assignments Quinn assigned to her and now Quinn calls on her to meet for a meal instead of a job.

"In your heart," Santana said as she jumped onto Brittany's back. Being a little drowsy from just waking up, Brittany stumbled backwards and loses balance. The guardian immediately planted her feet on the ground and caught Brittany. She dipped Brittany and kissed her. "Sorry."

Brittany couldn't help but let a smile spread across her face at her dorky girlfriend. "Seriously, how old are you?"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Do you really want to know?"

"Unless you're a thousand years old vixen," Brittany teased.

"Well... If you must know, I'm four hundred and nine this year."

"Wow." Brittany breathed out. "So I'm dating someone who is almost 18 times older than me. Talk about age gap."

Santana narrowed her eyes at Brittany and lingered there for a little while before she took a step forward and places both hands on the counter by Brittany's side, trapping her between her arms. "And does that bother you?" Santana husked, her tongue sliding between her lips after asking the question.

Brittany's eyes flitted to Santana's lips and her own lips parted. "No..." Her hands gripped tightly on the counter behind her to prevent her knees from buckling at how seductive Santana sounded. It was dripping with sex and Brittany was sure Santana wasn't going to act on it.

Santana could feel Brittany's breaths getting shallower as her heartbeat quickens. She smirked at the blonde before slowly inching herself away from Brittany. The space she provided allowed Brittany to breathe a little easier.

The air felt hot and sticky. Brittany ignored the rush of blood to her face as she took the time to compose herself.

"You look cute when you blush, by the way." Santana commented as she sashay out of the kitchen, leaving Brittany to gape at her.

Santana enjoyed the fact that Brittany would get all clammed up when she spoke in a tone several octave lower than her usual voice, how Brittany would always exhale that deep breath to keep herself in check when she pulled away. She know Brittany was having a hard time trying to control her urges and she was torturing Brittany by building up all those sexual tensions but as much as she wanted to cut those tension, she couldn't. At least not until they talk about what happened the past few days.

Tapping away on her phone, Santana settled onto her couch, her legs propped up along the length of the couch as she placed an online order of pizza delivery. Brittany entered the living room shortly after and Santana spread her legs so that Brittany could sit in between. When Brittany settled between her legs, Santana wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist and pulled her close. "We're having pizza, is that alright?" She showed Brittany the orders and pressed the 'order' button when Brittany nodded.

With the order done, Santana put her phone onto the coffee table and the two of them sat there in silence. Brittany closed her eyes to enjoy the serenity of the moment until Santana spoke up.

"Britt?"

"Hm?" Brittany hummed in response.

Santana wrecked her brain on how to ease into a conversation where she could find out from Brittany what happened during the day which made her cling onto Santana the moment the door opened. "How was shopping with your mother?"

"As usual, she shopped while I provided a few feedback and opinions."

"Did you get anything for yourself?"

"Mum got me a few dress. She told me to 'go and see the world'" Brittany exaggerated her mother's words by using a feigned accent of her mother's, making Santana chuckle.

"Maybe you should."

"Why?"

"Because reciting all the laws is clogging your brain." Santana teased.

"Hey!" Brittany smacks Santana's arm playfully.

"Did anything else happen?"

The way Brittany tensed up when the guardian asked didn't go unnoticed. Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's waist to stop her from trying to avoid the topic again. Brittany finally sighed in defeat. "There was something…"

"I was in a boutique with mom until a girl name Christine came to me." Brittany said and Santana tried not to react to the name and hummed in response, nudging Brittany to continue. "And she asked me what my relationship with you is."

"And..?" Santana knew Christine well enough to know that she wouldn't leave it at that.

"And…" Brittany took a deep breath. Santana had been patient with her for the whole day and didn't force her when she didn't want to talk about it. "I'm a mere human and soon you would realize that and leave me."

The doorbell rang, saving Santana. She was seething with rage but it wasn't Brittany's fault. Brittany moved to get off Santana and answer the door but the Latina pulled her back. "I'll get it." She pecked Brittany's cheek as she brushed past her. The blonde smiled bashfully as she watched Santana grab her purse and unlocked the door. A teenage boy donning a red uniform brought the bags up and exchanged it for cash with Santana. "Thank you."

Santana returned to the living room with the plastic carriers and she set them down. "Wine?"

Brittany scrunched her nose up and shook her head. Santana chuckled at the notion and went into the kitchen to grab two cans of diet coke instead. They fell into relative silence, the rustling of the plastic bags seemed to be amplified as they removed their packed takeout from the carriers. Their drinks fizzed as they lifted the ring of the can to open the drink.

"My mum seemed to like you a lot." Brittany said before she took her first bite of her food.

"Why do you say so?" Santana was glad for the small talk because she had no idea how to talk to Brittany about Christine. Or maybe she did. She just needed a little time to prepare herself for the words that needed to exit her mouth. If she were to talk to Brittany about Christine, she's going to have to remind herself of everything again.

"Every time Joey was with me for lunch with them, she would have this fake smile plastered to her face as if to play along. Like, if he makes me happy then she would put up with it. Something like that." Brittany explained, a tinge of sadness skittering over her eyes at the reminder of Joey. "But she was all smiles when you were with me."

"Maybe she thinks that I'm just a friend." The guardian shrugged it off.

"She knows."

"Knows what?"

"That I like you."

"Yeah, you were that subtle." Santana poked her tongue out playfully at Brittany.

"Hey!" Brittany faked a scowl but failed miserably, causing Santana to choke on her food from trying to suppress the laughter. She hurriedly reached for her can of soda and chugged half of it down to clear her throat. Brittany's expression soon changed to a worried one.

"I'm fine." Santana choked out as she took several more gulps to stop the coughs. And talking about her mother, Santana had to explain something, making it two on the list. "Britt?"

Brittany raised her eyebrow. "I have something to tell you."

Santana saw the shade of blue in her eyes turn a little duller in worry. She hurriedly assures her that it was nothing big. "I don't know how to put this across but… I know your mum, even before I met her."

"You - What?"

"I didn't know she was your mother. Until she followed me when I excused myself during the meal." Santana set her utensils down and locked eye contact with Brittany. "It was around the time your mum just gave birth to you." Santana continued with her explanation while Brittany watched as she slowly chewed on her food, as if listening to a story. She repeated what she was reminded of when Susan recounted that day.

"How many times were you planning to save me?" Brittany laughed at the nervous expression on Santana's face when she finished her explanation. It wasn't anything that important but it was good to know. She had been given a glimpse of Santana's life before she knew her and she was glad for that. Brittany realized that she didn't know much about Santana, and she planned to change that.

Soon, both of their food filled their bellies. Santana took the trash out while Brittany flipped the channels of the television to occupy time, and to make the silence less deafening. Brittany turned and smiled the moment she saw caramel orbs looking at her as Santana reentered the living room to join her on the couch.

"Christine…" Santana started. She had to do it now, or she'll probably panic and back out of talking about Christine. Brittany deserved an explanation and also, assurance. She noticed how Brittany's jaw clenched at the mention of the name and she puts the remote down on the coffee table before turning her full attention to what Santana has to say. They have to get everything before all the unsaid words destroys anything they have, for now. "I used to be with her."

Brittany had guessed, since Christine wasn't hostile towards her or anything. Just trying to psyche Brittany. "And… we didn't really end on good terms." Santana chuckled at her use of words.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it." Brittany placed her hand on Santana's thigh and gave it an assuring squeeze but Santana shook her head.

"No, you should know." Santana's chest rose and fell as she took a deep breath and exhaled. "She was able to manipulate fire. The normal kind of fire. She never was able to handle mine. Go figures," The guardian rolled her eyes playfully. "But she was a fire user, nevertheless. And that was the common ground between us – fire. "And then, there was this period of time which I just found her grey eyes that captivating. Just that period of time!" Santana emphasized, not wanting Brittany to mistaken her words. "And everything fell into place, you know. I like you, you like me kind of thing? Everything was dandy until we started to bicker over minor things." Santana looked down with a sad smile. "At first it was about me speaking to other people, to how protective I am of Jake, and finally to my flames." Brittany moved her hand from Santana's thigh to her hand and Santana turned her hand over to clasp it with Brittany's. "She said I was purposely making my flames untamable to her. Because she could manipulate every type of fire in the world but just not mine. And it wasn't my fault she couldn't. It's just the way it was. And I snapped. Because I didn't ask to be born an heir of… them."

"Honey…" Brittany squeezed Santana's hand, telling her that she could stop if she feels uncomfortable with the topic.

"And then we started yelling at each other. Things turned ugly, literally. And she started telling me she dated me because she wanted to manipulate my flames for her own use and now that she can't, she have no reason to continue being with me." The glisten in her eyes told Brittany that she was trying to fight back the tears. Although they knew each other for only a short period of time, Brittany could tell that her background was something she was sensitive about. Plus that short meeting with her parents at her apartment, it was no wonder why. "I was the fool to think that she actually liked – no, loved me."

The last sentence was the breaking point for Santana. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn't even attempt to wipe them off. She just clutched on tighter to Brittany's hand in hers but Brittany reached up with her other hand and wiped her tears stained face. The situation is ironic, really. Santana loved Brittany now but the moment she recounted the memories with Christine, her emotions seemed to be everywhere. Maybe that was why Santana was so closed off to the world. She was afraid of being hurt by others, especially after Christine managed to wound her heart so badly that scars reminded her of how putting her heart on her sleeve could land her into this spiral of emotions.

"I'm sorry." Santana choked out between sobs. Brittany closed the gap between them and pulled Santana into a hug, holding her there as Santana cried out those emotions that she thought she had locked away somewhere deep in her heart. She loved Christine, but now, she's _in love_ with Brittany. Still, those cuts needed to heal and Brittany was there to help her with it as the band-aids were ripped off violently as she recounted it.

"You have me now." Brittany whispered as she kissed Santana's forehead.

"Yeah, I do." The irrational fear of Santana losing her was now know. Santana never wore her heart on her sleeve because when she did, it was ripped viciously apart. And she's taking a risk again, to put herself on the line of being hurt again, for her. The outburst at the shooting range of The Vatican was one of those instance when Santana tried to pull her heart back but it was too far out for her so she hid. She hid thinking that so long as she got far enough, she wouldn't be able to feel the pain that would eat away at her. And the irrational fear of Brittany not being good enough was pushed away because Santana was willing to take the risk for her, a mere mortal – or what they like to call her. She ripped off her own band-aid, believing that Brittany would be there to tend to her wounds and make it heal.

Their relationship worked both ways. Santana afraid of exposing herself to the world, and Brittany afraid of being inferior. But they were there to catch each other should the other fall. And that's how they were.

"I don't know you, Santana." Brittany said, making Santana pull herself away from the blonde slightly to look up at her. "I barely know you." Brittany sighs. "I don't know your favorite color or how you like your coffee. What keeps you up at night or your favorite Chinese order. I don't know a thing about the first girl you loved, why you stopped loving her or why you still so. I don't know if you know that you're this angel instead of the devil you thought you were. Not sure whether your inner demon know how much of a perfection you are. I may not have a clue about any of those things but this," she places her hand that was intertwined with Santana's on her chest, "this, I know."


	17. Chapter 17

All Santana could feel that moment was the rhythmic thumping of Brittany's heartbeat. And for some reason, her own heartbeat seemed to be in sync with the blonde's.

Her lips tugged at the end. Because at that moment, she felt real - for once. The heartbeat, the emotions that were building in her, Brittany's ocean blue eyes. They were all making her feel alive. She had gone years without feeling anything and something seemed to jerk those feelings awake. That something being Brittany. The mortal that she had, feelings no attachment to her at first, but soon grown to love her, and to fall in love with her.

Things like this don't happen every day. You don't meet somebody and decide that you're going to love them. But somebody, at some point of your life, is going to step into your world and touch you. They'll reach out to you and pull you out from your darkest fears, smile at you on your worst days and hold you tight when you feel like you're the weakest link on earth.

But that bliss didn't last long for Santana. "Hey B,"

"Hm?" Brittany hummed a response, still holding Santana's gaze.

"I meant whatever I've said. And it wouldn't change for a long while to go." She didn't want to make it so obvious that she was going to leave, one way or another. Tina's words rang in her mind as she slowly retracted herself from the pair of captivating eyes, the discomfort so subtle that Brittany didn't catch it.

"I know."

Santana wanted to protest, tell her that she don't. She already planned it out in her head, and she bet Tina already saw the alternate outcome. But she didn't want to be the reason that dull those eyes and turn that soft smile upside down. So she snuggled into Brittany and listened to her heartbeat. Brittany squeezed Santana and they sat in each other's arms for a long while.

It wasn't until Brittany overturned Santana's palm that they pulled away from one another slightly. The blonde's eyes were fixed on the guardian's wrists. "You got my name tattooed?"

Santana's eyes widened in confusion for a while until she realized what Brittany was talking about. She chuckled and tried to retract her hand but Brittany held on firmly to it. Brittany raised an eyebrow when Santana looked at her. "It's not a tattoo. It's an imprint."

"Imprint?"

"I'm your guardian, remember?"

Brittany ran her thumb across Santana's wrist, feeling the grooves and bumps where the alphabets of her name starts and ends. A bashful smile spread across her face. "I kind of forgot you were my girlfriend slash guardian."

"Now you know." Santana teased. Her eyes were slightly red from the outburst previously but it was twinkling with joy. The melancholy was vanquished from her eyes.

"Can others see it?"

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"I don't know. It could have been some weird mojo that happens to guardian or something, making it only visible to the two involved." Brittany reasoned and Santana's face drew a blank.

"You're a genius," Santana commented as she beamed at Brittany's logic and Brittany smiled.

"So does that mean everyone knows that you're claimed?"

"_I'm_ claimed?" Santana looked at Brittany ludicrously. "Isn't it _you_ who's claimed?" She bopped Brittany's nose.

"Huh..." Brittany tilted her head and pretended to be thinking, then looked down at her wrist. "I don't have a name on my wrist."

Santana scrunched her face playfully to Brittany's taunting. "But you have _my_ necklace."

"How does that mean I'm claimed?"

"Because it's a 'fuck off' sign to the other guardians." Santana brought her hands up to quoted the two words. Brittany hummed as a response before they fall into another silence.

"So... What's your favorite snack?"

Santana looked up at Brittany and blinked in confusion. Just a few seconds ago she had confessed something major and now they're on a topic of favorite snacks. "Yogurt."

Brittany scrunched her face in disgust. "No, no. As in unhealthy snack, _snack_." She emphasized. Santana let out a throaty chuckle, voice still muffled from the crying and she clung on tighter onto Brittany. She caught on to Brittany's intention. The blonde was trying to change the topic into something lighter, something that wouldn't put such an emotional toll on both of them. Santana felt Brittany's lips on her forehead and she sighed in contentment. "Mars."

"I like twix."

"What's your favorite song?" Santana asked.

"I'm bringing sexy back, yeah~" Brittany sang. The guardian could actually picture the blonde grooving to the song. The grin spread even wider until vibration was felt coming from the pocket of Brittany's jeans.

"Sorry." She uttered, not wanting to end this intimate moment where they're getting to know each other but she whipped out her phone anyway. "It's Mike."

"Mike?"

"One of my closer friends. The one that was with me when I first met you." Brittany explained as she read the text. "He's asking if I want to go to the club."

Before Santana could even react, Brittany tapped a quick reply and pulled Santana up from the couch. "Come on!"

"But B, you have lessons tomorrow?" Santana said as she get dragged across the living room.

Brittany stopped walking and turned to face Santana. She held Santana's gaze for a moment before she spoke up. "Not the first time you've seen me hung over in campus, honey." The blonde winked and continued dragging Santana across the apartment.

Santana's gaped at the mortal as she lets herself get dragged by Brittany.

* * *

"Brittany!"

Santana turned to see Brittany being tackled by another girl - a brunette.

"Hey!" Brittany laughed as she puts the girl down and turns to Santana. "Sugar, meet Santana. Santana, Sugar."

"Woah Brittz, I didn't know you have it in you." Sugar teased as she hugged Santana.

The guardian smirked when she saw Brittany ducked her head a little and punched Sugar playfully on the arm.

"Come on, everyone's already here." Sugar hooked her elbows with Santana and Brittany by her sides and led them to where Brittany's friends were gathered.

"Look who's finally here." Mike stood up and engulfed Brittany in a hug before turning his attention to Santana. "Hi, I'm Mike." He waved albeit a bit awkwardly at Santana.

"Santana." She returned the gesture with a smile.

"Finn."

"Giant." Santana muttered softly but the gang seemed to have caught it as they hollered in laughter, making Santana feel bad about blurting that out.

"It's okay, I get that a lot." Finn grinned as he sat down.

"Having fun without me?"

Santana's senses perked up at the familiar voice. She turned to face the seer. "Tina."

"Lopez." Tina greeted as she pulled Santana into a hug.

Questions began running through Santana's mind. Why is Tina here? And how did she know these people? Or was she here for her?

Santana watched as Tina made her way over to Mike and sat on his lap. Her eyes flitted to Mike's neck and surely, she caught sight of the necklace that was once worn by Tina. Her mind began to piece together the information and she smiled in realization. Tina's in the same situation as her. But without all the danger and drama.

She herself took a seat beside Brittany and she felt fingers snaking their way between hers the moment she sat down. Her eyes turned to seek Brittany's but the blonde wasn't looking at her. Brittany was conversing with Sugar but Santana could tell by the smile of Brittany's that she could feel Santana's gaze on her.

The fact that Tina was involved with Mike was ignored as she looked at Brittany, even though her girlfriend wasn't looking at her. The loud bass and music of the club was tuned out and all she heard was the soft chuckles coming from Brittany. Even under the dull neon lighting, Santana could say that Brittany's pretty - no, beautiful. If anybody was paying attention to her now, she would probably be dubbed 'lovesick' because of that dreamy look in her eyes as she watches Brittany.

She was broken out of her trance when Brittany turns and tilted her head, looking at her with innocence filled eyes. Santana finally tore her eyes away and shook her head, the smile still on her face. She looked up and she felt Brittany wagging her index finger between hers. Brittany mouthed _dance?_ and Santana reacted by nodding her head. The duo excused themselves from the group and made their way to the dance floor.

Santana caught Artie's gaze and she wagged her the finger of her free hand at Artie. The DJ smiled in acknowledgement and continued bopping his head to the music. People on the dance floor paid no attention to them as they were busy grinding up on their partner, or whipping their head along with the rhythmic music as they danced solo. Each engrossed in their own world, Brittany and Santana were merely two strangers in their lives.

Santana felt Brittany's body pressed against her back and began moving down her body, causing her to freeze. When she agreed to dance with Brittany, it was in the heat of the moment. And truth be told, she don't know how to, even though she have probably spent years in this club watching people go crazy on the dance floor. Sure, she have seen people dancing on their own but she never paid special attention to couples and this was new for her.

"You alright?" Hot breaths pelted on her exposed skin, making Santana shiver a little. She could smell Brittany's perfume amongst the sweaty odor of the other dancers around them.

"Y-yeah..." Santana don't know how to tell Brittany that she couldn't dance so she lied.

But Brittany saw through the lie. She stopped and twirled Santana around so that she could look into her dark orbs. Santana plastered on an awkward smile, hoping Brittany would let it pass but Brittany narrowed her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Santana shook her head like a child that was trying to lie to her parents. When Brittany refused to break eye contact or let it go, Santana caved. "I can't... Dance." She whispered the last word, hoping that the loud bass would block it out.

Brittany looked at her for a few moments, blinking her eyes blankly as her mind seemed to be processing the information. Then, her shoulders began to shake and the blonde started laughing. "You can't dance?"

"B..." Santana whined. As if the fact that she couldn't dance wasn't bad enough, she didn't need Brittany laughing at her to deflate her ego any further.

"Okay, okay." Brittany took several deep breaths and stopped laughing. "You're always in the club, how come you don't dance?" Her voice was laced with innocent curiosity, letting Santana know that she was really curious, not making a dig at her. She bopped Santana's nose with her finger before lacing her hand with Santana's, taking the lead towards the bar.

"And if you realized, I was always at the bar." Santana explained.

"True... One appletini," Brittany looked at Santana but the guardian shook her head, declining the chance for a drink. She needed to stay sober to drive Brittany home and she wouldn't risk any chance even though her liquor capacity was much higher than a mortal.

"But what if I teach you, would you dance with me?" Brittany asked as she sipped on her appletini.

"If you will teach me, I will dance with you. But you'll have to deal with me stepping on your feet."

"Don't worry, I'm a really great teacher." Brittany winked.

"Then it's my honor." Santana held up the hand that was holding Brittany's hand and kissed the blonde's knuckles.

"Come in, let's get back to the table. They probably missed us already."

Sugar was yelling at some of the guys that walked past and Mike's face lit up when he saw Brittany. He stood up and walked towards the duo. "Britt, dance?" His eyes flitted to Santana to ask if he could steal Brittany for a dance and Santana nodded. Even if she couldn't dance, she shouldn't deprive Brittany of a chance to.

Santana took a seat beside Sugar and watched Mike dance with Brittany on the dance floor. Brittany was smiling as Mike twirled her around. The two danced in sync to the music and Santana couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy rush through her. It must have shown because Sugar was poking Santana at the sides, making the Latina turn to look at her.

"Don't worry about them. They're just friends. What's more, Brittz have you and Chang have his other Chang." Sugar assured Santana. "Just because you can't dance doesn't mean Brittz don't want you. You mean more to her than dance."

Tina was eyeing her as well but she haven't said a word, merely sipped on her glass of cheap beer that Finn ordered for the table.

Santana appreciated Sugar's words but she still wished it was her on the dance floor instead of Mike and her making Brittany smile without a worry in the world. She caught blue eyes looking at her and definitely didn't miss the wink that Brittany threw her way. Her eyes moved from Brittany's eyes down her body the moment her mortal broke eye contact and she couldn't help her leering.

Brittany moved with grace and elegance even though they're in a club. The dress that her mother bought for her didn't exactly hug her figure but the material of the skirt moved smoothly along with her every move. Santana have _seen_ Brittany before and she would admit Brittany's gorgeous but watching her dance never quite justifies her.

While Santana was still swimming on her own thoughts, the dancing duo had stopped and were walking towards the table. Santana was brought back to reality by a weight on her lap. Brittany leant forward and kissed her lightly before pulling away. Santana licked her lips and tasted Brittany's appletini and her strawberry chapstick.

"We should probably get going." Brittany said to Santana who nodded a silent response. The blonde got up and pulled the brunette up on her feet. Santana took the initiative this time to take Brittany's hand in hers and Sugar's loud 'aww' could be heard over the blaring music. The duo bid the table farewell and Tina stood up to hug Santana, but not without whispering into her ear.

"Better take care of my Brittany!" Mike joked as he chugged down the rest of the beer Tina was sipping on.

The duo maneuvered through the crazy crowd and Santana made it a point to let Artie know they were leaving. Artie scratched the disc once to respond to her and resumed his DJ duties.

Stepping out of the club, Santana welcomed the cool air that greeted them as they made their way towards her Ferrari. The strong gusts of wind were indications of an impending storm.

"Is there something bother you? You've been- thanks," Brittany commented and thanked Santana when she opened the car door for her. The guardian made sure Brittany was comfortably settled in before closing the door and round the car to get to the driver's seat. Once Santana had settled in, Brittany continued with her question. "You've been really quiet tonight. Did I do something wrong?"

Santana shook her head and pressed her feet down on the pedal. Her free hand reached over and settled on Brittany's hand just so she wouldn't think that it was something to do with her. It was, actually. But it's something positive, and she didn't want Brittany to think of it as something bad. She could see Brittany biting her lower lips in anxiety so she rubbed circles on Brittany's hand to try to ease her worries. Whatever she wanted to say wasn't something she could get out while driving.

Raindrops started pelting on the vehicle. The windscreen wipers began swiping across the front window just to get blurred by the water pellets again. The ride home was silent, and Brittany wasn't sure if she should speak up because Santana wasn't planning to.

The car slowed to a halt beside Brittany's apartment and the duo sat in silence. Santana kept her head looking forward, her hand still in Brittany's. In the awkward situation, Brittany had no idea what she should do. She looked over at Santana to seek out those caramel eyes but she was staring into the space before her, watching the windscreen wiper move.

Santana exhaled a long, slow breath before turning to Brittany. In a swift motion, she unbuckled her seat belt and shifted to crash her lips into Brittany's. The blonde let out a soft squeak in surprise but her eyes soon fluttered close as she melt into the kiss. Santana's hand snaked behind Brittany's neck to pull her even closer. Her tongue swiped across Brittany's lips and the mortal's lips parted, leaving enough space for Santana's tongue to delve in between her lips. Tongues swiped across the back of their teeth and explored each corner as if they've just stepped into new territories, eager to unravel what awaits them.

The air in the car started to get hotter as their hands started to tug at each other's outfit and run down the length of their sides and thighs. The need to breathe eventually made them pull apart as they locked gaze with hooded eyes. Their chests heaved up and down for every breath they took. Santana licked her lips, a habit she have, causing Brittany's eyes to break the contact for a moment as she caught sight of the pink flesh sticking out to run across the guardian's lips before it returned to the pair of brown eyes.

"Why do you have to drive a fancy two-seater sports car?" Brittany said, her voice lowered several octaves from the rather sudden make out session.

Santana settled back into her seat and laughed as she caught on to Brittany's meaning. "I should probably downgrade it and trade it with a five-seater."

"You should." Both of their breathing regained normality and Santana looked over to Brittany. Both of them have the same thing in mind and Santana couldn't agree more.

"Home, now." Brittany husked, voicing both their thoughts verbally.

The door of the sports car was slammed shut by the duo who couldn't seemed to be able to keep it in their own pants for a few minutes as their lips found each other again. The drizzle wasn't even a cause of concern. It merely let them have the entire street to themselves as people most likely opted to stay indoors, out of the messy rain.

Brittany took the opportunity to take a closer look at her girlfriend. The raindrops that landed on the brunette made her hair damp and clung onto her face, stray strands of hair dripping with rain. Santana made no attempt to move as well. They each seemed to be caught in their own trance as their eyes skated across one another's face, as if trying to drink the look of the other in.

* * *

**A/N: So... I'm letting you guys choose. Should I include the smut for the next chapter, or leave it out? If you guys want the smut then you'll have to bear with my horrible beta-less smut writing which I think would be a torture if you've read the previous one on this story. It's up to you guys. **  
**Thanks to duh1012 for pointing out the safety mistake in Chapter 9, I'll keep that in mind! Also, thank you to all the readers for the reviews :) If there are any kind of twist or ideas you want to contribute, feel free to review and I'll try my best to add it in.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry for the wait I was sick for the past few weeks (yes, 3 weeks, to be exact). Smut warning, and also, I hope that you don't choke and die on the smut I've horribly written. Again, story is unbeta-ed. Any mistakes made are mine. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters in this fic, 'cept Evan.**

* * *

While Brittany was still swimming in the pool of pecan brown, Santana closed her eyes and closed the gap between the two of them, causing Brittany's eyes to flutter close. The previous urgency was now slowed as they let the moment sink in. Brittany's hand moved up to cup Santana's cheeks, stroking it gently with her thumb.

The empty streets, the soft patting of raindrops and the street lights illuminating the deserted streets.

They pulled apart after a moment and looked at each other with dilated eyes as they rested their forehead together. Brittany's hand dropped from Santana's cheek to her hand and began pulling the guardian towards her apartment building.

The short walk up to the apartment was silent. Santana tightened her grip on Brittany's hand as they neared the apartment. The blonde reached into her purse to pull out the keys and stuck it into the keyhole. Brittany opened the door of the apartment and held it open for Santana to enter before she stepped into the apartment.

Before Brittany even closed the door, Santana pushed her back against the door, causing the door to slam shut and the guardian's lips was on hers. Santana's hand reached behind Brittany and clicked the door locked while she worked her lips on the mortal's. She took Brittany's lower lip between hers and sucked on it, causing Brittany to moan. Her hands was on Brittany's waist, applying a little pressure to keep Brittany pressed against the door. Taking advantage of Brittany's moan, Santana dove her tongue into Brittany's mouth, causing the blonde to gasp. Santana smirked into the kiss as her tongue ventured.

Both their clothing stuck to their skin from the time they spent out under the rain. Brittany tugged at the shirt the Latina was wearing before pulling it up. They broke apart for a second as Brittany removed the shirt. In a swift motion, she flipped Santana around and pinned her against the door. Santana didn't resist and allowed Brittany to take control. Brittany's hands traveled south and she started unbuckling Santana's belt. In return, Santana dragged Brittany's dress up her body and threw the dress across the apartment. Their tongue battled for dominance as they staggered the short distance to the couch. The guardian dropped onto the couch with Brittany on top of her. Her fingers made quick work of the clip of Brittany's bra and Brittany raised her arms to aid in removal before she tossed the piece of garment away.

Once their lips reattached, Brittany placed her palm flat against Santana's stomach, feeling her abdominal muscles tense as she moved her hand down. Her free hand was tangled in brown locks as she tried to pull Santana closer. Her fingers slipped down the elastic band of Santana's black undergarment. Santana's tongue slipped back into her mouth and she bit down on Brittany's neck when Brittany's palm cupped her core. Brittany could feel the heat emitted. Brittany's hand that was on the couch moved to rest on Santana's breast as she lied her weight on the Latina, before starting to massage and tweak it. Feeling that the piece of cloth was a hindrance, she unclipped Santana's bra and removed it. Her tongue ran swiftly across Santana's hardened nipple before enclosing it between her lips and sucking on it, causing Santana to arch her back into Brittany's wet mouth.

The guardian hips bucked when Brittany slipped two fingers into her already wet folds. Fingers delved knuckles deep and curled, hitting Santana's G-spot, causing her to moan. "Britt..." Her eyes rolled back as her head tilt back. Brittany took opportunity of her exposed neck and nipped gently on several spots of the exposed flesh while her fingers thrust and curled.

Hearing the Latina moan when she nipped on a particular spot halted her fingers for a moment as she made a mental note on where the Latina's spot was. The bucking of hip was enough to remind Brittany that her fingers were still inside of Santana. Her thumb circled her swollen clitoral glans, making Santana gasp in pleasure. "Fuck!"

The curling of fingers hitting her g-spot and the caresses on her clits were sending her closer to the edge. "Britt..." She panted. Noticing how the guardian's breaths were getting shallower, Brittany pulled her fingers out before thrusting it back into Santana and curling it.

"Brittany!" Santana cried as she clenched around Brittany's fingers. Brittany slowed her fingers and watched the woman before her come. Santana's eyes that were shut began to open as she came down from her high.

She smiled lazily at Brittany who was looking down at her with a soft smile. Brittany slipped her fingers out of Santana's panties and brought her fingers to her lips. Santana watched as Brittany wrapped her lips around her fingers and sucked on it before releasing them with a 'pop'.

Grabbing hold of Brittany's waist, Santana flipped Brittany around. "Your turn."

Brittany gulped and bit down on her lower lips to try and conceal the anticipation bubbling in her. The way Santana was looking down at her with was filled with lust but also - love. They weren't having casual sex because they're attracted to one another. There's a difference between having sex and making love, and Brittany was pretty certain that they're in the midst of the latter.

Santana lowered herself and Brittany seemed to be gravitating towards Santana as she lifted her head to meet Santana halfway. Brittany slowly lowered herself back onto the couch as their tongues slid against each other without the need for consent. Her eyes were closed and she allowed her sense of touch to lead her.

Hands roamed and Santana pulled away, much to Brittany's dismay, and started to kiss down the length of her jaws and down to her neck before she sucked on the sensitive spot behind Brittany's earlobe, causing the blonde to moan. "San..."

Santana took it as a sign to take advantage of the spot. She bit down on the spot gently and sucked on it. Brittany's fingers pressed into the soft flesh of the guardian's as uncontrollable pleasure shot through her.

While her lips were on the blonde's skin, Santana rubbed her hand up and down Brittany's thigh, coaxing her to spread her legs. As she moved her lips against the soft skin of her girlfriend, she nipped at several spots on Brittany's neck. Brittany tilted her head up to allow Santana to ravish on the exposed skin. While Brittany was distracted by the sucking and gentle nips on her neck, Santana brought her thigh between Brittany's legs.

Fingers start to scrape down the guardian's back as Brittany started to rock against Santana's thighs, trying to generate more friction. Santana glanced a look up and saw how Brittany was pinching her eyes closed. She started to move her kisses south, and Brittany whimpered when Santana's thigh moved away. Between the time of Santana's thigh's absence and her moving her lips down, Santana brought her hands up to grope Brittany's breasts as temporary replacement.

Stopping at Brittany's core, Santana noticed the wetness that was soaking through Brittany's lacy panties. She stuck her tongue out and lapped at the clothed center once before moving to kiss her girlfriend's inner thigh, leaving the same love marks that were left on her neck. Upon contact, one of Brittany's hand shot to Santana's head while the other was gripping tightly onto the edge of the couch.

"Please..."

Santana's finger left Brittany's body and in a swift motion, removed the lace panties as she hoisted herself off Brittany a little to remove them. She gave another long lap to Brittany's now unclothed center and Brittany bucked her hips eagerly in Santana's face. The brunette slid off the couch and lifted Brittany's legs to place it on her own shoulders. She held down firmly to Brittany's hips before she slipped her tongue between her folds, successfully preventing the girl she was going down on from bucking her hips. "Fuck!"

Santana hummed, as Brittany's chest raised and fell. The vibration from the hum made Brittany's body react by bucking but was held down firmly by Santana.

While her palm was holding Brittany down firmly, Santana moved it a little so that her thumb was within reach of the blonde's clitoris. While her tongue worked, her thumb began to rub on Brittany's swollen clits. Brittany the hand that was gripping the edge of the couch to her breast and started to fondle with it to add onto the pleasure building in her.

"Ugh... San... I'm coming..."

Movements of her thumb stopped. She replaced her thumb with her lips and sucked on the sensitive bud while slipping two fingers into Brittany.

"Fuck..." Brittany moaned as Santana sucked on her clits. "SANTANA!"

She climaxed when Santana curled her fingers. As she writhed, Santana slowly shifted herself so that Brittany could lay fully on the couch. She slowly lowered Brittany's legs before kissing up her body till she met Brittany's lips. Brittany returned the kiss lazily as her heavy eyelids pull apart to look at Santana.

Their bodies slid against each other's from the layer of perspiration.

"Hey." Brittany whispered lazily after her breath steadied. The serenity of the moment was one she didn't want to let it escape by closing her eyes from the slight fatigue.

Santana giggled and kissed Brittany's nose. "You're beautiful."

Brittany's lips spread into a grin and bit her lower lips bashfully. She wasn't used to getting compliments although she should have, considering how Santana always showered her with love. Times when Brittany felt low, Santana was there to pull her out of the pit of pity. What Santana showed wasn't sympathy - it was appreciation.

Brittany was snapped out of her thoughts when Santana shifted. Santana climbed off Brittany and started gathering the clothes that were strewn across the apartment. Brittany's eyebrows creased as she watched Santana moved about in her apartment naked. "Where are you going?"

Santana merely turned to give a wink before walking into the bathroom with the pile of clothes on her hands. Brittany let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and sink back into the couch, thinking that Santana was just clearing the apartment up. But the sound of running water made her ears perk in attention. She fought the mental urge to just doze off on the spot from the lulling sound of running water.

The sound of running water stopped after a few minutes, and Brittany could hear the approaching footsteps of Santana. She peeked through an eye and saw Santana standing beside the couch looking down at her. Even though the apartment was blackened by the night and the lack of light, Brittany was lost in the brown eyes that were looking down at her so softly. She playfully ran her eyes down Santana's physique before meeting her eyes again.

"Like what you see?" Santana teased as she held out her hand for Brittany.

"Definitely," Brittany winked as she grabbed hold of Santana's hand.

Once Brittany got off the couch, she wrapped her arms around Santana's torso and pulled her close as they walked towards the bathroom. "I'm cold."

"We were drenched before we had sex and we did it on your _couch_, Britt." Santana rolled her eyes playfully even though Brittany couldn't see it. She let Brittany settle into the bathtub before stepping in. Brittany immediately wrapped her arm around Santana as she lie on her and let out a contented hum.

After a while of soaking in the warm water, Brittany removed her arms that were wrapped around Santana's torso. "Sit up."

Santana turned to look at Brittany and quirked an eyebrow but obliged. She watched Brittany stretch her hand to reach for one of the shampoo bottles and the mortal's legs moved under her to sit cross-legged. Her neck muscles tensed when she felt water trickle down from her head. That feelings was always uncomfortable for Santana so she took the initiative and ducked her head down into the tub to wet her own hair. She turned again when she heard Brittany chuckle.

"Are you really that uncomfortable with physical contact?" Brittany chuckled as she squeeze some of the solution out of the shampoo bottle into her hand. After putting the bottle down, she twirled her finger, motioning or Santana to face the front. She lathered the shampoo and slowly brought her hands to Santana's head and started shampooing the guardian's hair. Santana tensed at the contact and her shoulders twitched a little. Having felt the twitch, Brittany leaned forward and whispered into Santana's ears while continuing working her hands to massage Santana's scalp. "Relax."

The breath hitting Santana's earlobe caused her to shiver. She closed her eyes and allowed Brittany to delicately weave her hands through her hand and apply slight pressure to her head. Brittany's eyes ran down the tanned back of the guardian and stopped at the various scars that contrasted from her skin color. Something inside her curled tightly as she recalled that day of accident. She leaned forth and kissed the white lines on her back and held her lips there for a few seconds more. Santana twitched at the contact.

"Does it still hurt?" Brittany asked softly.

"Not anymore."

They sat in silence and the only sound they heard was the dull squishing of liquid shampoo.

"Have you ever done this for anybody?" The question slipped out of Santana's mouth. Brittany halted her movements for a moment but recovered as quickly as it happened. _Shit_.

"Yeah…" Her voice was soft and Santana could hear the slight tinge of sadness in it so she turned to look at Brittany. Santana offered an apologetic smile but instead of getting a smile in return, Brittany brought her finger to Santana's nose and tapped on it.

The guardian looked down at her nose, causing her eyes to cross as it set sight on the bubbled solution. Her nose scrunched up a little before she stuck out her lip and blew on the solution. Her actions caused Brittany to giggle.

"I-" Santana opened her mouth but the words got stuck in her throat. Brittany stopped giggling and looked at Santana with a look of curiosity. The guardian shook her head and smiled. Maybe it wasn't the best time for those words. The thoughts of what's going to happen after the next few months terrifies her. "I'm sorry."

"Its fine," Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's head, forcing her to face forward as she scratched on the guardian's scalp gently.

Santana reached up and took hold of Brittany's hands, stopping her movements. She turned around and brought Brittany's hands down into the tub of water, causing the foam of shampoo to spread across the surface. "Turn around."

Brittany repeated what Santana did – dip her head into the tub, as Santana reached behind Brittany to grab the bottle of shampoo that sat on the edge of the bathtub. "Stop staring."

The mortal bit down on her lower lip and turned around, blood rushing to her face for getting caught. An apology in this case seemed to be appropriate but she wasn't going to apologize for admiring how amazing her _girlfriend_ looked.

Santana took extra effort in repeating what Brittany had done for her, considering how it was the first time she actually showed affection this intimately with another person. She used her fingers and combed those blonde locks back before twirling them into a bunch and started to lather her head. Brittany emitted a soft moan.

"You're enjoying this a little too much, aren't you?" Santana teased as she massaged Brittany's scalp.

"You can't blame me. You have amazing fingers." Brittany blurted.

"And you're welcome."

Brittany hummed in response. Her eyes were closed as she relaxed, enjoying the treatment given by Santana. Everything they were doing felt too damn intimate but both of them felt comforted by the fact that they're okay with it.

After finishing her part, Santana leaned forward and kissed Brittany's bare shoulder, causing the blonde to open her eyes. Brittany slowly turned around to face Santana who had a playful look in her eyes. Santana ducked down into the water of the tub, causing the entire bathtub to be polluted with the white foam.

"Santana!" Brittany chided but Santana had already stood up and stepping out of the bathtub. Santana shrieked when Brittany tried to grab her but her forearm slipped out of Brittany's grasp. Brittany shook her head but got out of the bathtub to join her girlfriend in the shower. "You're making a mess in my bathroom!"

Santana turned and stuck out her tongue at Brittany but her tongue was caught by Brittany whom caught up with her. She closed her eyes as they stumbled into the shower. Her back hit the cold tiles as Brittany pressed against her front. With the initial reason in mind, her hand reached for the tap, causing water to rain down on them, while her other hand tangled itself in Brittany's foamy locks.

"Don't open your eyes," Santana said as they pulled apart. The water that ran down from their head while they were engaged in the heated kiss caused the shampoo to trickle down their forehead and down their face. Santana ran her hands through the water to rinse off the shampoo before bringing it down to her own eyes and wiped away the trail of shampoo before opening it. She rinsed off her hands again this time and wiped them across Brittany's face, allowing the blonde to open her eyes.

Their gazes met. Even though Santana haven't verbally confessed her love for Brittany, she was pretty sure Brittany could feel it, and see it through her eyes. And Brittany seemed to have realized, even way before this. She smiled before leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss on Santana's lips. "We should probably rinse off and get out of here."

Santana nodded and both of them rinsed off the lingering shampoo on their head and washed up. She grabbed a towel and quickly toweled them dry before stepping out of the bathroom.

In pitch darkness, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and led her into her bedroom. The two of them climbed into bed and Santana pulled the blanket up to cover both Brittany and herself up. Brittany wriggled closer to Santana and draped an arm over the smaller woman's waist before pulling her flush against her body. She lifted her head to kiss the guardian's forehead before settling back onto her pillow. "Goodnight, San."

Santana let out a sigh of contentment as she nuzzled her nose into the crook of the blonde's neck. "Sweet dreams, B."

Feeling a sudden deep on the bed, Santana lifted her head to see Lord T. waddling towards her and settled on a space behind her.

"Goodnight to you too, Tubbs." The chimera let out a soft, sleepy whine in response before snuggling against Santana's back.

The day had been an emotional roller coaster for both of them - the confession especially. Santana's thoughts involuntarily reeled to the conversation with Tina. It'd be a lie if she said she wasn't afraid of what's going to happen. But she knew that she would do whatever it took to ensure Brittany's safety and survival.

The breaths of the mortal slowly evened out and Santana knew that she's asleep. She shifted a little so that she could look at Brittany's sleepy form. "I love you."

She couldn't say it to Brittany when the mortal was awake. She's not going to bring Brittany so high up just to let her fall without the capabilities of catching her. So she's going to whisper it for the rest of the remaining days to her unconscious form. She's not really sure who she's trying to bluff. Herself, for thinking that it's all for the best, or Brittany, to make her think that she doesn't love her?

Santana let those wild thoughts run in her head before finally succumbing to fatigue.

Something was stepping on her and she sure as hell didn't like the feeling. She felt like an elephant was on top of her, trampling.

She popped an eye open and was met with a wet lick to the face. Throughout the night, both of them shifted and Santana was now lying on her back with Lord T. on top of her. His hind legs were pressed down on her abdominal while his front paws were on her boobs. Thankfully for the cover, or else the chimera would have his claws on her bare flesh.

"What time is it?" She mumbled groggily to nobody in particular as she tilted sideways, causing Lord T. to slid off her torso in the process, and took a glance at the digital click on the bedside table. Lord T. jumped off the bed and made his way out of the room.

The early honks of several cars rushing to its destination could be heard as light filtered through the thin sheet of curtains. 6:55am.

She turned to look at Brittany who looked undisturbed by the frequent honks of impatient drivers and couldn't help the smile spreading across her face. Santana brushed the wild stray of hair that covered Brittany's face out of her frame and tucked in behind her ear. She leaned forward and gave the freckle dusted nose a quick peck before shuffling out of bed.

Santana picked out an over-sized NYU hoodie and put it on. She caught sight of Brittany's timetable which was stuck onto the wall beside her make up table with blue tacs.

_Wednesday  
0900am CrLaw_

_1200pm CiLaw_

Figuring that there's still time before Brittany have to get out of bed for school, Santana figured that she'll let Brittany sleep in. She ran her hands through her hair sleepily as she stepped out of the room.

Lord T. was seated, wagging his tail, beside his food bowl. Santana searched through a few cabinets before she found a packet of sealed dog food. She poured some of the content into the food bowl and ruffled the chimera's fur before standing up to put the dog food away. Pulling open the door of the fridge, Santana pulled out several ingredients and set them on the counter. She rolled her sleeves up to her elbow before setting to work.

Eggs cracked after being knocked against the rim of the bowl. A little bit of water was added into the bowl before Santana stirred the eggs. She set the pan to a medium heat for a few minutes before spraying oil on the pan to grease the surface. Bacon sizzled the moment they came into contact with the slightly greased surface.

Brittany felt around for the warm body that was pressed against hers the previous night but only came into contact with a cold surface. The sound of sizzles made her ear twitched and the smell of bacon wafted in the room. She smiled when her waking brain pieced together the few senses.

Brittany wrapped the blanket around herself to keep her naked body out of the morning cold before dragging her sleepy self into the kitchen. Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and propped her head sleepily on Santana's shoulder. "Morning." She murmured, closing her eyes the moment her chin rest on the guardian's shoulders.

"Hey," Santana said softly while her hands shifted to flip the bacon. She turned and kissed Brittany's cheek. "Buenos dias, mi amor."

"Buenos dias, te amo." Brittany mumbled.

Santana chuckled and patted the hands wrapped around her waist with her free hand. "Go sit down, you're restricting my movements."

Brittany grunted as she unwrapped her hands around Santana and trudged to sit down on the chair behind the counter. Her chin rest lazily on the counter top as she watched Santana.

Setting the bacon aside, Santana poured the mixture of eggs onto the pan. Grabbing the black pepper, she sprinkled a little of pepper over the cooking eggs before scooping them onto two separate plates.

"Bon appétit~" Santana mimicked a waitress' voice as she placed the few plates and utensils on the counter. She watched Brittany's face lit up at the food before her before grabbing the carton of milk out of the refrigerator and poured two glasses of milk.

Brittany moaned as she chewed on the food, causing Santana to quirk an eyebrow as she set the glasses of milk down. "I know this is just scrambled eggs but I haven't had anyone prepare breakfast for me in years and also, it's really good."

The duo ate in companionable silence and Santana chased Brittany to wash up for school after they're done eating.

She looked at the clock across the room - 0745am.

"Britt! I'm going to borrow one of your sweats and go home to change." Santana heard a muffled 'okay'. With the blonde's consent, she opened one of the drawers and pulled out a gray sweatpants.

"I'll see you later." Santana gave Brittany a peck on the cheek as she stepped out of the bathroom, and made her way out of the apartment.

Brittany let the towel that was wrapped around her drop when she picked her choice of clothing for the day – a fitting 'stand up for cancer' t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts. She combed her hair back into a tight pony tail with her fringe down.

* * *

Evan threw herself at Brittany the moment she opened the apartment door to let the blonde in. Brittany stumbled a few steps backwards at the sudden weight of Evan crashing against her. "Hello to you too, Evan." She chuckled as she squeezed the girl tightly in her arms.

"I'm so glad you and Tia are fine." Evan said as she stepped away from Brittany. She scuffled her feet on the ground before looking up at Brittany. "And I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Brittany tousled her hair and smiled. "So does that mean I get to do that like your Tia?"

Evan scrunched her face, "I guess?"

"I'm kidding." Brittany combed through Evan's hair with her fingers to smooth out the tousled hairdo.

"Evan you're going to be late for sch-" Santana stopped mid-sentence and smiled when she saw the duo conversing. She stopped behind Evan and ruffled the younger brunette's hair affectionately. "I'd give you a lift to school but unfortunately, I can't fit a third person in the car."

"And I thought you were considering a downgrade of your car." Brittany leaned forward and whispered into Santana's ear as she took her hand. Santana had changed into a white button down shirt that have its sleeve rolled up to her elbow and black skinny jeans, with a pair of aviators resting on her head.

"Soon." She replied before turning her attention to Evan. "Remember to lock up."

"Yeah yeah, go before I barf." Evan rolled her eyes playfully before turning back into the apartment to grab her bag.

"Let's go." Santana tugged gently at Brittany's hand.

"Bye Evan!" Brittany called over her shoulder as she get led by Santana down to where her car was parked last night.

Santana's lips parted as she stopped before her vehicle. Her lower jaw jut out comically as she stared at the parking ticket lodged between her window wipers. Brittany stepped forward and plucked the ticket off the wiper and looked at it. 'Parking Violation'

"You know, I would apologize," The blonde used the side of her index finger and pushed Santana's lower jaw close, "but you look really adorable right now."

Santana rolled her eyes playfully as she took the ticket from Brittany. "Cute and Santana doesn't fit, Britt." She opened the passenger door for Brittany and closed the door after her girlfriend settled in before walking around to the driver's seat.

"And they said chivalry is dead," Brittany teased as she strapped the seatbelt across her body.

"It might have." Santana muttered as she pulled down her aviators and started the engine. The car revved to life and pulled away from the sidewalk.

"When are you going back to teach?"

"I was given two weeks of medical leave, and I'm going to make full use of it."

"Full use of it?" Brittany quirked an eyebrow at Santana, "by doing what?"

"By doing things like this," Santana glanced over at Brittany before returning her eyes to the road, "and others."

"I like the idea of that." The blonde leaned forward and switched on the radio.

'_What would you do if I told you that I la-la-la-la-loved you? _

_Do if I said it tonight?'_

"What would you do if I told you that I la-la-la-la-loved you? You know I la-la-la-lie!" Brittany sang along to the music, "You're like a song, a beautiful symphony to my eyes."

"So take me on, I wanna sing along all through the night. I'm not like the other boys. 'Cause with you I've got no choice." Santana started singing along. The moment Santana started singing, Brittany stopped. She watched as Santana bopped her head along with the beat and her lips moved to vocalize the lyrics. "You make me wanna lose my voice. I just wanna get you sideways. No I'm not the type to lie, but I might just start tonight. Let me turn off all these lights. You know that you could be my favorite lullaby."

It was the first time Brittany actually heard Santana sing, and Santana had a really nice voice. "How come you never told me you could sing?"

"You never asked." Santana replied with a smirk.

Turning the street of Washington Square South, Santana drove the vehicle into the campus before pulling it to a stop.

"Thanks for the ride." Brittany said as she grabbed her bag and stepped out of the posh car.

After taking a few steps away from the car, Brittany was stopped by Santana who called after her. "Your cell?" Santana held up the iPhone. "It slipped out of your pocket."

"Oh…" Brittany took the phone from Santana and her eyes caught Santana's. "And I think I forgot something else too." She closed the gap between them and kissed Santana.

"I kind of forgot about that too." Santana mumbled when they parted.

"I'll see you later." Brittany's hands slid down from Santana's biceps to her forearm, before slipping to hold the guardian's hands. The contact lingered for a few seconds until Brittany breathed out a soft "bye." She released her hold of Santana's hands and turned to walk towards her class.

"Bye…" Santana watched her girlfriend go until she was out of sight, then finally moved from her spot and entered her vehicle.


End file.
